Diezmo de Sangre
by Tximeletta
Summary: El sufrimiento y la desesperación provocan grandes cambios en las personas. Pero está en manos de ellas decidir seguir el camino de la oscuridad o utilizar el dolor como aliado. Para ella, su destino está escrito con sangre. Ahora, es el momento de impartir su propia justicia. (Aviso: violencia y temas adultos).
1. Aquella primera vez

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Antes de nada, bienvenidos y bienvenidas a mi primer fanfic sobre Shingeki no kyojin. Como todos sabemos, los personajes no me pertenecen ni muchas otras cosas del maga/anime original. Aunque debo decir que la historia ha sido totalmente inventada por mí para el completo disfrute de los lectores y lectoras.**

NOTAS DE AUTORA (ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER):

 **¡Información importante!** : Este fic está basado en el universo del anime/manga de Shingeki No Kyojin, aunque los titanes no tienen importancia en la historia. Simplemente siguen fuera como siempre y los muros han seguido en pie durante cientos de años. Este fic se centra en otro tipo de sucesos dentro de los muros.

También quiero aclarar que únicamente he querido utilizar a los personajes (y trataré de ser fiel a sus caracteres) y la época en la que está todo ambientado. _No tiene nada que ver con la historia original del manga/anime, así que_ _ **no hay ningún peligro de spoiler**_. (para aquellos que no hayan leído el manga o visto todo el anime).

Por último, quiero aclarar una pequeña cosa que será de vital importancia para ir entendiendo mejor la historia o el estilo que he decidido emplear esta vez. **En cada capítulo, encontraréis siempre** **la narración de la historia principal,** **cronológicamente,** que **irá acompañada de** **un flashback** (con letra cursiva). Estos flashbacks podrán tener mucha importancia en la historia o solo serán un plus para conocer mejor a los personajes. Por eso, _os pido que prestéis atención_ a las fechas o _al tipo de letra_. Espero que os podáis orientar un poquito mejor con esta aclaración.

Trataré de ser lo más clara posible. Llevo más de una semana preparando en un cuaderno con exactitud y al detalle cada capítulo y cada suceso y tengo altas expectativas para este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que a vosotros y vosotras también os guste. Muchas gracias por leer. Y ahora… **¡Al turrón! ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Aquella primera vez

* * *

 _ **Año 859, otoño.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María**_ _._

 _Una joven de apenas catorce años cargaba con un barreño lleno de leche. Se esforzaba en lo que hacía, pues la única forma de conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca era la de trabajar hasta agotar todas sus fuerzas._

 _Las ovejas de aquel granjero la conocían a la perfección y se habían adaptado rápidamente a su presencia, a pesar de que tan solo llevaba un par de meses trabajando para él._

 _Cuando acabó su turno y guió a los animales hasta la entrada del establo, cerró el cerco de madera y se dio media vuelta con intención de buscar al granjero para recoger su paga. A veces, solían darle comida, y, en ocasiones, algunas monedas de oro. Ella prefería el dinero, ya que era mucho más manejable y fácil de intercambiar en el mercado por cualquier otro producto, pero a veces, agradecía la comida ya preparada._

 _Aquel era su último día ayudando a esa familia. Pronto, se mudarían a la ciudad del interior para buscar un estilo de vida más cómodo y llevadero que el de los campesinos. Venderían el ganado y las tierras que tenían y se largarían lejos. Muy lejos._

 _Ella entendía sus ganas de querer alejarse todo lo posible de allí. Había experimentado en sus propias carnes lo cruel y perverso que el mundo podía ser dentro de aquellos muros. Quien no era lo suficientemente fuerte perdía, era aplastado como una mosca. Una experiencia bastante desagradable, la verdad._

 _La joven caminó lentamente pensando en su futuro, en el nuevo trabajo que trataría de encontrar para poder permitirse una comida al día y algo de agua. Era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa a pesar de su corta edad. Desde limpiar casas enteras de arriba abajo, hasta cuidar animales o servir diversas comidas en cualquier establecimiento. Se había amoldado a aquella vida. Había evolucionado para poder adaptarse y evitar que se la llevaran por delante; evitar que la pisotearan una vez más._

 _-¡Oh! Ya estás aquí- la mujer bajita y rellenita se acercó a ella. La joven observó con cuidado aquella gran tripa que no parecía dejar de crecer cada día. Seguramente no tardaría mucho en dar a luz. Cuando estuvo ante ella, la mujer le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y le ofreció una bolsita de tela con algunas monedas y algo de comida envuelta en hojas a modo de recipiente. –Toma, esto es para ti. Te lo has ganado._

 _Ella lo cogió sin dudar, quizás si se encontrara en otro tipo de situación se negaría por ser demasiado lo que le ofrecía. Pero vivía de su trabajo y aquella era una paga más que tentadora. La necesitaba._

 _-Mi marido no se encuentra hoy aquí, está arreglando todos los papeles para nuestra instalación. Seguro que le habría encantado despedirse en persona.- ella asintió agradecida y se dispuso a marcharse en cuanto la despidió. Su gesto de cariño al acariciarle la cabeza le produjo escalofríos. No estaba acostumbrada a aquello, hacía tiempo que había dejado de estarlo._

 _-Espero que la suerte te sonría, Mikasa.- le dijo a lo lejos aún saludándola, con la otra mano acariciaba su vientre inflado. Sin embargo, ella ya no creía en ese tipo de cosas. No necesitaba que una fuerza invisible capaz de decidir a quién le iría bien y a quien no, la ayudara. Se valía por sí sola. Solo dependía de ella misma._

* * *

 **Año 861, otoño.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

El distrito de Shiganshina solo era una de las cuatro secciones situadas fuera del primero de los muros: María. Los cuatro distritos están bajo el mando de la Legión de Reconocimiento; una de las fuerzas armadas encargadas de mantener el orden en la sociedad. Por otro lado, en las ciudades interiores de los otros tres muros: María; el primero de ellos. Rose; situado en medio. Y Sina; el muro central en el que reside la nobleza y los habitantes más adinerados. Es La Policía Militar quien se encarga del orden y la paz.

* * *

Carla, como cada día se dirigió unas calles más abajo de donde ellos vivían. Shiganshina era un distrito bastante tranquilo durante toda la mañana, más aún, los días laborales.

Le gustaba disfrutar de su paseo hasta el restaurante de su compañera. Apreciaba el olor de la comida inundando los alrededores y el de las dulces flores en los puestos cercanos. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ellos no dejaban de sorprenderla.

-¡Buenos días, Carla!- sonrió su compañera tras el mostrador del restaurante con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre se presentaba igual de enérgica y aquello le encantaba. Era agradable tener a una persona tan positiva a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, Sasha, ¿te ha pasado algo bueno esta mañana? Aunque sea difícil de diferenciarlo te noto un poco más alegre de lo normal- le dijo a la joven después de dejar sus cosas en el cuarto privado. La chica, que rondaba la edad de su hijo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto en el que ella se encontraba. Su boca mostraba cada uno de sus dientes perfectos y blancos.

-Me has pillado- sus ojos la miraron pidiéndole permiso para continuar contándole lo que le había sucedido. Sin esperar a que le diera su consentimiento, continuó hablando. –es que… ¡hace un rato han traído un buen saco de patatas! Podré hacer un rico cocido para los clientes. ¡Y también para nosotras!- Carla sabía que en realidad su ilusión se debía a poder comerlas ella misma.

Puede que en un principio le sorprendiera que alguien tan joven pudiera hacerse cargo de un negocio tan movido pero Sasha tenía las cualidades necesarias. Según le había contado, sus padres estaban enfermos y no podían hacerse cargo, así que ella decidió sacar el negocio adelante. Desde que la conoció hace dos años había podido observar con sus propios ojos todo lo que había mejorado y evolucionado. Le encantaba cocinar y sobre todo probar sus propios platos. Era una chica encantadora, trabajadora y siempre dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Para ella, era como una hija.

-Pequeña Sasha, será mejor que de momento dejes de pensar en comer y que atendamos a los clientes que están esperando- le acarició la cabeza con cariño haciendo que ella le dedicara una sonrisa más suave.

* * *

Las noches le parecían todas iguales. A diferencia de las mañanas, tenían su propia belleza mágica y atrayente. La hermosa luna era su única compañera de camino de vuelta a casa pero no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Cuando miraba la enorme esfera pensaba en él; en Grisha. En cuánto lo echaba de menos y en todas las cosas que podían haber hecho. Todas las regañinas que le faltaban por echarle, y todas las sonrisas provocadas por sus sorpresas repentinas. Cada futuro viaje que tenían planeado hacer en familia.

Aquel mundo en el que vivían era enorme y muy pequeño a la vez. Tras aquellos muros entre los que se habían sentido a salvo durante tantos años estaban limitados. Pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran expuestos a otro tipo de peligros. Peligros provocados por el ser humano: Un ser astuto y egoísta capaz de dañar a otros y débil ante sus sentimientos más oscuros.

Sasha le había advertido un montón de veces sobre su regreso a casa. A pesar de que era una mujer adulta y capaz, los rumores de diversos delincuentes atacando a personas a altas horas de la noche eran cada vez más frecuentes. En los dos años que llevaba trabajando allí nunca se había visto en vuelta en nada parecido, aún así, Sasha le insistía en que se fuera antes a casa cuando aún había gente por las calles. O si no, le pedía que esperara a que su hijo regresara del trabajo para que la acompañara. Sin embargo, ella era muy testaruda y prefería cumplir con su horario y volver antes que su hijo para tenerle lista la cena.

Por un momento, se asustó al detenerse ante la puerta de casa. Pero al ver el terrible viento que empezaba a levantarse se tranquilizó de inmediato. Entró en su hogar y cerró la puerta con el gran cerrojo de acero. También se ocupó de cerrar cada una de las puertecillas de madera que tenían las cuatro ventanas, siempre temerosa de que en cualquier momento alguien emergiera de las sombras y le agarrara de la mano para arrastrarla afuera.

Cuando tuvo todo listo encendió el fuego y puso agua a hervir mientras cortaba unas cuantas zanahorias y patatas que habían sobrado y que Sasha le había regalado. Aquella noche le prepararía uno de los guisos de verdura que tanto le gustaban. Aunque sabía que prefería el que llevaba carne, pero tendrían que esperar a fin de mes.

Preparó la mesa con movimientos rápidos y acertados, tan certeros como los que acababan de dar en aquel momento en la puerta. Por un instante pensó que era él. Pero descartó la posibilidad de inmediato, Eren y ella habían acordado tocar a las noches de una manera especial para cerciorarse de que se trataba del otro y aquel golpe parecía más bien una patada con intención de echar la puerta abajo.

Carla se llevó las manos al pecho intranquila y nerviosa, quería que se fuera cuanto antes. Trató de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar pero en cuanto escuchó algunas voces tras la puerta no pudo evitar alarmarse. Apagó el fuego de inmediato y guardó el recipiente con agua en una puerta del mueble. Sopló cada una de las velas antes de observar como daban un nuevo golpe y la cerradura botaba amenazando con romperse.

Corrió hasta la habitación y se escondió bajo la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Al tener todas las ventanas cerradas no pudo ver nada dentro de su hogar pero supo que acababan de entrar cuando escuchó horrorizada como la pieza de acero saltaba y caía al suelo con un sonido metálico.

Se tapó la boca aguantándose las ganas de llorar, quería que todo acabara, que Eren llegara cuanto antes para ayudarla. Aunque temía que también pudieran hacerle daño a él. Se agarró con fuerza las manos tratando de que pararan de temblar, le aterraba pensar que pudieran oír sus temblores.

Por el número de voces que pudo contar, debían ser dos o tres hombres. Se habían adentrado con una especie de farolillo que alumbraba débilmente la habitación, pero lo suficiente como para poder revisar todo con cuidado. Los hombres hablaban muy bajo, parecían querer evitar que ella los escuchara pero sabía que ella debía estar allí. La habían seguido.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vio unas enormes botas negras pararse ante ella. Estaban un poco rotas y embarradas. Se mantuvieron así unos instantes hasta que parecieron darse la vuelta para marcharse. Carla soltó un suspiro de alivio. Justo después, se sorprendió por el fuerte golpe en la cara. Gritó de dolor ante la patada que le acababan de dar y se llevó de inmediato las manos a la cara haciéndose presión en la zona dolorida. Entonces, a su izquierda, unas enormes y fuertes manos la arrastraron fuera de su escondite.

-Aquí estás, preciosa.- le habló uno de ellos. Tiraba de su pelo haciendo que levantara un poco la cabeza. Con la otra mano la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo. Carla notó como un pequeño chorro de sangre caliente caía lentamente recorriendo su cara hasta gotear en el suelo de madera. -¿creías que no te encontraríamos? Nos lo has puesto demasiado fácil.- su aliento apestaba a alcohol y a tabaco. Carla se atrevió a abrir uno de sus ojos para mirarlo directamente. Tenía una barba frondosa y abundante con restos de comida. Su cara era sudorosa, grasienta y estaba sucia.

Se había olvidado de que había otro hombre más tras ella hasta que quedó amarrada por él.

-Ahora nos vamos antes de que tu hijo llegue- Carla se alarmó cuando nombraron a Eren. ¿Los habían estado vigilando? Sabían sus horarios y cuando se quedaban solos. Pero quizás Eren aquel día volviera antes a casa, quizás pudiera evitar que se la llevaran. Quizás y solo quizás, podría ayudarla. Pero cuando la arrastraron fuera de casa y no vio a nadie a ambos lados del camino, supo que aquel "quizás" no iba a llegar.

* * *

Eren se frotaba continuamente la espalda tratando de aliviar su dolor. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar cultivando con algunos granjeros estaba molido y cuando llegaba a casa cada noche se quedaba sin fuerzas. Era época de recolectar la cosecha y empezar a prepararse para el invierno. Además, no podía dejar que su madre hiciera todo, él también quería ayudar y conseguir dinero para que pudieran sobrevivir sin problemas.

Jamás permitiría que Carla pasara hambre, jamás.

Todos en el pueblo eran conscientes de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había una extraña tensión en el ambiente. La Legión de Reconocimiento y La Policía Militar chocaban bastante desde hacía años. Aunque nadie entendía cuál era el motivo real de aquello, sólo sabía lo que los diversos rumores contaban. Pero estaba convencido de que la falta de organización y las disputas entre ambas fuerzas eran las culpables de que los delitos hubieran aumentado considerablemente.

Por algún motivo que no lograba entender se sentía inquieto. Nada a su alrededor había cambiado, las calles permanecían tan silenciosas como siempre bajo la noche. Lamentablemente, la visión se dificultaba a causa de las nubes que se paraban ante la luna.

Tenía hambre y deseaba llegar cuanto antes para probar alguna de las deliciosas comidas de su madre. No cabía duda de que eran la razón por la que las diversas veces que se había acercado al restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente. Además Sasha adoraba preparar distintos platos y experimentar con nuevos menús, así que ambas congeniaban muy bien.

No entendía por qué su madre se empeñaba en volver sola en vez de esperarlo. Se negaba a que lo hiciera, aunque nunca había sucedido nada no debían tentar a la suerte. En eso se parecían mucho los dos: Eran demasiado cabezotas.

Un pequeño grito ahogado fue suficiente para que reaccionara de inmediato. Se temía lo peor. A medida que se acercaba a su casa los ruidillos y los golpes aumentaban. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su hogar y notó su corazón pararse en cuanto se detuvo ante la puerta que habían echado abajo. Entró seguido sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarle. Su visión se nublaba, llena de rabia e impotencia, al pensar que no había podido evitar todo aquello. En aquel momento, solo esperaba poder encontrar a su madre sana y salva.

-¡Mamá!- únicamente pudo escuchar su propia voz en la penumbra. No podía ver nada pero aún así se movió con rapidez buscándola. Se apresuró a encender como pudo el fuego en la cocina para poder ver lo que había a su alrededor. Habían roto varios muebles y en la habitación le pareció ver un líquido oscuro en el suelo.

Eren se alarmó enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Cogió carrerilla desde la habitación tropezándose con su repentino movimiento de pies y salió a la calle tratando de no derramar ni una lágrima. Su madre era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, era su única familia. No podía perderla. No así.

Dejó de lado el camino por el que había llegado a casa y decidió seguir cuesta arriba dejándose guiar por los diversos ruidos que parecían pasar desapercibidos por el resto de vecinos.

Eren había olvidado que se encontraba realmente cansado, aquello había hecho que la adrenalina le diera las fuerzas necesarias para buscarla por todas partes. La encontraría, costara lo que costara.

Cuando logró encontrar el foco de todos los ruidos y gritos se introdujo en un callejón estrecho y angosto entre dos casas de piedra gruesa. Las casas eran tan altas que evitaban que la poca luz de la luna se filtrara y llegara hasta el fondo. En aquel momento nada le intimidaba, su deseo de encontrar a Carla con vida era tan intenso que cualquier otra sensación de miedo o duda quedaba atrás.

Se tambaleó entre las paredes tropezándose de nuevo con sus propios pies. Entonces, un olor fuerte a orina le obligó a taparse la boca y a dejar de lado la visión borrosa que comenzaba a imposibilitarle diferenciar las figuras al fondo.

Escuchaba claramente los golpes, parecía una pelea. Quizás estuvieran pegando a su madre. Un nuevo intento por llegar cuanto antes al fondo produjo que sus piernas corrieran salpicando orina y sangre por todos lados. En cuanto llegó no dudó en mirar rápidamente a todos lados tratando de encontrar los ojos castaños de su madre.

Ante él, distinguió dos figuras haciendo movimientos rápidos tratando de alcanzarse, mientras, en una esquina había alguien más tendida en el suelo. -¡Mamá!- Eren corrió hasta ella, estaba inconsciente y no respondía a su llamada.

En ese instante, al verla tan indefensa y débil algo se activó dentro de él. Tenía graves heridas en la cara, estaba sucia y llena de sangre. Eren notó la rabia empezar a apoderarse de su cuerpo lentamente. Les haría pagar por aquello. Se giró de golpe hacia las dos figuras mostrando una mirada fiera y llena de odio. Estaba listo, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerles pagar por todo.

Su respiración agitada y cada vez más rápida daba claros indicios de que comenzaba a perder el control de su propio cuerpo. La intención de desahogarse por la impotencia de no haberle evitado todos los daños a su madre le superaba poco a poco. Hasta que al final, cuando vio caer a una de las figuras al suelo, se abalanzó sobre la que quedaba en pie.

La figura se giró al instante. A pesar de haber sido sorprendida por él no había logrado alcanzarla con ninguno de sus puños. Llevaba una capucha oscura que evitaba que le viera el rostro. Sin embargo, Eren estaba convencido de lo que hacía, le daba igual perder la pelea, no le importaba que le hirieran.

Descargó con furia puñetazos y patadas sin lograr alcanzarla. Entonces, la figura tuvo el descuido de pisar la pierna del sujeto en el suelo y cayó hacia atrás. Eren aprovechó aquel instante para saltar sobre ella y colocarse encima de su cintura reteniéndola en el suelo. Las lágrimas finalmente habían encontrado su camino para escapar y caer sobre el cuerpo que tenía bajo él.

Entonces, Eren esperó unos instantes. Quería observar el rostro de aquella persona, quería ver como sufría las consecuencias de lo que le había hecho a Carla. Saborear el triunfo al ver su expresión muerta de miedo y de terror. Cogió la capucha de su cabeza y pegó un pequeño tirón para mostrar su rostro. Entonces se quedó petrificado con su puño derecho preparado para estrellarlo contra su cara.

Bajo él una mirada gélida y vacía lo miraba fijamente. No mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, le transmitía frío y oscuridad, como si se hubiera caído en un pozo sin fondo. Nunca antes se había encontrado con nada igual.

-Eren… no.- tras él, escuchó a Carla hablar como pudo. Lo dijo demasiado bajito pero consiguió llamar la atención de su hijo que estaba a punto de perder el control nuevamente para propinarle una buena paliza. Se giró hasta su madre para asegurarse de que era ella la que había hablado.

-Eren… no es… ella- consiguió vocalizar. Cuando volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo bajo él se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en su sitio. Miró a un lado notando movimiento. Regresó hasta el lugar donde estaba Carla temiendo que pudieran volver a hacerle daño. No había entendido del todo las palabras de su madre, ni estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer pero se quedó quieto observando la escena.

La figura encapuchada se acercó lentamente hasta el hombre que había sucumbido ante ella y tras mirarlo unos instantes sacó un pequeño cuchillo punzante. Se acercó hasta él en el suelo y no dudó ni mostró ningún tipo de duda al atravesarlo con la hoja. Lo apuñaló exactamente en el corazón, impidiendo que pudiera volver a levantarse algún día. Después, hizo lo mismo con el otro cuerpo algunos metros más lejos y el cual, Eren no había visto hasta aquel momento. Él contempló todo asombrado e incrédulo. Los estaba asesinando. Por un momento pensó que se parecían, él también había querido desfogarse con quienes le habían hecho eso a su madre, pero en ningún momento pretendía matarlos. Nunca sería capaz de llegar hasta ese punto.

Después cogió en brazos a su madre y sintió la urgencia de salir de allí, nada podía asegurarle que no fuera a hacer lo mismo con ellos dos. Corrió sin mirar atrás. Las piernas le pesaban y sus brazos temblaban. En cuanto llegó a casa puso a su madre sobre una de las camas y corrió a la entrada para encajar la puerta en su lugar. Después colocó varios tocones de madera para bloquearla por dentro. Encendió algunas velas y las colocó alrededor de su madre.

Cuando se encontraba tranquila limpió cada una de sus heridas y las desinfectó lo mejor que pudo. Afortunadamente la mayoría de los golpes que había recibido no irían más allá de varios moretones y magulladuras. Lo más grave era su herida en la cabeza, a pesar de no ser profunda.

Esperó durante un buen rato hasta que Carla despertara, y entre sollozos impotentes agarró su mano con fuerza. Acabó de preparar la cena para poder darle de comer a su madre cuando despertara. Si su padre estuviera allí seguro que sabría qué hacer en aquella situación. Él únicamente le había visto curar pequeñas heridas cuando era más pequeño. Lo único de lo que estaba convencido era de que debía darle de comer para que recuperara fuerzas y se repusiera cuanto antes.

-Eren…- susurró entre las sombras de la pared. Su hijo se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con un cuenco en su mano izquierda. Su otra mano seguía firme agarrando la de la mujer con fuerza. – ¿Estás… bien?- preguntó pausadamente.

-¿Pero qué dices? Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso- le reprochó. Ella sonrió, parecían estar a salvo. –mamá, tienes que comer algo.- Eren la ayudó a incorporarse un poco en la cama y poco a poco fue dándole de comer mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido.

-No…te preocupes, hijo. Yo… estoy mejor.- Carla trató de sonreír pero al tener parte de la cara hinchada mostró un rostro bastante extraño y poco propio de ella. Eren miró hacia abajo preocupado y apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-Lo siento mucho. Si yo… si yo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si hubiera estado contigo… no estarías así. Lo siento mucho, mamá.- bajó aún más el rostro para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas. Por mucho que ya estuvieran a salvo tenía remordimientos, sentía que no se había esforzado lo suficiente.

-Cariño… -Carla optó por abrazarlo en vez de tratar de consolarlo con palabras. Sabía de sobra que su hijo era capaz de todo por ella. Eren se dejó arropar por la calidez de su madre.

-Pero te prometo… que me haré más fuerte. Lo juro. Ha llegado el momento de entrar en La Legión de Reconocimiento. Averiguaré qué le hicieron a papá y te protegeré.- Carla se alarmó con sus palabras pero le quitó importancia. En aquel momento tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en recuperarse y descansar. –Cumpliré mi promesa.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí éste primer capítulo. La verdad es que empieza bastante fuerte y eso que solo es el principio. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Conseguirá Eren entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento? ¿Qué es lo que pasó con su padre? ¿Cuál es la disputa de las dos fuerzas militares? Todas esas y muchas más son las preguntas que poco a poco se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia, aunque me gustaría leer vuestras suposiciones y teorías. Quizás no os alejéis mucho de la verdad.**

 **También espero que no os haya resultado difícil entender esta nueva forma de organizar el capítulo que he decidido utilizar para el** **fic. Estoy segura de que varios fragmentos que aluden al pasado os resultarán realmente curiosos en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios con ganas! Estaré encantada de responder cualquier duda que tengáis y que no de pistas sobre lo que ocurrirá después. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próximaaaaa ;)**

 **Tximeletta.**


	2. Una promesa que cumplir

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una promesa que cumplir**

* * *

 _ **Año 859, otoño.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María**_ _._

 _Eren bajó las escaleras entusiasmado, aquel sábado su padre le había prometido llevarle con él para que viera como desempeñaba su trabajo de médico. No le interesaba en especial aquel oficio, más bien, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Grisha porque normalmente se iba de casa durante varios días._

 _Su trabajo y su buena reputación le limitaban el tiempo que podía dedicarle a la familia. Por eso, esta vez que debía visitar a un paciente en Shiganshina aprovecharía para ir con él._

 _Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a su madre de brazos cruzados y su desayuno esperaba en la mesa, amenazando con enfriarse. Carla se mantuvo quieta hasta que su hijo tomó asiento y, cuando se echó atrás el pelo recogido en una larga trenza, comenzó a hablar._

 _-Eren, ¿has hecho la cama?- preguntó sin confiar en él. Era habitual que olvidara hacer algunas de sus tareas en la casa, sobre todo cuando estaba tan ansioso con algo. Sin embargo, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando él asintió con la cabeza. -¿y qué me dices de preparar la mochila? ¿Tienes el cuarto recogido?_

 _-Sí, mamá- arrastró las palabras dándole a entender que no quería que siguiera preguntándole más. Su madre, en cambio, se acercó hasta él para observarlo atentamente mientras volvía a llevarse una nueva cucharada de cereales a la boca._

 _-¡Estás mintiendo! Tienes las orejas rojas- le reprochó. Por desgracia, Eren no podía evitar que sus orejas obtuvieran un ligero tono rojizo y que le ardieran cada vez que no decía la verdad. Por culpa de aquello su madre siempre le pillaba. –Ve ahora mismo, no te marcharás sin haber hecho todo.- Carla le señaló con el dedo índice al tiempo que Eren mostraba una expresión de desacuerdo._

 _En aquel momento Grisha salió de una de las habitaciones con su maletín y su ropa ancha de trabajo. Estaba preparado para marchar. Carla le tendió una bolsa de tela que contenía el almuerzo en su interior, junto a dos piezas de fruta. Grisha le dio un abrazo y después le acarició la cabeza a Eren._

 _-¿Estás listo?- preguntó observando cómo su cara irradiaba alegría y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. Asintió rápidamente poniéndose una chaqueta fina sobre su camiseta granate y colocándose su propia mochila._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer antes de irte- volvió a advertirle Carla amenazante. Eren se zafó de su mano y corrió hasta la puerta._

 _-Cuando volvamos te prometo que lo haré- gritó cerrando la puerta tras él. Carla soltó un profundo suspiro. Eren no tenía remedio, siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya._

* * *

 _Grisha le dio algunos detalles acerca de la paciente a la que visitarían. Según le había contado, era una mujer embarazada que no tardaría mucho en dar a luz. La revisaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse que todo el proceso evolucionaba adecuadamente._

 _Cuando llegaron, la mujer bajita y regordeta los recibió con una grata sonrisa. Eren observó con curiosidad su enorme vientre, era la segunda vez que veía a una mujer embarazada y aún seguía sorprendiéndose. La mujer le indicó que podía tocar la tripa y así lo hizo, aunque no notó nada en especial._

 _-Él es mi hijo, Eren._

 _-¿Así que te llamas Eren? Qué joven tan encantador. –después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras la mujer se acomodó en una cama mientras Grisha le hacía varias pruebas y preguntas sobre sus últimas semanas._

 _Eren esperó y observó todo atentamente, también escuchó algunas de las conversaciones entre aquella mujer y su padre pero la mayoría de las cosas no eran de su interés y acababa aburriéndose al cabo de un rato. Quizás aquello no fuera exactamente lo que él esperaba al poder pasar más tiempo con su padre. Pero había algo que nunca fallaba cuando volvían a casa después de acabar con la faena._

 _-Qué, ¿te apetece ir?- preguntó Grisha manteniendo la vista al frente y dando por hecho que Eren le contestaría con un "sí"._

 _-Pues claro._

 _Al de un rato, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, llegaron al bar en el que siempre descansaban para tomarse algo. Allí trabajaba un buen amigo de su padre: Hannes._

 _-Vaya, vaya, vosotros por aquí. ¡Cuánto tiempo!- les saludó al otro lado de la barra con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque normalmente era a aquellas horas cuando más gente se concentraba en el establecimiento, la noche estaba realmente tranquila._

 _-Qué alegría volver a verte, Hannes. ¿Qué tal va el negocio?- preguntó Grisha tomando asiento en una de las mesas de madera desgastada, era la más cercana a la barra. Eren, lo imitó y tomó asiento frente a él._

 _-Bastante bien, aunque ahora que llega el invierno tendré que apañármelas para ir tirando.- contestó sin perder el optimismo. –¡cómo has crecido, Eren!._

 _Eren lo miró a la cara con una leve sonrisa. Hannes seguía tan amable como de costumbre. Le trajo el zumo de uvas que tomaba cuando iban allí y que tanto le encantaba. Por otro lado, su padre se decantó por uno de los fuertes licores de la casa._

 _Estuvieron allí cerca de una hora tomando todo con tranquilidad y charlando de forma amena hasta que finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en que era hora de dejar el lugar y volver a casa con Carla._

 _-Bueno, querido amigo, nosotros marchamos ya- se despidió de Hannes. Él volvió a lanzarles una enorme sonrisa y les pidió que volvieran pronto._

 _No muy lejos del bar, sin siquiera haber andado veinte metros, Grisha se detuvo ocultando a Eren tras de sí. El pequeño de catorce años se quejó sin entender qué era lo que sucedía, su padre estaba actuando raro. Entonces fue cuando decidió prestar atención a los ruidos que escuchaba a su alrededor. Parecía una pelea bastante subida de tono._

 _Su padre se dio la vuelta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo para evitar que Eren se asustara y le susurró unas cuantas palabras._

 _-Eren, escúchame bien. Tienes que ir a donde Hannes y pedirle que avise a La Legión de Reconocimiento. De prisa.- él negó con la cabeza sin entenderlo. Lo último que quería era dejar atrás a su padre. Si ellos también estaban en peligro por encontrarse en plena calle, entonces quería que su padre lo acompañara hasta el bar._

 _-¡No! ¡Ven conmigo!- gritó negando continuamente con la cabeza y agarrando con fuerza la manga de su largo abrigo. -¡No quiero que te quedes aquí!_

 _-¡Eren, haz lo que te digo!- gritó de nuevo. Nunca antes le había levantado la voz de aquella manera, era raro verlo furioso. Casi le había asustado. Entonces, Eren cerró con fuerza sus manos clavándose las uñas ante la impotencia de no poder convencerlo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el bar para pedir ayuda. Si se daba prisa la Legión se ocuparía de todo y el presentimiento de que a su padre pudiera ocurrirle algo se esfumaría._

 _Llegó hasta la barra tropezándose cuando entró en el interior. Hannes se preocupó al verlo tan alterado. En cuanto le explicó todo salieron de inmediato a la calle. Hannes se quedó observando la escena sangrienta, era difícil distinguir a las personas involucradas, además, había varios cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Por un momento, la idea de ayudar se le pasó por la cabeza pero después la descartó de inmediato, no se veía capaz de solucionar nada involucrándose en la masacre. Cogió a Eren del brazo y tiró de él dirigiéndose al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento._

 _-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No puedes dejar a mi padre ahí!- gritó totalmente fuera de sus cabales, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar y se negaba a seguirlo. Eren tiró con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle retroceder pero no lo logró. Hannes tenía mucha más fuerza que él._

 _-No… nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Eren. Tenemos que avisar a los soldados. Ellos se encargarán.- el joven siguió negándose a ir con él, pero no tenía más opción que arrastrarlo consigo. Aquella pelea se les estaba yendo de las manos y se extendía cada vez más involucrando a gente de los alrededores. Corrían el peligro de salir heridos o algo peor. Además, estaba convencido de que Grisha había mandado a conciencia a su hijo hasta él para que lo avisara y lo sacara de allí._

 _-¡NOOO!- gritó impotente. Sin embargo, Hannes no atendió a sus ruegos y lo arrastró a toda prisa calles abajo hasta que llegó a la comisaría. Allí, le atendió una joven de pelo corto castaño que entendió de inmediato la gravedad del asunto. Informó rápidamente a sus superiores y estos enseguida mandaron a algunos de sus soldados a la zona del conflicto._

 _Eren, en un breve descuido en el que Hannes aflojó la mano, tiró con ganas soltándose y corriendo tras los soldados que se dirigían a toda prisa hasta el lugar. Llegó a la par de ellos, seguido de Hannes que no había parado de gritar su nombre durante todo el camino._

 _El tumulto de gente se había calmado y lo único que encontraron allí fueron algunos cuerpos sin vida. No había ni rastro de las personas que habían causado aquello. Eren se preocupó aún más cuando miró a todos lados y no encontró la figura de su padre. Esquivó hábilmente a los soldados que investigaban la escena con farolillos y que habían comenzado a recoger los cadáveres para identificarlos. Entonces lo vio._

 _El mundo a su alrededor tal y como lo conocía se volvió negro y oscuro. De repente, se sintió desorientado, como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar. No podía ser cierto lo que veía. Corrió hasta él abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a dejar caer numerosas lágrimas que parecían no acabarse nunca. Hannes se limitó a mirar la escena triste y culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Te pondrás bien, yo te curaré, te he visto hacerlo un montón de veces! ¡Ya lo verás!- insistió a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que aquello no era posible, no volvería a la vida jamás. Pero… ¿por qué lo habían matado a él? ¿Había sido por involucrarse en la pelea?_

 _Una mano se apoyó en su hombro con fuerza indicándole que debía levantarse. Él la apartó con brusquedad pensando que sería Hannes. Entonces, alzó un momento la vista encontrándose con unos ojos negros intensos y serios. Era el capitán de La Legión de Reconocimiento: Levi Rivaille._

 _-Llorar no te servirá de nada.- le dijo, Eren no notó ninguna intención de reconfortarle o darle apoyo. Más bien, parecía tener otra cosa en mente, aunque tampoco le estaba haciendo demasiado caso. –por mucho que te culpes no podías hacer nada para impedirlo. Tú también habrías muerto._

 _Entonces lo comprendió. Era débil, un crío de catorce años impulsivo que no pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas. Si hubiera sido fuerte, quizás todo habría acabado de otra forma._

 _-Lo has comprendido ¿verdad?- Eren volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos aún derramando algunas lágrimas. Entonces, Levi se dio la vuelta e hizo unas cuantas señales a otros soldados para que terminaran de recoger los cuerpos que faltaban._

 _-Sí, me haré más fuerte. Ya lo verás, papá. Te lo prometo.- su promesa fue arropada por las alas de la libertad que ondeaban en las capas verdes de los soldados. Esperando, algún día, poder cumplirse._

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Dentro del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, en una de sus salas se celebraba algo muy especial: aquel día, daban por finalizado el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas. Lo que significaba que a partir de entonces comenzarían a trabajar al igual que el resto de soldados.

Un joven con la cabeza rapada y enormes ojos marrones, que resaltaban fácilmente, se sentó junto a Eren en la primera fila. Había llegado más de media hora tarde en su último día de clases.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó tratando de pasar desapercibido ante su instructora. Hange, hablaba emocionada sobre algunos de los últimos casos que habían resuelto y no dudaba en explicar con pelos y señales el estado en el que se encontraron los cuerpos de las víctimas. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Connie.

-Si te hubieras levantado a tiempo lo sabrías- le susurró Eren sin mirarlo directamente. Durante el curso solo había llegado a tiempo en dos ocasiones, y había sido a causa de un error con el horario. Connie le dio un codazo suave a modo de protesta, y Eren no tuvo más remedio que contestarle después de suspirar. –no, no hemos hecho nada. Además es la última clase, ni siquiera cuenta la asistencia.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- soltó indignado. Si se hubiera enterado a tiempo no habría hecho el esfuerzo de ir hasta allí. –Bueno, supongo que al menos nos darán algún tipo de certificado o algo que nos identifique como soldados de la Legión.

-No creo- Ymir le dio un puñetazo a Connie en la cabeza, provocando que a causa de la fuerza empleada se diera con la cara en el pupitre. Se recompuso de inmediato y después, suspiró aliviado al ver que Hange seguía con sus explicaciones.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- preguntó enfadado girando medio cuerpo para mirar directamente a Ymir a los ojos. Llevaba, al igual que siempre, su pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja y las diversas pecas bajo sus ojos destacaban más que nunca.

-Estás molestando a Christa. Por tu culpa no puede atender a la instructora- soltó impasible apoyándose sobre su codo. Todos conocían ya el trato especial que le daba a la joven rubia sentada junto a ella. Había demostrado sentir un cariño muy especial y no dudaba en encarar a quien tratara de dañarla o molestarla de alguna manera.

Christa se movió algo nerviosa en su asiento tratando de pedirle disculpas. Al final, Connie se volteó y lo dejó pasar. La joven de pelo rubio y ojos extensos como el océano era capaz de hacerle olvidar su irritación en segundos.

Entonces, cuando la clase ya hacía un buen rato que debía haber terminado, uno de los soldados más reconocidos tanto en el cuartel como en los distritos se introdujo en la sala seguido de soldados que llevaban un carro lleno de ropa.

El capitán se paró junto a Hange indicándole que diera por terminada la última clase. Entonces, se colocó ante la mesa con mirada seria y agresiva. Era bastante bajito y delgado, su pelo negro lo llevaba peinado con una raya al medio y con la parte inferior rapada.

-Bien. Tal y como habéis aprendido estos tres años, a partir de hoy pasaréis a formar parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento y dejaréis de ser reclutas. Lo que significa que no estaréis siempre acompañados de un supervisor en vuestras tareas. –paró un momento para observar tranquilamente a todos los presentes en la sala, como si los juzgara. –espero que os lo toméis en serio y que no seáis unos incompetentes. Dicho esto, se os repartirá a cada uno vuestro uniforme de servicio y una placa que debéis llevar puesta en vuestras misiones, ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron con firmeza. La verdad es que el capitán Levi intimidaba a más de uno y se había ganado ese tipo de fama entre los reclutas.

Los soldados comenzaron a repartir mesa por mesa las capas verdes gruesas y ligeras, con unas alas dibujadas en medio. También les dieron una pequeña placa con el mismo símbolo.

-Ah, antes de irme. Os informo de que mañana mismo se os asignará una tarea. –dicho esto, salió por la puerta seguido de Hange mientras los dos soldados acababan de repartir las capas restantes.

* * *

Carla recogía los platos y vasos limpios cuando Eren entró en casa y se dirigió a ella para darle un abrazo. Inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para corresponderle.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- preguntó curiosa. Ya hacía tres años que se había apuntado a la Legión de Reconocimiento. A pesar de que tuviera intenciones de hacerlo mucho antes, aún era demasiado joven y tuvo que esperar a tener dieciséis años, que era la edad mínima para alistarse.

Eren la soltó y se colocó su nueva capa con capucha para lucirla ante ella. Carla lo miró entusiasmada. Sabía que se había esforzado muchísimo para que llegara aquel día. A pesar de que temía que corriera peligro, sabía que Eren se había entrenado mucho y que era más fuerte y capaz que hacía unos años.

-Estas guapísimo. Te sienta estupendamente- él le dio un beso en la mejilla mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. Por fin había logrado cumplir su promesa, la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, y podría proteger a su madre ante cualquier peligro. Además, todavía debía averiguar algunas cosas relacionadas con la muerte de su padre. Con los años la idea lo había obsesionado más y más y se volvía loco al pensar que todo aquello pudiera estar relacionado con la Policía Militar.

-Mañana nos asignarán las nuevas misiones- le comentó mientras dejaba sus cosas y se dirigía a su habitación para empezar a prepararse.

-Vendrás a comer, ¿no?- le rogó su madre preocupada por si no se alimentaba lo suficientemente bien los próximos días.

-Por supuesto, por nada del mundo me perdería una de tus comidas- dijo sonriente desde la otra habitación. Entonces, apareció vestido bastante más elegante. Llevaba un pantalón algo ajustado de color oscuro, una camiseta interior gris y encima otra a forma de chaqueta de color roja y desabrochada. También se colocó su bolso hacia atrás. –Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy?

Carla lo miró contenta, estaba realmente apuesto. Con sus diecinueve años, esperaba que dentro de poco tiempo se interesara por alguna muchacha y formara una familia. Varias veces había intentado que Eren se interesara por Sasha pero ambos evitaban el tema con una facilidad impresionante. –Estás estupendo. ¿Vais a celebrar vuestra graduación?- preguntó casi afirmándolo. Eren asintió con la cabeza, y después de conversar un buen rato, cenar algo con su madre y prometerle que tendría cuidado, salió corriendo por la puerta camino al bar de Hannes.

Se introdujo casi pasando desapercibido. Era de los primeros en llegar y casualmente, no había entablado demasiada amistad con los tres compañeros que se encontraban allí, así que decidió acercarse a la barra para saludar a Hannes.

-¡Eren! qué alegría verte por aquí- dijo él con una gran sonrisa. Los tres años no le habían causado demasiados cambios a excepción de alguna que otra arruga en la cara. El lugar tampoco había cambiado mucho aunque era evidente que parecía más reclamado por la gente. Él mismo lo había podido comprobar en alguna ocasión que pasó por allí durante sus clases de entrenamiento. Además, también era un lugar especialmente frecuentado por soldados y reclutas de la Legión. -¿qué tal estáis Carla y tú?- preguntó tratando de aparentar tranquilad. A pesar de que aún recordaba a la perfección los gritos de dolor de la pobre mujer cuando llevó a Eren a su casa y le dio la noticia. Nunca se había perdonado a sí mismo no haber sido más valiente. Aunque, Eren lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

-Genial, mira esto- apartó uno de los extremos de la chaqueta para mostrarle la placa característica que ya era suya. Hannes se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces, ya eres oficialmente un soldado?- Eren asintió varias veces mostrando una amplia sonrisa y una mirada determinada, muy parecida a la que le dedicó a su padre el día en el que hizo la promesa. –me alegro mucho. Toma, esto para celebrarlo- le sacó un pequeño vaso y lo llenó de uno de sus licores más fuertes. Eren no acostumbraba a beber aquellas cosas, prefería seguir tomando algún que otro zumo o cerveza. Pero no quería que Hannes lo ridiculizara con uno de sus comentarios, así que se lo llevó a la boca y se lo tragó de golpe, al igual que había visto hacerlo muchas veces.

-¡Puaj! ¡Está malísimo!. ¿¡Es que quieres matarme!?- reprochó. Le ardía la garganta y notaba como el líquido se abría camino hasta su estómago. Agradecía haber cenado bien antes de salir, sabía de sobra cuales eran los efectos de tomar alcohol con el estómago vacío. Sobre todo si era tan fuerte. Hannes comenzó a reírse en voz alta y entonces le sacó una de las cervezas que tanto le gustaban.

-¡Venga ya, Eren! No me digas que no eres capaz de aguantar un simple licor- tras él, Connie apareció con claras intenciones de burlarse mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de Eren, acomodándose. –te enseñaré como se bebe. ¡Hannes, ponme el más fuerte que tengas!

Hannes soltó varias risotadas al imaginarse la cara que pondría aquel muchacho. Ya había contemplado anteriormente a otras personas tomar aquella bebida y podía asegurar que todos ellos se arrepintieron de hacerlo.

-Aquí tienes, la famosa "lágrima de hielo" y no la llaman así únicamente por su color azulado- explicó ante el asombro de los chicos. –dicen que cuando la tomas, es tal el ardor que se te congelan las entrañas. Todavía no he conocido a nadie que lo haya tomado sin devolverlo.- Connie tragó saliva tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Ya había escuchado hablar antes de aquella bebida pero dudaba que Hannes pudiera tener algo así, debía haber pensado antes sus palabras. Ya no había vuelta atrás. –si logras tomarlo sin problemas te invito yo, pero si no, me pagarás el doble y también lo que ha tomado Eren.

Connie agarró con fuerza el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Ambos lo miraban expectantes, algunos clientes que curiosamente habían seguido la conversación también observaban desde sus mesas.

En el mismísimo momento en el que sus labios se bañaron en el líquido azul, Connie escupió la pequeña cantidad que se había introducido en la boca. Hannes se apartó justo a tiempo evitando que lo manchara.

-¡Has batido un nuevo récord!-gritó el dueño del local. -Eres la persona que menos tiempo ha aguantado- Eren comenzó a reírse con ganas al tiempo que Connie sacaba su monedero para pagar la ronda y exigía una copa de vino para quitarse aquel sabor tan desagradable.

-¿Así que así es como se bebe?- se burló Eren de él. Connie le dedicó una mirada furiosa mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa en la que se habían reunido ya muchos de sus compañeros.

-Déjate de tonterías y vamos con los demás- le dijo de camino a la mesa tomando asiento junto a Christa y otro amigo suyo.

-Toma, devuélveselo a tu amigo, creo que intentar beberse este veneno y deleitarnos a todos con semejante espectáculo ha sido suficiente para él.- arrastró las tres monedas de oro hasta Eren y éste las cogió agradecido. Después se despidió de él para acercarse a la mesa con sus compañeros.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando sobre sus jugarretas durante aquellos años en los que habían estado juntos hasta que una cara conocida se unió al grupo de dieciséis personas.

-Buenas noches, chicos. No pensaríais empezar sin mí, ¿verdad?- un joven algo más bajito que Eren acababa de entrar por la puerta del bar atrayendo todas las miradas sobre él. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros era muy conocido por la mayoría de ellos.

-¡Armin!- gritó Eren desde su sitio. Después de saludarle y darle un fuerte abrazo ambos se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar alegremente. –Hacía algunos días que no te veía, ¿has estado muy ocupado?

-La verdad es que si, además, ahora que vosotros os graduáis tendré que preparar mucho más papeleo- concluyó con una enorme sonrisa fingiendo estar cansado. -lo bueno es que nos veremos todos más a menudo.

Eren había conocido a Armin los primeros días que empezó en la academia y desde entonces habían entablado una buena amistad. Confiaban mucho el uno en el otro y congeniaban a la perfección. Armin ya llevaba un año allí cuando Eren ingresó, así que durante todo aquel tiempo de entrenamiento acudió a él varias veces para tratar distintos temas. Aquello les llevó a forjar una de las amistades más fuertes dentro del cuerpo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Seguro que estarás encantado de organizar nuestros quehaceres- le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Armin, en cambio, se hizo rápidamente con una de las diversas bebidas que tenían sobre la bandeja redonda de madera.

-Oye, Armin, ¿es verdad eso de que _ella_ ha estado hoy en tu despacho?- Connie se introdujo en la conversación mostrando una gran curiosidad. Armin estuvo a punto de atragantarse, aunque él mismo creía que debía estar acostumbrado a que le preguntaran sobre ese tema pero normalmente era un asunto bastante delicado y fuera del alcance de simples soldados. Eren lo miró asombrado sin entender a qué se refería. –Creo que tu cara lo dice todo- sonrió contento al obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-Baja un poco la voz, ¿quieres?- le pidió Armin preocupado. –Sabes que no es asunto tuyo, y aunque fuera verdad que la hubiera visto, no podría darte ningún detalle al respecto.- Connie se apartó mostrando aburrimiento, pero entonces volvió a acercarse formando un triángulo cerrado e intimo con Armin y Eren donde únicamente podían mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, pero tengo una última pregunta- dijo. Armin empezaba a sentir calor ante la posible pregunta que pudiera formularle, debía guardar discreción y actuar con astucia.

-¿Es cierto el rumor que cuentan? Dicen que el capitán Levi está muy interesado- en ese instante la sala se quedó bañada de un silencio tenso cuando el mismísimo capitán entró al establecimiento seguido de dos de sus mejores compañeros y tras echarles una breve mirada se acercó a la barra para pedir algo y conversar con Hannes. Connie se apartó bruscamente asustado, no era que tuviera miedo de aquel hombre pero le daba respeto, así que dejó el tema de inmediato.

-Bueno, disfrutemos de este festín ¿vale? Hoy es nuestra noche, ¡a partir de hoy, somos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento!- gritó con fuerza provocando que todos a su alrededor levantaran sus bebidas y brindaran juntos.

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí el segundo capítulo. En este caso he decidido contar un poquito del pasado de Eren. Y también empezamos ya con la historia principal que seguirá a partir de ahora. Me gustaría dedicarle un cachito a muchos personajes. Por eso, aunque a veces os pueda parecer que no tiene importancia en la historia, leedlo que tendrá que ver y ayudarán a comprender algunas cosas.**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? Tendréis que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Eso sí, os pido por favor que seáis pacientes. Todo llegará pero a su debido tiempo. Prefiero contar todo con calma y tranquilidad explicando tranquilamente cada acontecimiento porque queda mucho por venir.**

 **Por cierto, ¿habéis visto la imagen cutre que he puesto? Jajajaja soy la culpable de crear semejante monstruosidad y espero que me perdonéis por ello. Sin embargo, me empeñé en hacerla yo misma en vez de pedirle ayuda a un amigo al que se le da mejor. Creo que en sí, representa a la perfección la historia, seguro que os daréis cuenta poco a poco.**

 **Estoy abierta a todo tipo de propuestas y opiniones así que estaré encantada de leer lo que tengáis que decirme, es más, vuestros comentarios seguramente me ayudaran a escribir más rápido y a publicar antes un nuevo capítulo jajajaja. Muchas gracias a quienes siempre estáis ahí para apoyarme. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Tximeletta.**


	3. Lejos del hogar

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Lejos del hogar**

* * *

 _ **Año 859, invierno.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro Maria.**_

 _En la zona central del Distrito estaban situadas las familias más prestigiosas del lugar. A pesar de que muchos pueblerinos se preguntaban continuamente la razón de aquello, para ellos ya era algo normal a lo que se habían acostumbrado. Generalmente, las familias ricas preferían llevar una vida tranquila y cómoda tras los muros de Rose, o Sina en el interior. Sin embargo, las pocas que aún preferían conservar sus pertenencias heredadas con los años, permanecían allí._

 _Armin no podía dejar de estar cada día más y más preocupado. A pesar de su corta edad, había demostrado talento para pensar estratégicamente la opción más adecuada en cada situación. Sin embargo, siempre se había sentido débil físicamente, por eso, prefería pulir aquello en lo que era realmente bueno. Para así, poder ocultar sus debilidades._

 _Su madre, como cada mañana, lo esperaba en la gran mesa del comedor. Las sirvientas ya habían preparado diversos manjares que apenas disfrutaba. Trataba de dejar de lado la hambruna que se extendía por aquellos tiempos en el pueblo, pero darle vueltas al tema le quitaba el apetito._

 _-Buenos días, mamá.- se acercó a ella para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla y tomó asiento frente a ella comenzando a beber de su tazón de leche. Debía forzarse y comer algo para no preocuparla._

 _-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó con tranquilidad. Armin sabía que tras tomar el desayuno ella también se iría y que no volvería hasta la noche, al igual que su padre._

 _Ambos estaban demasiado atareados tratando con gente de alta clase y viajando de un lado para otro. Aunque le entusiasmaba cuando podían irse juntos a algún lugar lejos de Shiganshina. Su familia siempre había sido partidaria de permanecer en el distrito, no querían dejarse influenciar por los diversos ataques que habían ocurrido hacía unos meses por allí._

 _-Bien. Tengo que hacer varias cosas. Discúlpame.- salió del comedor después de haberse metido un croissant en la boca. Subió a su cuarto y recogió del suelo el papel que había estado leyendo por la noche antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Era una página del periódico, algo que pocos afortunados podían permitirse._

 _El titular no dejaba de llamarle la atención: "La masacre en Shiganshina". Ya habían pasado unos meses de aquello y no lograba sacar una conclusión clara. Según había leído, La legión de Reconocimieto no pudo llegar a tiempo para detenerla y por mucho que habían investigado no tenían nada en claro, o quizás no querían contar lo que sabían._

 _Pero dejando eso de lado, lo que realmente le interesaba era averiguar si algo de aquello podía estar relacionado con varios intentos de ataque a algunos nobles muy cercanos a él. Le aterraba pensar que algún día algo pudiera ocurrirle en su propia casa._

 _Aquellos días su profesor particular se encontraba en un corto viaje a la ciudad interior y volvería con varios libros nuevos que él le había pedido._

 _Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos de terciopelo, su abuelo, se encontraba en el sótano arreglando algunas cosas. Ese era su actual pasatiempo. Las horas pasaban y por mucho que mirara no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Llegó al punto de dejar de lado el tratar de averiguar los próximos pasos de aquella banda y en vez de eso trataba de descubrir quienes eran o cómo solían actuar. Si tan solo tuviera unos cuantos datos más… estaba convencido de que la Legión posiblemente guardaría diversos archivos. Sin embargo, no podía acceder a ellos._

 _Absorto en sus ideas y dejándose llevar por la emoción que implicaba investigar, Armin se agachó instantáneamente tirándose al suelo. Había sido un ruido ensordecedor el que le había llevado a actuar así. Provenía de uno de los laterales de la mansión. Alguien había entrado y era evidente que no tenía buenas intenciones. Entonces, la gran posibilidad de que pudieran ser participantes de la conocida banda, lo alarmó._

 _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la salida al jardín desde la cocina y cuando traspasó la puerta se quedó paralizado ante la idea de que su abuelo aún seguía en el interior. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo y sacarlo de allí, sino lo encontrarían. Pero sus piernas no respondían. Parecían estar en desacuerdo con sus pensamientos._

 _Por mucho que tratara de darse ánimos a sí mismo para impulsarse a volver a entrar, no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí. Estaba repleto de sudor frío y de pensamientos negativos en los que se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez por no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente. Por tener que depender siempre de los demás para seguir adelante. Por mucho que siguiera recordando aquellas palabras que debían darle fuerza, sus deseos no parecían ser suficientemente intensos como para aportarle valor. Siguió así hasta que una fuerte explosión hizo que las ventanas estallaran y saliera disparado por los aires._

 _Armin cayó al suelo dolorido, tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo pero no les dio importancia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro al imaginarse el estado en el que debía estar su abuelo. Él lo había dejado morir._

 _-¿Estás bien?- un hombre con el pelo corto y de color de paja le preguntó revisando con cuidado su cuerpo. Armin, enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo al ver las alas de la libertad en su capa verde. Eso significaba que los responsables de todo aquello debían haber huido a aquellas alturas. La casa ardía y las llamas del fuego comenzaban a extenderse con rapidez devorando todo a su paso._

 _-Mi… mi a-abuelo.- el hombre lo miró preocupado sin comprender del todo lo que quería decirle. -¡mi abuelo sigue dentro! ¡Por favor, ayúdelo!- gritó desesperado agarrando con fuerza la camisa del hombre. Este asintió dando varias órdenes a sus compañeros que acababan de acercarse. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a entrar otro hombre más bajito y con mirada agresiva e impasible lo detuvo._

 _-Es tarde, ya no podemos hacer nada, la explosión ha arrasado con una gran parte de la casa.- asintió rápidamente ante las órdenes de su capitán y se hizo a un lado. Entonces, Armin, sin poder levantar la cabeza repitió una y otra vez aquellas palabras hasta que el capitán se dirigió a él. –tu vivías aquí, ¿no?_

 _Armin trató de vocalizar algo pero no podía evitar tartamudear, aunque el hombre pareció descifrar lo que decía. Tras eso, le preguntó sobre los sujetos pero no pudo serles de gran ayuda ya que ni siquiera había podido verles el rostro._

* * *

 _Unas semanas después, tras el funeral de su abuelo, sus padres tomaron la decisión de instalarse en la ciudad interior del Muro Rose. La muerte de un miembro de la familiar había resultado ser un duro golpe para todos. Armin se encerró en su habitación del albergue durante varios días para reflexionar y tratar de recomponerse. Hasta que la hora de partir a su nuevo y seguro hogar llegó. Con decisión, bajó las escaleras del albergue en el que se habían alojado con su equipaje._

 _-Armin, cariño. Tu padre y yo sentimos todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Nosotros te protegeremos- le dijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo. A pesar de que todos habían sufrido mucho, debía haber sido duro presenciarlo todo en vivo. Su madre deseaba que él no hubiera tenido que verlo._

 _-Espera- Armin se separó de golpe de ella y recogió su maleta del suelo con fuerza. –yo… he tomado una decisión._

 _Estaba nervioso y dudaba que pudiera decir todo lo que tenía en mente de forma correcta, pero sabía que su madre lo comprendería. Al menos eso esperaba._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre?- insistió preocupada._

 _-Mamá, estoy cansado de huir. No quiero ir al interior, quiero quedarme aquí y servir de ayuda.- por fin esa señal que había estado esperando desde aquél día había llegado. Era momento de darle paso a su cambio, aquel que tanto anhelaba y para el que se había preparado._

 _-¿Qué dices, Armin? ¿Cómo pretendes ayudar?- su padre parecía no entender de ninguna manera sus palabras, pero él no se daría por vencido._

 _-Me quedaré aquí. Tengo la edad necesaria para unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y cuando pase el curso de admisión, entonces serviré de ayuda. Les ayudaré a atrapar a esas personas que mataron al abuelo.- ni él mismo podía creerse lo que decía. Estaba renunciando al calor y a la seguridad de un nuevo hogar libre de peligros. Además, los años de entrenamiento no serían fáciles y él tampoco era fuerte físicamente pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Como también estaba dispuesto a facilitar sus conocimientos a la Legión para poder parar los pies a los delincuentes._

 _Tras un buen rato en el que todos se quedaron en silencio analizando sus palabras, finalmente su padre alzó la mano para acariciar su cabeza y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. Parecía comprender sus sentimientos. Su madre, sin embargo, hacía esfuerzos por no empezar a llorar y en cuanto lo abrazó con fuerza no pudo aguantar más las ganas. Armin supo que respetarían su decisión y le dejarían hacer lo que les pedía._

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Armin dejó a un lado los documentos que había estado revisando hacía unos momentos. Contenían los datos sobre el incidente relacionado con su antiguo hogar, a pesar de que no daban suficiente información sobre los sospechosos, nunca había descartado la posibilidad de encontrarlos algún día. Todo aquello inevitablemente le había hecho recordar su doloroso pasado, aunque a aquellas alturas se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida.

Normalmente visitaba tres o cuatro veces al mes a sus padres y vivía en una pequeña casa cerca del muro María, una de las zonas menos conflictivas y más vigiladas a causa del comercio. Aunque en ocasiones, se quedaba trabajando en su ordenado despacho hasta altas horas de la noche y posteriormente se iba a descansar a una de las salas de la comisaría.

No se quejaba en absoluto de su actual situación. Había aprendido un montón de cosas en aquellos años. El capitán y el comandante, así como los soldados más reconocidos, confiaban plenamente en él. Se había construido su propio lugar allí y mucha de la información más importante pasaba por sus manos antes de llegar a su destino. Además, también había encontrado personas con las que compartir un montón de momentos. Desde la llegada de Eren, se había acercado más al resto de la gente consiguiendo así hacer buenos amigos.

Alcanzó los informes sobre las nuevas misiones que se les asignarían a los reclutas, era su trabajo trazar un plan lo suficientemente astuto y seguro para que no tuvieran que correr riesgos innecesarios. Aquellos primeros trabajos no tenían un grado de dificultad alto, así que no debía preocuparse demasiado por ello. Además, era consciente del As bajo la manga, a pesar de que no compartiera del todo sus acciones.

Cuando hubo empezado a repasar lentamente las diez misiones que aquel mismo día se les asignaría a los recién graduados, llamaron a la puerta de su despacho. Armin miró hacia ella con tranquilidad y le dio permiso a la persona que estaba al otro lado para que pasara.

-Adelante.- dijo alto y claro. Uno de los soldados encargados de la seguridad de la zona de los despachos asomó medio cuerpo algo preocupado.

-Disculpe, señor.- hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando y tratando de ser lo más breve posible. –una persona que exigía hablar con usted ha tratado de entrar a la fuerza pero no estaba identificada así que no se lo hemos permitido.

Armin asintió con la cabeza indicándole que no se preocupara, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo como aquello. Aunque echaran de allí a quien solicitara hablar con él siempre iban a avisarle por si se trataba de una visita que él mismo esperaba y de la que no había informado. Por lo demás, solo personas pertenecientes al cuartel, sus familiares o individuos identificados con permisos podían entrar allí.

Cuando el soldado volvió a su puesto, Armin sorbió un poco de agua y se acomodó en la silla esperando el momento indicado. Sabía quién era la persona que quería verlo y también era consciente de que esa persona encontraría la forma de introducirse en su despacho de un momento a otro, así que simplemente la esperó.

Tras siete minutos en los que siguió repasando con cuidado los papeles la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura delgada y bastante alta. Como de costumbre vestía su capa granate oscura y llevaba puesta la capucha para que no la reconocieran. En cuanto cerró la puerta se destapó mostrando su rostro a Armin y tomando asiento mientras lo saludaba brevemente.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Tenía el presentimiento de que pronto volverías a visitarme y cuando el soldado vino a avisarme supe que estaba en lo cierto.- la persona ante él, como de costumbre, se mantuvo callada pero él no necesitaba que le diera conversación o que le respondiera. Hacía ya tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

Armin posó durante unos segundos su mirada sobre la figura. Seguía siendo fría y distante como hacía tiempo. En parte, aquello era algo que le apenaba bastante pero se obligaba a sí mismo a dejar los temas demasiado personales a un lado. No conocía la mayor parte de su pasado, pero si su presente y aquello que él le prometió, era por eso que acudía a su despacho.

-Está bien. Como sabrás, hoy empiezan los nuevos reclutas, no son misiones difíciles aunque sí que hay varios delincuentes con antecedentes graves.- Armin le tendió una copia de cada misión. También le explicó por encima la importancia de cada una de ellas y cuándo se llevarían a cabo. En general, ninguna de ellas presentaba un peligro extremo en el que prestar especial atención, pero aún así le dio las copias para que les echara un vistazo por su cuenta. -Puedo avisarte si hay alguna modificación- le ofreció.

La persona ante él se levantó con cuidado y con absoluta soltura tras haber doblado y guardado los papeles en algún bolsillo oculto. Ya había terminado allí.

-Espera- la detuvo del brazo provocando que se diera la vuelta. -¿tienes intención de ir?- preguntó algo nervioso, en realidad, deseaba que no lo hiciera pero no era decisión suya. –Como te he dicho no son delincuentes excesivamente peligrosos, los nuevos reclutas se las apañarán bien. Dales una oportunidad, por favor.- le pidió. Aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por su parte logró que lo escuchara atentamente. Con un poco de suerte quizás le haría caso.

Tras eso, dejo que se fuera tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

* * *

Eren y Connie se dirigían a la sala principal en la que por fin sabrían cual era su nuevo trabajo. La celebración del día anterior no les había afectado negativamente, incluso parecía que hubiera ayudado a Connie a llegar puntual. Esperaron junto al resto a que abrieran las puertas para que pudieran entrar y tomar asiento en el lugar.

Cuando vio aparecer a Armin por el pasillo con una gruesa carpeta se alegró enormemente de volver a verlo. Los saludó y prosiguió a darles paso a la sala. Justo entonces, cuando Eren se dispuso a entrar vio a alguien que desencajaba totalmente con todos ellos. Su ropa oscura le permitía esconderse a la perfección en los rincones. Por un momento se alarmó pensando que pudiera ser alguien con malas intenciones.

Por instinto, agarró con fuerza el brazo de Connie tirando de él en dirección a la persona que había visto. No dejaría que escapara sin darle antes una explicación convincente. Connie trató de soltarse nervioso, al no entender aquella reacción repentina de su amigo.

Por mucho que surcaran varios pasillos no lograron ver a nadie y todos aquellos con los que se cruzaban los miraban asombrados y sorprendidos.

-Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le dijo su compañero con un tono de voz más tranquilo. Había dejado de tirar de él para darse por vencido. –la charla va a empezar y como no estemos allí nos la cargaremos. Hasta yo soy consciente de eso.- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras observaba el rostro de Eren.

-Lo sé, no estoy seguro de lo que he visto. Quizás sean imaginaciones mías.- admitió suspirando.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto? No me digas que hay fantasmas por aquí… aunque he escuchado algunos rumores- se interesó de inmediato.

Eren comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde estaban para dar por zanjado el tema pero en cuanto le describió brevemente lo que había visto a Connie, se emocionó al instante.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No puede ser!- abrió la boca de forma exagerada. –¡menuda suerte! Hay muy poca gente que la ha visto. –le contó alucinado y culpándose a sí mismo de no ser tan observador.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada, Connie- le dijo él confuso. Entonces se le acercó para susurrarle al oído lo que sabía al respecto.

-Eren, no puedo creer que seas tan despistado. Deberías intentar estar más informado sobre estas cosas.- lo culpó, pero acto seguido comenzó a explicar lo poco que sabía. –Por la descripción que has hecho creo que se trata de ella.- Eren volvió a preguntar cada vez más confundido. –eres un caso perdido… veamos… ¿recuerdas lo que le pregunté anoche a Armin?- hizo memoria sobre la extraña conversación que tuvieron en la taberna, aquella conversación de la que apenas se había enterado y después asintió. –verás, se rumorea que esa persona que has visto tiene unas cualidades excepcionales para dar con delincuentes y atraparlos, es por eso que el capitán Levi ha tratado en varias ocasiones que se una a la Legión pero parece ser que es muy escurridiza. En parte, no me sorprende que no estés demasiado informado ya que es un tema del que nadie habla pero pensaba que como eras tan cercano a Armin, quizás él te habría contado algo. Parece ser que es el único que mantiene contacto con esta persona. Eso sí, a espaldas de los soldados, pero a veces hay gente del cuartel que afirma verla por los pasillos, es por eso que aún se rumorea que sigue viniendo de vez en cuando para obtener información.

Eren escuchó atentamente lo que le decía. Parecía ser información incierta pero con aquello podía estar algo más seguro de que no había sido una ilusión. El hecho de que Armin estuviera involucrado con aquella persona le llamaba la atención, y en parte le molestaba que no le hubiera hablado nunca del tema teniendo en cuenta lo cercanos que eran. Tenía intención de hablar con él al respecto cuando lo creyera necesario. Ahora, con aquella breve e incierta información comprendía mejor la conversación que tuvieron en el bar. Pero en aquel momento lo más importante era volver cuanto antes a la sala de reuniones para obtener su primera y nueva misión.

-Sea lo que sea será mejor volver cuanto antes, supongo que no querrás que el capitán Levi aparezca antes que nosotros. Apuesto a que no le haría ninguna gracia que unos reclutas recién graduados llegaran tarde el primer día de reparto.- Connie comenzó a ponerse nervioso al imaginarse la situación.

* * *

La mayoría de los nuevos soldados y compañeros de Eren se habían marchado ya. Según habían escuchado, sus misiones y quehaceres no requerían gran esfuerzo, se basaban generalmente en vigilar los puntos más conflictivos, e incluso cubrir o vigilar a ciertas personas con altas posibilidades de ser objetivos. Todos eran conscientes de que había un grupo de personas tras las que la Legión hacía tiempo que andaba y que no lograban capturar. Ellas eran la fuente de la mayoría de delitos cometidos aquellos últimos años. Y eso era algo que debían tener en cuenta en todo momento.

Finalmente, Auruo y Petra los nombraron a Connie y a él como compañeros para la última de las misiones y también la primera que se llevaría a cabo. Utilizaron la pizarra para dibujarles un pequeño mapa a pesar de que en los documentos que les darían también lo tendrían. Connie observó a Eren, parecía emocionado y daba la impresión de que aunque intentara llamar su atención no conseguiría distraerlo ni un segundo.

La misión en general trataba de vigilar a altas horas de la noche un viejo callejón donde se sospechaba que podría haber un intercambio de mercancía. Solo eran sospechas pero debían cumplir con su deber. Eren estaba emocionado de verse envuelto en todo aquello. Por lo que les habían dicho su misión era la que más riesgo tenía pero aún así simplemente se trataba de esperar en las sombras y actuar si algo sucedía.

-Pareces bastante contento- dijo Connie dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo cuando ya habían acabado de darles todos los detalles. Eren le mostró una mirada firme y confiada, estaba dispuesto a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

 **Finalmente el tercer capítulo está completo. No sé qué os habrá parecido pero espero que me lo hagáis saber. En el próximo ya tendremos acción y movimiento. La verdad es que será bastante más movidito ;) y lo tengo casi listo, me falta un pequeño empujoncito para acabarlo. A ver si lo puedo subir pronto.**

 **Pobre Armin, ¿verdad? creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que estos personajes tienen una vida bastante trágica pero es completamente necesario para que se ajuste como de debido a la historia. Pronto sabremos más de todos ellos, estoy intrigada por saber lo que os parece jajajaja**

 **Por si hay dudas o desconcierto, quiero aclarar que en este flashback he contado un poco la vida de Armin y cómo se unió a la legión hasta llegar a donde está en la historia actual. Recordad que se unió tan solo un año antes que Eren, por lo que esta pequeña vuelta al pasado es bastante reciente, de hace unos cuatro años.**

 **¡Espero que sigáis leyendo! Y de verdad que agradezco vuestros comentarios un montón. No os imagináis la fuerza que me dan, me motivan mucho jajajaja. Veo que la duda principal es saber quién es "ella" quizás os hayáis dado cuenta pero parece que la cosa está entre Mikasa y Annie jajajaja ¿quién será? Pronto lo sabréis, de momento os dejo un poco más con la incertidumbre :P**

 **¡Hasta dentro de poco!**

 **Tximeletta.**


	4. La primera misión

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La primera misión**

* * *

 ** _Año 858, invierno._**

 ** _Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María._**

 _El invierno había cubierto cada calle y cada rincón a su paso. Ni siquiera los lugares más recónditos se habían librado del aparentemente suave y delicado pero frío manto blanco. La gente frecuentaba menos las calles y se dedicaba a permanecer en sus casas al calor de sus seres queridos._

 _Esto resultaba ser un doble problema para ella; por una parte las bajas temperaturas que debía soportar sin tener un lugar en el que refugiarse. Y por otro lado, la imposibilidad de poder conseguir algo de dinero o comida. Aunque esto último le alegraba. A pesar de no tener más remedio que hacerlo así, se odiaba a sí misma por ello._

 _Hacía tiempo que se prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, que sería más justa consigo misma y con el resto de la gente. Pero en casos extremos, cuando todo lo que la rodeaba estaba en su contra le costaba pensar en otra solución que no fuera robar._

 _Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, su necesidad de saciarse aunque solo fuera un poco. Lo justo y necesario para vivir un día más._

 _La pequeña se levantó del suelo dejando un rastro de nieve tras ella. Únicamente llevaba consigo un largo y fino abrigo sucio y zapatillas desgastadas con algunos agujeros. Se echó a la espalda la bolsa de tela ligera y buscó un lugar con bastante gente en el que pudiera perderse sin ser notada._

* * *

 _Al cabo de unas horas, cuando la noche se abría paso por todo el cielo, la pequeña se paró en las calles centrales de Shiganshina. Tomó asiento cerca de la plaza, utilizando de respaldo la pared de una de las diversas casas. Entre sus manos tenía dos bollos de pan calientes y recién hechos. El dinero que había conseguido, tras varios intentos, lo había gastado en aquello y había sido lo suficientemente lista como para comprarlos a última hora antes de que el puesto cerrara. Así estaría servida hasta el día siguiente._

 _Se tapó con fuerza colocando el pan recién horneado sobre sus piernas para absorber su calor tanto como fuera posible. Después, miró al cielo dejándose llevar. Recordando cada día que la había marcado y que la había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Era cierto que ya no tenía ilusión por nada, ni siquiera el hecho de poder llevarse algo caliente a la boca despertaba algo en ella. Se limitaba a cumplir sus necesidades básicas esperando a que los días pasaran de largo sin causarle demasiados problemas. Aún así, había una idea que rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía ya tiempo: quería cambiar._

 _Por un instante un fuerte golpe en una de las puertas la sobresaltó provocando que girara su cabeza en dirección al ruido. Luego, unos pasos torpes y apresurados se acercaron cada vez más hasta donde ella estaba. Si sus oídos no le fallaban, parecían pasos precipitados acompañados de ligeros sollozos. Entonces, la pequeña figura tropezó con sus piernas estiradas en el suelo y cayó ante ella._

 _Sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas la miraron sorprendidos, como si jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarse con alguien allí. La joven esperó su reacción. Primero pudo ver en él miedo, temor de que ella pudiera atacarlo. Después, se transformó en un nerviosismo extraño e incómodo a medida que se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba cuidadosamente su ropa. Más tarde, cuando decidió sentarse junto a ella, simplemente se calmó como si aceptara su compañía, y se mantuvo en completo silencio. Eso sí, sin dejar de llorar._

 _Ambos continuaron quietos y silenciosos. Finalmente el joven rubio se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y miró atentamente a la joven._

 _-Oye, tú… ¿qué haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar sonándose con fuerza los mocos. Ella siguió observando el cielo mientras le daba un nuevo mordisco al pan que tenía entre las manos. Cuando la vio hacer eso pareció encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. –Ya veo… - se entristeció. –Supongo que he sido un estúpido al salir corriendo así.- se disculpó observándose las manos sucias a causa de la caída._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido, impulsada por el fuerte sonido que provocó la tripa de su acompañante, le ofreció el otro bollo de pan que guardaba. –Si estás aquí es por algo- habló para sorpresa de él._

 _-Yo… no puedo aceptarlo. –se negó. Era lo suficientemente espabilado para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba aquella chica y se sentiría realmente mal si aceptara algo suyo. Sin embargo, aquella débil excusa no fue suficiente para detenerla. Cogió el bollo y se lo puso en las manos con decisión. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y agradecérselo. –verás… sé que no soy fuerte y que los demás son conscientes de ello. Es por eso que me da rabia cuando tratan de quitarle importancia y me protegen. No me gusta sentirme poco útil y con su actitud solo consiguen incrementar ese sentimiento en mi._

 _Ella en ningún momento levantó la vista para observarlo, sin embargo él ya se había percatado de su rostro serio e impasible. En ningún momento la había visto mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Dudó si seguir contándole más o si permanecer callado, así que finalmente optó por comenzar a comer el bollo de pan._

 _-Deberías volver a casa, tu familia se preocupará por ti.- contestó ella después. El joven rubio la miró con un brillo especial. Por algún motivo quería escuchar aquellas palabras. –si no estás conforme con tu situación, entonces cámbiala. Está en tus manos, no esperes que otra persona lo haga por ti._

 _Se levantó de golpe totalmente renovado y devoró el bollo de pan con muchísima rapidez. Le había ayudado a ver las cosas de otra forma totalmente diferente. Aquella chica no le había pedido que simplemente se dedicara a seguir como hasta entonces, que dejara de lado los problemas que le inquietaban. En vez de eso, lo había animado a hacer algo para arreglarlo. Le había ofrecido la oportunidad de cambiarse a sí mismo._

 _-¡Eso es! Creo que estás en lo cierto. Soy un tonto por no haberlo pensado antes. Te doy las gracias de todo corazón.- Armin le dedicó una enorme sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos azules realmente brillantes de los que ella no pudo apartar la mirada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no entablaba una conversación como aquella con otra persona. Incluso le pareció curioso observar lo emotivo que era aquel niño de su misma edad._

 _El joven se preparó para regresar a su casa antes de que sus padres siguieran preocupándose por él._

 _-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó contento esperando que su amiga poco habladora le diera una respuesta. Tardó bastante en responder pero se alegró mucho cuando lo hizo._

 _-Mikasa._

 _-Encantado de conocerte, Mikasa. Yo soy Armin Arlert. Volveré a casa, espera aquí un poco, preguntaré a mi familia si me dejan que te quedes unos días. Y aunque no me dejen, te traeré algo de comida como agradecimiento ¿vale?- le prometió entusiasmado. Ella se puso en pie observando cómo se marchaba y se adentraba a su casa._

 _Mikasa agradeció su preocupación pero debía aplicarse sus mismas palabras. Aquella ayuda que Armin pudiera darle solo le haría sentirse bien y olvidar su verdadera situación durante unos días, y después, todo regresaría a como era antes. Por eso mismo, también seguiría su propio consejo. Cambiaría, pues al fin y al cabo, provocar ese cambio solo dependía de ella misma._

 _Cuando perdió de vista la silueta de Armin, Mikasa recogió sus cosas y desapareció en la oscuridad._

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Carla estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Cuando tuvo todo listo se sentó en la mesa y llamó a Eren para que bajara a comer junto a ella. Aquella noche se iría en su primera misión y aunque le había repetido un montón de veces que no era peligrosa ella no acababa de creérselo.

-Bien, ya estoy listo. Cenaré y me reuniré con Connie.- Carla lo observó orgullosa. Su pequeño se había convertido en una persona admirable, con un corazón fuerte y valiente. Dispuesto a perseguir sus sueños. -¿por qué me miras tan fijamente? Mamá, ya te he dicho que no me expondré a ningún peligro así que tranquilízate.- le pidió preocupado con intención de empezar a cenar.

Sin embargo, su madre se levantó de improvisto para envolverlo en sus brazos y darle un beso en la cabeza. –Eren, te has convertido en una persona maravillosa, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.- el agarró con fuerza a su madre dejándose arropar. –nunca dejes que nadie te arrebate tus sueños.- aquello último le sorprendió bastante. Sabía que a Carla no le gustaba mucho que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa o que la dejara sola pero aún así lo apoyaba al cien por cien.

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado. ¿Quién sino mantendrá a raya a todos tus pretendientes?- le dijo sorprendiéndola. Aquello se había vuelto bastante usual desde que un hombre de un puesto ambulante le regaló varias flores. También había sido a causa de Hannes, en una ocasión, cuando fueron al bar a tomar algo, Eren se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrárselo tan pensativo y sin apartar la mirada de su madre. –Lo digo en serio. No dejaré que cualquiera se acerque a ti, ahora yo soy el hombre de la casa.

Su madre le dio unas pocas palmaditas en la espalda obligándolo a dejar el tema de lado y a continuar con su cena, si no se le haría tarde.

* * *

Eren sintió el frío golpeándolo en la cara. La chaqueta que llevaba lo protegía bastante bien de las bajas temperaturas pero no podía decir lo mismo de las zonas descubiertas como la cabeza y las manos. Lo único audible a su alrededor fueron las pisadas de sus botas y algunos ruidillos provocados por la espada que llevaba consigo.

Caminó hasta casi la otra punta del pueblo en veinte minutos. Cuando llegó a la esquina del bar de Hannes se encontró a una silueta que inmediatamente lo miró. Aún en las penumbras fue capaz de distinguir a la perfección a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Veo que a diferencia de otras veces has sido muy puntual- se rió de él provocándole una gran sonrisa y dándole por completo la razón.

-Por supuesto, ahora es cuando empieza lo interesante de todo esto. No creerías que me lo perdería ¿verdad?- le preguntó incrédulo mientras comenzaban a andar hacia el lugar indicado que marcaban los papeles de Connie. –Aunque tiene pinta de que será una noche algo aburrida- se quejó. Eren le quitó los papeles de la mano con el ceño fruncido, para él todo aquello no era un juego. Ya había vivido en sus propias carnes situaciones realmente difíciles y en los momentos menos esperados. Por eso mismo, jamás podían relajarse con cosas como aquellas. –está bien, lo capto. No te enfades.

-Venga, deja de parlotear. Tendríamos que estar ya allí- lo informó, aunque apenas tardarían unos pocos minutos en llegar. El punto de encuentro que habían escogido estaba realmente cerca.

Eren ignoró cualquier intento de Connie por entablar una nueva conversación hasta que finalmente desistió de ello. En realidad solo se trataba de vigilar durante unas cuantas horas cruciales una zona peligrosamente atrayente para comerciantes ilegales, nadie les confirmaba que fuera a aparecer alguien allí. Pero aún así era consciente de que debían tener cuidado por si tenían que actuar.

Cuando llegaron a la calle indicada se situaron en uno de los callejones frente al establecimiento que debían vigilar. Allí podrían observar todo con claridad si alguien se acercaba y lo mejor de todo: sin ser vistos.

Ambos recordaron mentalmente lo que los informes decían: La zona a vigilar acababa de recibir aquella tarde una cantidad abundante de comida para guardarla en sus almacenes y distribuirla en los próximos días por diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

En Shiganshina todos eran conscientes de que había personas que pasaban hambre aunque generalmente la comida se racionaba de forma adecuada y llegaba a todas las casas. Aquellos últimos cinco meses varios grupos se habían dedicado a presentarse en almacenes como aquel para robar más de un tercio de la mercancía y así, causando graves problemas entre la población más pobre.

Sin embargo, eran bastante escurridizos y les había costado bastante reunir información concreta sobre aquellos sujetos y su forma de actuar. Además, según les había contado Armin, los mejores soldados como el capitán Levi habían estado ocupados en misiones mucho más importantes y no habían podido tomar cartas en el asunto. De ahí el problema de tardar tanto en reunir los datos; habían sido soldados de poco rango como ellos los encargados de hacerlo.

-Esto es una lata, encima ni siquiera podemos mantener una conversación- se quejó Connie después de una hora esperando. Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo seco. Eren lo miró dándole parte de la razón. A pesar de todo, ambos habían sido conscientes desde el principio que lo más probable es que ocurriera aquello. Por suerte, cuando acabara su ronda solo debían volver a comisaría para dar parte de la misión y después tendrían el día libre para descansar y dormir. –menos mal que después descansaremos. Voy a dormir como un condenado- soltó bostezando.

Eren se quedó pensativo. Llevaba razón en que aquello pudiera ser aburrido y en que ponía a prueba su paciencia pero lo prefería antes de tener que enzarzarse en algún tipo de pelea en la que pudieran salir mal parados.

Tras unos segundos Eren abrió el pequeño bolso que llevaba atado a la cintura en forma de riñonera y sacó dos piezas envueltas en tela. Le lanzó una de ellas a Connie y se sorprendió cuando aterrizó en su regazo. La cogió emocionado ofreciéndole a Eren una mirada totalmente agradecida.

-Cortesía de mi madre- le dijo. Cuando lo abrió pareció que los ojos se le saldrían. Era un gran trozo de bizcocho esponjoso que no tardó en probar. Eren sonrió y rió en bajo al verlo, era igual que un niño pequeño pero le gustaba la personalidad tan divertida que tenía. Aunque a veces fuera difícil creérselo, sabía que en ciertas cosas Connie y él eran bastante parecidos.

Connie casi se atragantó cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos cerca de aquella calle. Eren fue el primero en reaccionar y asomarse para observar como un hombre delgaducho caminaba rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados. Se detuvo ante la puerta del almacén e hizo varios movimientos rápidos hasta que se escuchó un crujido. Se había encargado de deshacerse de la cerradura de las puertas. Entonces, no esperó más para cerciorarse de que aquella persona debía ser uno de los responsables.

Sin darle tiempo a Connie a levantarse salió al lugar llamando la atención del sujeto. El hombre, asombrado, empezó a correr calle arriba en cuanto reconoció su uniforme de soldado. Eren corrió tras él sin asegurarse antes de que Connie lo seguía.

-¡Eren, espera! ¡Maldita sea!- se tropezó con sus propias piernas cuando trató de ponerse en pie con tantísima rapidez. Su compañero le sacaba un buen cacho de ventaja pero no tardaría en alcanzarlo, ya que era uno de los más rápidos de la promoción. Solo se trataba de un hombre pero nadie les aseguraba que no pudiera ir armado. Aunque Eren pudiera ocuparse de él sin problemas no debían actuar solos, así que se encaminó hacia donde ellos se fueron.

Connie aceleró el paso tanto como pudo hasta que logró ponerse a la par de Eren mientras jadeaba y trataba de mantener la respiración. Ponerse a hacer ejercicio así de repente cuando hacía unos segundos se estaba metiendo un cacho de bizcocho entre pecho y espalda no podía ser bueno.

-¿Por qué eres tan impulsivo? ¡Tenías que haberme esperado!- le echó la bronca pero él estaba tan absorto en la persona que tenían delante que no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad todas sus palabras. –estúpido cabeza hueca… algún día conseguirás que nos maten- se rió a carcajadas. Era muy propio de él actuar así.

-¡Connie!- le llamó la atención. –vete por el camino a tu izquierda y lo acorralaremos. Al final de esta calle solo hay un callejón sin salida, si conseguimos que entre ahí lo atraparemos- le contó cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Llevaban unos minutos corriendo detrás de él y a pesar de no destacar físicamente tenía buen aguante y era rápido, pero lo alcanzarían. Y así, su primera misión acabaría con éxito.

Connie asintió y levantando el brazo a modo de señal siguiendo los pasos que le indicó. El hombre ante ellos repetía continuamente los mismos movimientos, únicamente concentrado en huir de ellos. Cuando unos cuantos metros más adelante Connie lo sorprendió por el camino a su izquierda no tuvo más remedio que optar por la única vía libre.

Eren sonrió victorioso cuando volvió a juntarse con su compañero. El hombre había dejado de correr al llegar al final del callejón y se dejó caer rendido al suelo. Ambos se tensaron, el momento más peligroso había llegado. No sabían si iba armado o si se resistiría a ser atrapado, ni siquiera si contaba con más compañeros.

Ésta última idea de más sujetos participando en el robo alarmó de sobremanera a Eren, era algo que no habían tenido en cuenta cuando actuaron. El hombre se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha y sin mostrarles su rostro. Entonces lanzó con una de sus manos el candado de la puerta, que cayó a pocos centímetros de sus pies y después, solo les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Gesto suficiente para que algo dentro de Eren se removiera ante la idea que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza. Habían sido unos verdaderos estúpidos al no darse cuenta de aquello. Soldados anteriores a ellos no habían logrado atraparlos precisamente por sus diversas tácticas y estrategias, por eso mismo, aquella misión no podía ser tan fácil como simulaba ser hacía unos minutos. Una vez más, sus impulsos le habían llevado por el camino erróneo descuidando el verdadero objetivo con el que debían cumplir.

Sus puños se cerraron con rabia y temblaron exageradamente antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato y empezara a correr de vuelta al lugar. Escuchó a Connie gritar tras él con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole que se detuviera pero no lo haría. Si no lograba llegar a tiempo todo aquello sería un fracaso con el que tendrían que cargar y todo a causa de su poca experiencia. Aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas o, al menos, eso creía. Pero si no lo intentaba tampoco podría saberlo.

Tras él, Connie se volvió loco pensando en lo que hacer. Esta vez no podía tomarse la libertad de salir tras su compañero, ya que aquel hombre también era uno de los involucrados y tendrían que llevárselo a comisaría para tratar de sacarle alguna información. Tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y hasta que Eren no reaccionó de nuevo le costó entender qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Todo había sido una especie de señuelo.

-Novatos estúpidos, habéis caído en nuestra trampa. Ha sido demasiado fácil.- Connie se acercó hasta él con paso firme y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara para hacerlo callar. No se sentía para nada contento con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas y le preocupaba dejar a Eren solo, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que podrían ser varias personas las que se encontraran allí y tenían órdenes de no involucrarse en peleas si eran demasiados. Más bien, solo debían ganar tiempo o alejarlos de allí pero estaba seguro de que Eren no admitiría algo como aquello. Se maldijo nuevamente por no saber cómo actuar hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar: Utilizaría su cinturón para atar a aquel desgraciado a una cañería impidiendo que huyera.

* * *

El paisaje se distorsionaba a causa de la velocidad que llevaba. La adrenalina había hecho efecto en su cuerpo y las ganas de detener todo aquello eran tan grandes que le daban la energía necesaria para continuar con su ritmo.

Eren llegó a la escena y se encontró a varias personas en pleno proceso. Tres hombres corpulentos cargaban cajas de madera y sacos llenos de trigo y otras cosas a una pequeña carreta. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos recuperando el aliento y preparado para interponerse y detenerlos.

-¡Eh! ¡Dejad ahora mismo lo que estáis haciendo!- gritó furioso. Los dos hombres que estaban fuera cargando todo se sobresaltaron por un momento. No parecían estar preparados para encontrárselo tan pronto, pero no se dejaron acongojar por él. Se detuvieron en seco observándolo atentamente.

-Si solo es un crío- dijo uno de ellos. –como se nota que la Legión está perdiendo fuerza, cada vez mandan a soldados más incompetentes. ¿Es que quieren hacernos reír?- se burló de él provocando carcajadas también en su otro compañero.

Eren, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar por sus comentarios, no tenía ningún miedo de enfrentarse a ellos a pesar de que sabía perfectamente las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salir victorioso. Pero para él, era aún peor acobardarse y darse por vencido sin haberlo intentado. Prefería que le dieran una paliza a huir de ellos.

Dio unos pocos pasos amenazantes acercándose a ellos y mostrándoles una mirada segura y sombría. No se echaría atrás. Uno de los dos hombres ante él le indicó a los otros dos que siguieran cargando cosas mientras él se encargaba de Eren.

Le mostró una sonrisa arrogante. Era alto y de compostura ancha. Se arremangó la manga y tensó su cuerpo para tratar de asustarlo pero no tuvo ningún efecto en él. Eren pasó a la acción tan rápido como tuvo oportunidad. Recordó cada paso que había aprendido durante sus años de preparación.

Primero simuló un golpe alto para, acto seguido, despistarlo y golpear con fuerza una de las rodillas de su contrincante con su pie. El hombre soltó un leve quejido de dolor y se llevó una de las manos a la zona dolorida. Pero no se dejó despistar por aquel golpe y trató de propinarle varios puñetazos a Eren hasta que únicamente el último de ellos lo alcanzó en el vientre. Se encogió de dolor escupiendo en el suelo y tratando de tranquilizarse para que aquello se aliviara un poco y pudiera continuar con la pelea. Su contrincante no le dio ni un segundo de respiro, aunque supiera que ganaba a Eren en fuerza y tamaño no quería abusar de su suerte. Se desharía de él lo más rápido posible para escapar de allí con todas las provisiones que habían saqueado.

Eren intentó erguirse cuando un nuevo puñetazo se estrelló en su cara provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás soltando varios gemidos de dolor. Él hombre pareció darse por satisfecho cuando se dio la vuelta volviendo con los demás y susurrándoles algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. No podía permitirlo. Con la visión nuevamente borrosa y varias partes de su cuerpo palpitando del dolor consiguió levantarse y acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta. Aprovechó su fanfarronería para propinarle un golpe seco en la nuca con el mango de su espada.

El hombre se quedó quieto totalmente, sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio de la noche ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando su mirada se quedó en blanco, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Eren había logrado dejarlo seco al darle en el punto indicado. Lo miró en el suelo, estaba completamente seguro de que no volvería a levantarse de momento, aunque aún debía enfrentarse a otros dos y dudaba que lograra algo con aquello, pero al menos quizás podría ganar un poco de tiempo. Ya debían haber pasado unas horas desde que la misión empezó y hasta él se había dado cuenta de que el cielo oscuro comenzaba a clarear a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

No vio venir el segundo golpe en su estómago, aunque únicamente se había permitido cinco segundos de descanso. La espada que tenía en su mano derecha cayó al suelo a unos metros de él y no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de alcanzarla. Otro de los hombres, con cara desencajada, no había dudado en golpearlo con rabia. Parecía afectado tras haber observado con sus propios ojos como su compañero perdía la consciencia ante él y Eren lo notó por la fuerza que empleaba en sus puñetazos y patadas. Estaban cargados de ira.

Lo arrinconó en la pared del almacén. Estaba totalmente indefenso y ni si quiera era capaz defenderse en aquel estado. Únicamente sentía cada vez más y más punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo. Los golpes eran rápidos y precisos, no los veía venir. Le pareció oír la voz de otra persona bastante lejana.

-Oye, déjalo ya, acabarás matándolo- dijo el tercer hombre que estuvo cargando la mercancía en el carro. Ya había terminado con todo e incluso había conseguido subir el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente en el carro. Era momento de que se marcharan.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa? No sería la primera vez. ¡Voy a hacerle pagar lo que le ha hecho a Jim!- gritó con rabia.

A Eren a aquellas alturas le costaba mantener un pensamiento claro en mente. La única idea lo suficiente firme era la de morir. Con la paliza que le estaba propinando acabaría matándolo.

Entonces, ocurrió. Los golpes parecieron detenerse de inmediato con la puesta en escena de otra persona. Eren trató de abrir su ojo menos dañado para reconocerla. Connie debía haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo, estaba seguro de que había terminado corriendo tras él aunque no le dijo cuáles eran sus intenciones. Esperaba que hubiera llevado ayuda, sino, probablemente acabaría como él.

Los movimientos ante él eran tan rápidos que le costaba distinguirlos, empezaba a marearse, pero aún así, trató de sacar fuerzas para ponerse en pie ayudándose de la pared a su espalda. Por un momento sintió que lo estaban rociando con algo, ¿agua templada quizás? la oscuridad y su grave estado no le permitían identificar nada.

En pocos minutos todo movimiento cesó inmediatamente. Eren trató de acercarse a la persona de pie ante él. Había conseguido mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas unos cuantos segundos. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de reconocer a Connie.

-Me a-alegro… de verte… C-conn… ie- soltó antes de desplomarse y quedar inconsciente ante la figura. Su cuerpo no cayó al suelo porque la persona ante él lo sujetó con fuerza y lo cargó con cuidado sobre su espalda para alejarlo de la escena a su alrededor.

Lo único que Eren pudo detectar antes de perder completamente la consciencia y toda capacidad de pensar. Fueron aquellos ojos fríos y distantes que tan bien conocía. Una mirada que vio por primera vez hacía cuatro años y que jamás había olvidado.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo donde la acción nuevamente asoma. No sé si he conseguido narrar todo tal cual me lo he imaginado yo a medida que escribía pero espero haber captado vuestro interés y sobre todo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Quizás penséis que la historia es algo lenta, pero como ya os he dicho, hay muchas cosas que contar e información que desvelar y requiere su tiempo. Además, así dedico un espacio a diferentes personajes, ya que me gustan todos mucho aunque tengo a mis preferidos jajaja.**

 **Me gustaría aclarar que, aunque normalmente trato de hacer los capítulos más o menos con el mismo número de hojas, en este fic variará bastante. En esta ocasión me decanto por escribir únicamente lo que crea conveniente en cada capítulo. Es decir, tengo mis ideas bien ordenadas y se exactamente lo que debe ocurrir en cada capítulo (aunque puedan variar algunas cosas). Por eso, habrá algunos algo más cortos y otros bastante más largos, pero no os preocupéis porque siempre tendrán un mínimo decente para leer ;)**

 **Al principio del capítulo se ha descubierto un nuevo suceso del pasado, de Armin y Mikasa. Concretamente la primera vez que se conocieron, por lo que este fragmento iría antes del que puse en el capítulo anterior. Bastante curioso, ¿verdad? Solo diré algo, una de las frases que más me gustan y que emplearía diversas veces, es que "las casualidades no existen". Así como no hay lugar a la rendición para Eren. Para conseguir algo que se quiere hay que intentarlo hasta el final. Siempre.**

 **Con este pequeño cachito filosófico nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que os animéis a seguir leyendo esta historia y, por supuesto, a comentar.**

 **Tximeletta.**


	5. ¿Aliada o enemiga?

Diezmo de Sangre

* * *

Capítulo 5

¿Aliada o enemiga?

* * *

 _ **Año 862, primavera.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _No era la primera vez que salía de misión especial. Aunque en esta ocasión era él quien estaría al mando. Incluso él mismo se sorprendía de haber alcanzado con tanta rapidez un puesto importante junto al comandante Erwin Smith._

 _-Capitán Levi, todo listo para pasar a la acción- lo informó uno de sus soldados._

 _Levi se pasó la mano por su pelo alborotándolo un poco. No hacía mucho que habían dejado sus caballos unas cuantas calles lejos de allí al cuidado de dos de sus soldados. Él se había dirigido con otros seis a la zona indicada._

 _Alrededor de las doce de la noche una llamada urgente de uno de los vecinos les había avisado de un posible ataque al oeste de Shiganshina. Por suerte o por desgracia, él era el único que aún no se había ido a casa, así que inmediatamente se hizo cargo de todo y tras darles indicaciones a algunos de los soldados que estaban de servicio, partieron hasta el lugar._

 _Los tenían a tiro. Un grupo de cinco personas, entre las que podía divisar a dos mujeres, campaba a sus anchas por la vacía calle. Habían roto los cristales de diferentes hostales para robarles el dinero y objetos de valor que encontraron. En ese momento, se disponían a entrar en una casa. Todos reían y se jactaban de sus hazañas sin ser conscientes de que los vigilaban de cerca._

 _Petra esperaba impaciente a que diera la señal para disparar. Tanta incertidumbre comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa aunque se repetía a si misma que no debía dejarse llevar por la impaciencia. Había participado con Levi en más de una misión peligrosa y nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de problema. Aunque esta vez era él quien estaba al mando. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendió a confiar plenamente en él. Era cierto lo que decían los demás, nadie podía prever lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al capitán, aún así, no dudaban de él. Tendría sus razones para que aún no hubiera dado la señal de atraparlos cuando los tenían prácticamente en la palma de la mano._

 _-Capitán… -insistió otro de los hombres al observar como entraban en una de las casas y sacaban de la misma a dos miembros de una familia. La niña pequeña de tan solo seis años de edad lloraba a pleno pulmón, asustada. Esto alarmó a varios de los soldados que apuntaban y los tensó mucho. Aquellas personas estaban sufriendo y viviendo una situación innecesaria a causa de que ellos aún no hubieran actuado._

 _Levi, sin embargo, mantuvo su semblante serio y concentrado en cada movimiento que hacían. En ningún instante pareció perder la calma. Su confianza y extraña tranquilidad era lo único que lograba retener en sus puestos a sus compañeros de equipo._

 _Entonces, cuando las cinco personas que habían entrado en la casa se encontraban nuevamente en la calle, otras dos que hasta entonces habían estado escondidas en los alrededores se acercaron hasta ellos con armas en las manos._

 _-Parece que esos incompetentes ni siquiera se atreven a dar la cara- dijo una de las mujeres orgullosa de lo que habían conseguido aquella noche. Dos de sus compañeros tenían a la familia de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza gacha._

 _Uno de los recién llegados se acercó hasta la mujer que acaba de hablar, la cogió de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin respiración. La mujer sonrió ante aquello y tras acariciarle la mejilla se volteó para indicarles al resto que era hora de largarse de allí._

 _Petra y sus compañeros comprendieron al momento lo que Levi había estado esperando. Si hubieran actuado antes seguramente alguno de ellos habría salido herido a causa de aquellos dos hombres que también esperaban en las sombras. Seguramente, lo de la familia lo habían hecho a modo de provocación para lograr que salieran si estaban escondidos en los alrededores._

 _Se sintió orgullosa de haber seguido las instrucciones de su capitán y de haber confiado en él. Nuevamente se sentía llena de energía y seguridad para enfrentar la situación con calma._

 _-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco antes de irnos?- sugirió uno de los hombres agarrando con fuerza el pelo de la mujer situada entre su marido y su hija pequeña. Su marido trató de moverse para impedir que le hicieran daño pero otro de ellos le propinó una patada que lo lanzó hacia atrás._

 _Los soldados se pusieron tensos. ¿Si no había peligro por qué no actuaban todavía? Entendían que Levi los hubiera retenido para evitar daños innecesarios pero aquello había terminado y eran perfectamente capaces de hacerles frente._

 _-Capitán, deberíamos hacer algo ya…- comentó Auruo en voz baja. Levi alzó la mano sin dejar de observar atentamente la escena. Era una indicación clara de que debían esperar. ¿Esperar a qué? –pero, capitán, ellos…_

 _-Espera. Aún no.- fue lo primero que dijo desde que estaban allí escondidos. Y a pesar de ser solo tres insignificantes palabras tenían el efecto de mantenerlos firmes y quietos en sus posiciones. Así debían seguir hasta nueva orden._

 _Tras unos cuantos segundos en los que parecía que le darían una paliza a aquel pueblerino, una sombra rápida y casi invisible para la mayoría de ellos, se desplazó ágilmente hasta situarse muy cerca del grupo de cinco hombres. Solo Levi parecía ser consciente de ella._

 _-Preparaos. A mi señal.- indicó nuevamente. Los que portaban rifles de asalto se mantendrían allí para cubrir a los que entrarían en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su intención era no causar ninguna muerte, por ello, sus disparos irían directos a partes del cuerpo que no fueran letales para los delincuentes. Y solo si era necesario._

 _La hoja de una pequeña navaja brilló en la oscuridad, en esta ocasión no fue solo el capitán quien se percató de ello, algunos de sus soldados también parecieron verla sin comprender nada, pero la señal de ataque los sacó de aquella distracción obligándolos a concentrarse únicamente en lo que tenían a tiro._

 _Cuatro de ellos, incluido el capitán, llegaron en pocos segundos hasta los delincuentes sorprendiéndolos. Noquearon rápidamente a los más cercanos y a aquellos que portaban armas. Al percatarse, los delincuentes más alejados trataron de acercarse a la familia del suelo y tomar a alguno de ellos como rehén para no ser atrapados, sin embargo, Petra y Auruo, desde la oscuridad del callejón, evitaron a toda costa que eso sucediera._

 _En seguida controlaron la situación y se encontraron reteniendo a los sujetos en el suelo mientras se quejaban continuamente. Cuando terminaron y miraron a todos lados no encontraron al capitán por ningún sitio._

 _Uno de los soldados recordó entonces que cuando Levi noqueó a los dos sujetos con armas le ordenó que se hiciera cargo de todo mientras él se ocupaba de algo. Con todo el ruido le había costado entenderlo._

 _-Vamos, los llevaremos a donde están los caballos y esperaremos allí al capitán- gritó el soldado con voz firme. Los demás comprendieron rápidamente que en ese momento era él quien había tomado el mando y que debían seguir sus instrucciones. Llevaron a la familia al interior de su hogar y tras tranquilizarlos y disculparse por todo lo sucedido los dejaron allí._

* * *

 _Levi corría tanto como le era posible, aunque le estaba costando horrores alcanzarla sabía que podía lograrlo. Al fin y al cabo, había demostrado sus perfectas habilidades en aquellos años de entrenamiento, había nacido para aquello. Aunque no le gustaba alardear de ello, simplemente trataba de analizar objetivamente su situación y calculaba a la perfección las habilidades de la persona que tenía ante él._

 _Era tremendamente rápida y ágil, su vestimenta oscura le permitía camuflarse en la oscuridad y perderse de vista durante segundos pero aquello no funcionaría con él. Se había entrenado también durante la noche para no pasar por alto aquel tipo de situaciones de cara a futuros delincuentes._

 _La figura parecía no cansarse, aunque estaba seguro de que aquella persecución tan agotadora comenzaba a afectarla de alguna manera. Cuando, unas calles más abajo, tomó la decisión de subirse a los tejados de las casas, le pareció ver que resbalaba con una de las tejas húmedas. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente para ganar unos cuantos metros y sentír que estaba a punto de pillarla._

 _Entonces, cuando volvió a bajar a tierra y dobló varias esquinas, Levi decidió que era el momento adecuado para darle caza. Llevó su mano derecha al cinturón y agarró uno de los ganchos que tenía amarrado al mismo cinturón. Esperó un poco más y cuando la tuvo a tiro ante él, de un movimiento rápido lanzó el gancho. Se enrolló en su tobillo inevitablemente y cuando tiró, logró hacerla caer al suelo sin lograr encaramarse a una pared de piedra._

 _Al acercarse con cuidado observó que la capa de la joven no era tan oscura, tenía un ligero color granate. Jadeaba sin poder evitarlo. Vio como llevaba su mano a la cintura para sujetar con fuerza su pequeño cuchillo, sin embargo, Levi no se intimidó. Sabía que no lo atacaría._

 _-Por fin tengo el placer de hablar contigo cara a cara- le dijo con tono respetuoso. La miró fijamente esperando a que ella levantara su rostro cubierto por una capucha. Levi pudo observar que tenía el pelo bastante largo, a pesar de que no se había dado cuenta de ello por su intenso color negro. Su piel era pálida como la porcelana y sus ojos… fríos como el hielo y vacíos como el abismo más profundo._

 _La muchacha finalmente lo miró directamente sin ofrecerle ninguna expresión. Solo se mantuvo quieta esperando a que él continuara hablando._

 _-Supongo que eres consciente de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, no eres alguien impulsiva que únicamente se guía por sus arrebatos. –le comentó manteniendo su seriedad pero ella no respondió. –me alegro de estar en lo cierto._

 _La joven se puso en pie aunque no parecía tener intenciones de salir corriendo. Levi se acercó a ella lentamente dirigiéndole una de sus miradas penetrantes y serias. Colocó con fuerza su mano en la pared junto a la cara de la muchacha que no le sacaba más de cinco centímetros de altura. A pesar de que el gesto podía parecer algo violento ella no se inmutó y dejó que el capitán se acercara a su rostro lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia._

 _-Eres tan sumamente precisa y certera que tu sola presencia resulta una amenaza para nuestra Legión. Es por eso que solo unas pocas personas saben de tu existencia. –la informó. Ella lo miró escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Eso sí, sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza la navaja en su mano derecha. –al menos, entre quienes seguimos con vida._

 _Ella continuó igual, sin mostrar ningún tipo de estremecimiento por sus palabras, aunque por dentro podría ser completamente diferente. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de la presión que empezaba a ejercer sobre su arma blanca, tanta que comenzaba a cortarse la palma de la mano._

 _Entonces, sin apartar la mirada de ella, Levi llevó su mano libre hasta la navaja, percatándose de lo que ocurría. Ella se agitó levemente por el contacto frío pero no aflojó la presión. –Puedes guardarla, no vas a usarla.- le dijo. La joven consintió que aflojara su mano y dejó caer el arma al suelo con un ruido seco. Levi le mostró una pequeña sonrisa casi imposible de percibir. No comprendía del todo sus intenciones pero la tensión que hacía unos momentos tenía parecía esfumarse poco a poco._

 _-Has causado muchos problemas a la Legión de Reconocimiento y lo sabes. Eres tan culpable como ellos, aunque quieras convencerte de lo contrario- la joven sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella conversación pero, por primera vez, se veía incapaz de huir. Temió que aquel hombre pudiera percibir como se sentía. –pero también debo reconocer que eres diferente, ¿sabes? Te recuerdo a la perfección, Mikasa.- esas últimas palabras la alteraron tanto que sin querer abrió su boca y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, tal y como aquel individuo pretendía. Entonces, logró recordar algo que hacía tiempo había enterrado. No era la primera vez que se encontraban._

 _Una de sus piernas tembló un poco y fue entonces cuando Levi decidió que era momento de continuar con su charla._

 _-Nos parecemos más de lo que crees, es por eso, que quiero darte la oportunidad que un día a mi me ofrecieron. –se acercó hasta su oído para susurrar sus próximas palabras. –la oportunidad de cambiar._

 _Sus manos también temblaron y un sudor frío la recorrió de golpe provocando que se agitara al instante. Pegó un pequeño salto alejándose inmediatamente de él. Levi supo que con aquello había llegado al límite, pero había logrado terminar lo que pretendía. Soltó el gancho de su pierna recogiéndolo rápidamente y viendo como la joven retomaba su rumbo dispuesta a saltar la pared del callejón sin salida. Entonces llamó su atención logrando que se girara hacia él una última vez._

 _-¡No olvides esto!- lanzó con fuerza y puntería la navaja que instantes antes había dejado caer al suelo y ella la atrapó en el aire con un movimiento rápido. Después, simplemente desapareció y Levi decidió que había terminado el asunto que tenía pendiente. Era momento de regresar con su escuadrón y llevar a todos los delincuentes a la comisaría. Les esperaba una larga noche de papeleo, sobre todo a él, ya que había estado al mando de la misión._

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Abrió sus ojos con cuidado al escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse. Trató de mover su cuerpo pero desistió de ello cuando notó dolor por todas partes. Entonces, su mirada se centró en la persona que acababa de poner una manta sobre su madre, que tenía medio cuerpo echado sobre su cama y permanecía profundamente dormida.

Su mejor amigo se acercó a él por el otro lado para hablarle en bajo, no querían despertar a Carla.

-¡Por fin despiertas!- dijo contento Armin. Eren le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa agradecido por su preocupación mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de su madre. Después, le dirigió una mirada llena de preguntas a su compañero, quien inmediatamente comprendió todo y comenzó a aclararle algunos de los sucesos.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Cuando te trajeron al cuartel te llevaron inmediatamente a la sala de revisión donde curaron tus heridas y después te dejaron descansar aquí en la enfermería. Connie pidió a uno de los soldados que avisaran a tu madre de lo sucedido para que no se preocupara, ya que a él no le permitieron ir en persona. Y… bueno, creo que te imaginas lo que ocurrió después.- le sonrió nervioso. Eren conocía perfectamente a su madre y su forma de actuar.

-Exigió que le dejaran verme, ¿verdad?- Armin asintió con la cabeza.

-Es muy testaruda. Se negó a irse hasta que pudiera verte en persona. De nada le sirvió que le dijeran que estabas bien.

Eren sonrió contento, lamentaba que hubiera pasado una mala noche preocupada por él. Pero agradecía enormemente todo su apoyo, así como el de su compañero por querer avisarla. Si no lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente habría sido peor para Carla porque estaba convencido de que era capaz de esperarlo despierto hasta que regresara de la misión. Y se habría preocupado aún más si se retrasaba tanto y no tenía noticias de él.

-Armin, la misión… fue un fracaso, ¿no?- preguntó temiendo su respuesta. Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido antes de perder la consciencia y lo sucedido antes de eso estaba demasiado borroso como para obtener una imagen precisa. Cuando levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos brillantes y alegres, supo que quizás todo había acabado bien.

-Para nada, Eren- le contestó de inmediato. Él se alegró enormemente, poco le importaba su estado si había logrado conseguir sus propósitos. –Connie no está herido y por suerte, tus heridas no son tan profundas ni graves como nos temíamos al principio. Sanarás rápido.- le contó contento.

Entonces, Eren suspiró aliviado. –oye, ¿y los delincuentes? ¿Han logrado sacarles algo de información acerca de la organización?- preguntó con curiosidad. A aquellas alturas los tendrían a todos bajo control. Pero la mueca extraña que se dibujó en la cara de su amigo le descolocó bastante. -¿qué sucede? ¿se niegan a hablar?- siguió con sus preguntas.

-No es eso, Eren. Ellos… bueno, los tres sujetos con los que te viste envuelto los encontraron muertos. Solo han conseguido capturar al que Connie trajo a comisaría.- le informó esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Eren estaba estupefacto, ¿cómo era aquello posible? Recordaba haber noqueado a uno de ellos y después solo golpes incesantes que le propinaban. ¿Cómo habían acabado con la vida de ellos? ¿Quizás se resistieron cuando iban a ser capturados y al complicarse tanto las cosas no les quedó más remedio que matarlos? Armin pareció leerle la mente y cada una de las hipótesis que barajaba en su conflicto interno. Pero descartó todas ellas con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Has dicho que cuando estaba inconsciente me trajeron aquí. –él asintió. Pero también le había contado que Connie fue el encargado de llevar hasta allí al único delincuente que atraparon. A menos que hubiera hecho dos viajes dudaba que lo hubiera traído él. ¿Entonces, quien había sido? -si no fue Connie, ¿quién me trajo? ¿Algún soldado que estaba por los alrededores?

-Me temo que no. Y tampoco fue Connie quien dio la orden de que te buscaran, cuando llegó a tu posición ya no estabas allí. Eren, tú llegaste a comisaría antes que Connie.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mostrando sorpresa. De repente las sábanas le daban demasiado calor y optó por levantarse de la cama con ayuda de Armin, quien insistió en que volviera a tumbarse. La imagen de la mirada oscura y penetrante se volvió a su cabeza. Se giró inmediatamente hasta Armin sujetando su brazo con fuerza pidiéndole que le contara quien había sido.

-Tranquilízate, Eren. Te lo contaré todo si es lo que quieres, pero cálmate un poco.- pareció entender y comprender sus palabras, así que decidió seguir lo que su amigo decía para que le aclarara lo sucedido. –fue ella, ya sabes… ¿recuerdas las preguntas de Connie en vuestra celebración de graduación?- Eren al instante recordó también la conversación que tuvo con Connie en el pasillo cuando siguió una silueta pensando que podía ser un fantasma escurridizo.

-Ella… ¿quién es ella? ¿Ella los mató?- sentía la necesidad de saber más para poder aclararse. Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por un portazo que también despertó a Carla.

-¡Eren!- su madre se incorporó dándole un gran abrazo lleno de alegría al ver que había despertado. Él dejó inmediatamente el tema del que estaban hablando para concentrarse en su madre y en el recién llegado.

-¡Por fin despierta la bella durmiente!- gritó Connie desde la entrada del cuarto. Era una sala grande con más camas pero allí únicamente se encontraba él rodeado de gente.

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Luego nos vemos, Eren- le dijo Armin, aunque él prefería aclarar todos los asuntos que tenían pendientes pero comprendió que se lo contaría cuando llegara el momento.

Su madre se quedó un buen rato más con ellos hasta cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Sus heridas, principalmente, eran moretones y un montón de magulladuras. No tenía ninguna extremidad rota ni gravemente lesionada. Cuando Carla, a causa de la insistencia de Eren, regresó a casa para descansar, Connie tomó asiento junto a él.

-Menuda paliza te dieron ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?- preguntó él con curiosidad. Eren le contó brevemente todo lo que recordaba hasta quedar inconsciente. Incluso la persona a la que vio y confundió con su compañero. -¡claro que no era yo! ¿Bromeas? Me decepciona que no seas capaz de reconocerme- bufó tratando de sentirse dolido pero entonces le dio unas palmadas a su compañero en la espalda.

-Oye, Connie. ¿Es cierto que no fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí?- él bajó la cabeza algo triste, o quizás incómodo. Eren, en cambio, observaba expectante cada movimiento de su cuerpo esperando una respuesta. Entonces, Connie afirmó con la cabeza.

-Até al hombre que perseguimos para ir a ayudarte. Pero cuando llegué ya no estabas y bueno… me asusté un poco al ver tanta sangre. –se quedó en silencio unos segundos para continuar después. –Creí que uno de esos cuerpos podría ser el tuyo.- Eren le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de apoyo. Apreciaba muchísimo su preocupación. –pero cuando me aseguré de que no eras tú corrí a por el hombre para avisar cuanto antes a la comisaría de lo ocurrido y entonces… me dijeron que estabas dentro y que te estaban curando las heridas.

-Connie, yo no…- trató de explicarse. No había caído en que podría salir perjudicado con todo aquello. ¿Y si creían que había sido él quien los había matado a todos?

-¿Estás loco? claro que no has sido tú, te conozco muy bien y sé que no harías algo así- lo tranquilizó. –No es la primera vez que ocurre esto ¿sabes? es información confidencial y son pocos quienes lo saben, pero nadie te culpará a ti, no te preocupes.

Connie se levantó con intención de marcharse y dejarlo allí para reposar.

-Al fin y al cabo, la misión fue un éxito- se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa lo más sincera que pudo. –Esta noche lo celebraremos donde siempre, ¡así que no llegues tarde!- Eren trató de excusarse pero en realidad su estado no le impedía moverse. Simplemente no debía sobre esforzarse. El médico pasó a hacerle una revisión por la tarde después de haber estado todo el día reposando y le dio permiso para irse si quería. Solo le indicó que debía seguir descansando y que lo hiciera en casa.

Aún no era demasiado tarde y necesitaba despejarse un poco, estar tanto tiempo reposando en una cama lo asfixiaba. Por eso, decidió pasarse por el bar de Hannes.

Cuando entró un olor muy familiar lo envolvió, la fragancia del alcohol era tan familiar como apetitosa para él. Se acercó al mostrador con intención de hablar con su viejo amigo pero éste, al verle entrar por la puerta, le hizo indicaciones para que tomara asiento. Preparó una de sus cervezas preferidas y se la llevó hasta la mesa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Eren? Ya estoy enterado de lo ocurrido.- le dijo preocupado y al mismo tiempo aliviado de verlo bien. Eren agradeció que la hinchazón de su cara hubiera bajado rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No tardaré en curarme y así podré seguir con mis obligaciones- le informó pensando en cuál sería su próxima misión.

-Sigues igual que siempre. Creo que deberías tomarte un buen descanso hasta reponerte del todo- le dejó la cerveza en la mesa –pero antes puedes tomarte esta medicina tan refrescante- le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su puesto. Eren sujetó la botella fría con la mano y la observó durante unos instantes hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo.

-¡Has venido!- gritó Connie tomando asiento. –Pensaba que te irías temprano a dormir como las abuelitas- bromeó. Junto a él, Armin también había ocupado el asiento libre que quedaba en la pequeña mesa.

-No te pases, Connie. Sabes que necesita seguir reposando para recuperarse- le reprochó.

Cuando ellos también estuvieron servidos Armin y Connie se dirigieron unas miradas algo tensas, como si intentaran obligar al otro a empezar a hablar pero ninguno parecía encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Estas continuas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para Eren y tras soltar un suspiro decidió ayudarlos.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa?- Armin lo miró sobresaltado y acabó tomando la palabra.

-Se trata de lo que estábamos hablando antes cuando despertaste. No puedo deciros mucho. Sin embargo, si puedo contaros lo justo y necesario.– Connie se alegró un poco. –teniendo en cuenta que te has visto involucrado en una situación de estas es conveniente que tengas las cosas más claras. Eso sí –bajó aún más la voz provocando que se acercaran a él para escuchar mejor. –no podéis hablar de esto con absolutamente nadie. Confío en vosotros.

Ambos asintieron y esperaron a que nuevas palabras brotaran de su boca. Eren estaba nervioso, como si estuvieran a punto de darle una noticia realmente reveladora y que tendría graves consecuencias en él.

-La persona que te trajo fue quien… se deshizo de esos delincuentes- comenzó con decisión.

-Oh, vamos, Armin. Creo que llegados a este punto los dos hemos sacado esa conclusión solitos y también sabemos que te refieres a Mikasa- lo interrumpió Connie viéndose sorprendido por la mano del chico rubio que cubrió de inmediato su boca en cuanto nombró a la persona de la que hablaban.

-¡Connie!- le advirtió molesto indicándole que no volviera a llamarla por su nombre.- él suspiró y volvió a hablar.

–Eren la vio el otro día en uno de los pasillos del cuartel pero no conseguimos alcanzarla.

Armin se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y recordó a la perfección la charla que había tenido en su despacho.

-Aquel día fue a verte a ti, ¿verdad?- le presionó Connie. Armin suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo le di la información sobre todas las próximas misiones. Es lo que suelo hacer cada cierto tiempo.- les contó. Eren se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse de que filtraba información a gente externa al cuartel. ¿Y si aquello les perjudicaba?

-Pero… esa mujer, ¿coopera con la Legión de Reconocimiento?- preguntó. Al fin y al cabo les había ayudado, ¿no? y lo había llevado a él hasta el cuartel cuando podría haberlo dejado tirado en la calle.

-No- la respuesta le sorprendió bastante, más que a Connie, quien ya sospechaba que los rumores fueran ciertos. –ella no trabaja con ni para nosotros, Eren. Actúa por voluntad propia.

-¿¡Qué!? Entonces es posibilidad que la muerte de los delincuentes no fuera un simple accidente…

-Exactamente.

-Por supuesto que no lo fue- afirmó Connie con total seguridad. –no sé mucho sobre el tema y lo único que he escuchado son rumores pero tengo entendido que en todas las misiones en las que ha aparecido los delincuentes o personas involucradas en el asunto mueren. Tuviste suerte, Eren.

Armin apretó los puños al escuchar aquellas palabras pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Eren sospechaba que sabía más de lo que les contaba pero quizás aún no estuviera preparado para hacerlo.

-Entonces es tan peligrosa como ellos. ¿Por qué permiten que siga actuando así? La Legión de Reconocimiento es perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a todo.- dijo él bajo la mirada asombrada de Armin.

-Seguramente tenga a alguien que la encubra a parte de Armin. Dudo que sea capaz de campar a sus anchas sin que nadie la detenga. Hay soldados realmente buenos que podrían atraparla si quisieran- continuó Connie. Armin no parecía dispuesto a continuar con la conversación.

-¡Vaya! ¡Mirad quien se deja caer por aquí!- gritó en voz alta un soldado cerca de la barra. Llevaba el pelo marrón claro demasiado peinado. Era alto, delgado y parecía bastante fuerte. Junto a él, bebían de sus vasos un joven más alto que él con el pelo negro y una chica bajita con nariz aguileña y el pelo rubio recogido en un moño.

Eren, Connie y Armin se giraron para observar qué era lo que pasaba, ya que sus voces llamaban la atención rompiendo por completo las conversaciones de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Entonces, en sus uniformes en vez de unas alas de libertad tenían bordado una especie de caballo de color verde con un cuerno. Tampoco llevaban la capa característica de la Legión.

-Son de la Policía Militar… ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó para sí mismo Connie. Entonces Eren frunció el ceño al reconocer a dos de esos soldados y después miró con cautela a los recién llegados. Concretamente el capitán Levi junto a dos soldados más. Sin embargo, por muy evidente que resultara que los comentarios que hacían iban dirigido a ellos, los ignoraron por completo.

-Lo que os decía, ni siquiera son capaces de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Les dejan el trabajo más sencillo y la cagan constantemente- el joven de pelo negro parecía ponerse nervioso con las palabras de su amigo que tomaba un nuevo buche de su vaso con whisky.

-Jean, deberías bajar un poco la voz.- le propuso amablemente y tratando de no alterarlo más de lo que estaba.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿Estás insinuando que no tengo razón?… ¿es que no lo entiendes? Por culpa de ellos muere mucha gente. Así es como hacen las cosas- escupió con maldad. Después miró a la rubia bajita llamada Annie sin esperar a que le devolviera la mirada. Mantuvo su rostro tan inexpresivo como solía hacerlo y se dedicó a pegar un buche a su bebida. Marco se dio la vuelta hacia la barra para ignorar sus palabras.

Jean, al ver como sus compañeros parecían desinteresados en sus comentarios comenzó a alterarse mucho más y apretó con fuerza sus puños. –ya veo… no queréis ver la verdad ¿eh? ¿Tanto miedo os dan? Pues yo no me acobardaré- dejó su vaso con intención de caminar hacia el capitán a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Los soldados a su alrededor no se apartaron aunque ya habían puesto sobre aviso a Levi. Eren observó furioso la escena. Aquél imbécil se estaba pasando de listo y ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar sus propias palabras. Para él, todo aquello sin argumento alguno carecía de sentido. A no ser, que las muertes de las que hablara fueran las de todos aquellos casos sobre los que ellos tres acababan de hablar. Las misiones en las que la mujer se había involucrado y el hecho de que la Legión no las hubiera impedido. ¿Entonces se referían a la misma persona?

Apretó sus puños enfadado pero Armin cuando se dio cuenta le pidió que observara con tranquilidad lo que ocurría.

-¡Eres un maldito embustero!. Tú y tus aires de superioridad… en realidad solo es una fachada para ocultar tu incompetencia como soldado- continuó hablando ante el capitán. Por un momento Connie se estremeció, jamás nadie se atrevería a decirle algo así a Levi. Aquel pobre insensato no debía conocerlo.

Levi esperó unos pocos segundos para dejarle gritar a gusto y después, pese a que el joven le sacaba más de treinta centímetros hizo un movimiento rápido provocando que quedara tumbado en el suelo bajo él. Levi se mantuvo agachado a su lado sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa. Jean, en cambio, estaba tan sorprendido que no atinaba a comprender lo que había sucedido.

-No pienso malgastar ni un segundo más con alguien como tú. –se acercó más a su rostro para que sus próximas palabras solo pudiera escucharlas él. -¿acaso te niegas a creer que sólo eres un maldito peón más? Eres despreciable.- soltó su camisa dejando que se diera un golpe en la cabeza. Levi dejó algunas monedas en la barra y salió de allí seguido por sus compañeros.

Todos los huéspedes del bar se mantuvieron absortos en la discusión, de alguna manera esperando que se produjera una pelea. Pero en cuanto el capitán dejó el establecimiento todos continuaron con sus asuntos. A excepción de unos pocos hombres mayores que soltaron varias carcajadas al ver a Jean tirado de aquella manera tan vergonzosa en el suelo.

El soldado de la Policía Militar se levantó con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, su rostro estaba rojo y no era únicamente a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Carraspeó mirando a su alrededor con intención de seguir soltando bravuconerías pero Marco se le adelantó y lo arrastró hasta la calle seguido de Annie. Aquella noche ya habían tenido suficiente y aunque seguramente tardarían muchísimo tiempo en volver por Shiganshina, no significaba que no pudieran meterse en más líos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Ha sido bastante larguito pero no podía parar de escribir xd. Creo que en este se han aclarado muchas cosas, o al menos he dejado bastante información sobre ciertos asuntos importantes. Aunque me temo que hay varias cosas que han quedado en el aire y que todavía no pueden saberse a ciencia cierta. Y para descubrir de qué se trata tendréis que seguir leyendo :P**

 **Como habréis comprobado, esta vez el pasado se centra en Mikasa y Levi, un poco curioso ¿verdad? Quiero decir que por algún motivo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esa parte. Me imaginaba la escena y me emocionaba un montón jajajaja. Son dos personajes que me encantan.**

 **En general creo que es de los primeros fics en los que puedo escribir sin parar y no me aburro de lo que narro ni de los diálogos. Quizás se deba a que me estoy centrando en diferentes personajes y en etapas distintas. Quién sabe. Pero mientras funcione seguiré adelante para tener listos cuanto antes los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Vuestro apoyo me resulta imprescindible para motivarme a seguir la historia, así que me gustaría que me dijerais qué opináis y qué cosas os gustan o crees que debería mejorar o cambiar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Eternamente agradecido

Diezmo de Sangre

* * *

Capítulo 6

Eternamente agradecido

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Las dos siguientes semanas de recuperación habían sido realmente difíciles para Eren. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, reposar no era lo suyo. Al menos, su madre le había permitido salir de vez en cuando para hacer recados y le permitía encargarse de hacer las comidas cuando ella no estaba en casa.

Tras la noche en la que celebró con Armin y Connie el éxito de su primera misión, Carla se había enfadado bastante con él. Lo sermoneó durante casi una hora y después estuvo un par de días en los que apenas le dirigió la palabra. Entendía que estuviera preocupada por él pero si se hubiera encontrado realmente mal no habría accedido a salir un rato con sus compañeros. Después de aquello decidió portarse bien y estar más formal de lo normal para, poco a poco, ablandar a su madre y conseguir que el trato volviera a ser el mismo.

Ahora que el tiempo de reposo había finalizado no podía evitar volver a sentir nervios. El tiempo que sus superiores le habían dado para descansar y sanar sus heridas terminaba y al día siguiente ya podría regresar al cuartel para una nueva misión.

La energía recorrió todo su cuerpo con ganas. Había tratado de convencerlos para que le dejaran regresar antes, no soportaba tener que aguantar las batallitas de Connie. Aquellas pequeñas y poco peligrosas misiones en las que había trabajado mientras él estaba ausente. Quería volver a sentirse útil. Al fin y al cabo, hasta la herida más profunda se había sanado con rapidez debido a sus ganas de regresar. Y además había algo mejor aún. Connie no había vuelto a escuchar que la mujer apareciera en alguna de aquellas misiones, y eso le parecía una buena noticia porque no quería verse involucrado con ella de nuevo. Por muy posible que fuera ella quien los ayudara a su madre y a él en el pasado.

Si era verdad aquello que contaban, si realmente apreciaba tan poco las vidas como para matar a toda persona involucrada en sucesos extraños o peligrosos, entonces era tan culpable como los hombres y mujeres que ellos mismos trataban de detener. Si así era, lo vitaría a toda costa, el mismo la detendría.

* * *

Eren se introdujo con paso ligero en la comisaría. Había llegado media hora antes del toque de queda en la sala de reuniones. Aquella mañana les indicarían sus nuevos quehaceres. Sin embargo, había otra razón para que hubiera llegado tan pronto, más bien, se debía a su necesidad de evitar algo que lo inquietaba. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, ella podría estar allí para enterarse de las nuevas misiones.

Corrió por los pasillos arriesgándose a que le llamaran la atención pero las pocas personas con las que se encontró únicamente le dedicaron una mirada rápida y desorientada.

Entró al despacho de su mejor amigo creyendo que a lo mejor la encontraría ahí.

-¡Eren! Me has asustado… ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?- preguntó un poco alarmado por su repentina aparición. Eren pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los soldados en la entrada no le habían puesto ninguna pega, quizás fuera por su uniforme. Tomó asiento y relajó su cuerpo mirando fijamente a Armin, quien esperaba que le aclarara su presencia.

-Armin, vengo a pedirte que no le pases más información a esa Mikasa. –dijo decidido. El joven rubio bajó la vista algo triste. Y negó despacio con la cabeza.

-Aunque me lo rogaras no dejaría de hacerlo, Eren.- contestó con voz baja. Su compañero fijo aún más sus ojos verdes en él mostrando cierta acidez ante la respuesta. Ambos sabían que aquello no estaba permitido.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Sabes lo que te pasará si te pillan?- Armin asintió con la cabeza mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Era totalmente consciente desde el primer instante en el que todo comenzó. –No lo entiendo. ¿Te está amenazando?- preguntó tratando de darle algún sentido. -¿o es que acaso apoyas su forma de actuar? Porque no soy capaz de entenderlo, Armin- entonces Armin alzó la vista sorprendido.

-En absoluto. Claro que no estoy a favor de sus actos. Es por eso que no acabo de comprender nada, ni tampoco creo que los rumores que se cuentan de ella sean ciertos- comentó, aunque ni él mismo creía del todo en sus propias palabras. –lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de lo que debo hacer. No puedo negarle la información, Eren. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo- concluyó. –Si algún día se enteran estaré dispuesto a asumir toda la responsabilidad.

Eren lo miró sorprendido, ¿qué motivos podría tener para querer ayudarla? Aún sin saber nada de ella y arriesgando su propia puesto que tanto le había costado conseguir. No parecía querer compartir sus razones, sin embargo, Eren era incapaz de delatar a uno de sus amigos más preciados aunque se sintiera tremendamente frustrado y decepcionado por lo que hacía.

Tras esperar un rato formuló una última pregunta.

-¿Ya ha recogido la información sobre las nuevas misiones?- quiso saber. Quizás aquella vez tampoco aparecería como había ocurrido las semanas de su ausencia. Era todo un misterio tratar de adivinar sus intenciones o su manera de actuar. Averiguar qué era lo que la impulsaba a tomar cartas en el asunto o a dejarlo pasar.

-Hace unos minutos.- con aquella respuesta salió corriendo del despacho con rostro desencajado. En ningún momento se la había cruzado por el pasillo cuando fue al despacho y aunque supo que a aquellas alturas no la encontraría la buscó por todas partes. Era realmente buena pasando desapercibida.

* * *

 _ **Año 859, primavera.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

" _En tus manos está la posibilidad de cambiar" Armin se había repetido aquellas palabras durante años esperando, algún día, volver a encontrar a su dueña._

 _En todo aquel tiempo no había pasado un solo día en el que no pensara en ella o en el poder que aquello le ofrecía. A pesar de eso, el cambio que tanto anhelaba se alejaba bastante de sus manos. Y apenas podía darle alcance. Sin embargo, era consciente de que muchas cosas de su entorno habían evolucionado. Y todas ellas para bien._

 _Aquella tarde se dirigía como de costumbre a casa después de haber estado durante varias horas en la biblioteca de su escuela. Se estaba esforzando mucho por aprender todo aquello de su interés y con la facilidad que la posición de su familia le ofrecía, no la desaprovecharía. Había aprendido a valorar más todo lo que disponía._

 _Cuando llegó a casa subió seguido a su cuarto después de cenar. Se sentó en su escritorio acompañado de una pluma, tinta, papel y la llama de una vela. Fuera, el frío empañaba los cristales y el aire agitaba con fuerza los árboles._

 _Cuando la lluvia intensa golpeó los cristales de su ventanas alzó el rostro sorprendido. Se había sumergido tanto en su mundo que no se había percatado de aquello. Decidió levantarse con cuidado para estirarse, y tras mirar la hora en un viejo reloj, permaneció en la ventana observando el tormentoso escenario._

 _Parecía más tarde de lo que realmente era pero se debía a las calles vacías por causa de la tormenta, en realidad, la mayoría de los establecimientos seguían abiertos aún._

 _Sus ojos, sin querer, se posaron sobre la única figura que corría por las calles desiertas e inundadas. Armin se sorprendió y su corazón dio un gran vuelco al creer que quizás sería la persona que tanto había esperado. Pasó la mano por el cristal para eliminar el vaho y obtener una visión más clara. Estaba casi seguro de que podría ser ella._

 _Cogió rápidamente su abrigo con capucha más grueso, su cartera y las llaves de la casa para salir a la calle. Por suerte, su familia acostumbraba a irse a dormir temprano para madrugar y dudaba que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia si no hacía ruido._

 _La lluvia lo caló en pocos minutos, correr en dirección de la figura no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Sabía que corría el alto riesgo de que no fuera ella. Era peligroso deambular por las calles a aquellas horas y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo irresponsable que estaba siendo. Pero por algún motivo aquella noche quería dejarse guiar por su instinto. Quería equivocarse._

 _Corrió tanto como su cuerpo le permitió, a aquellas alturas debía estar bastante lejos pero cabía la posibilidad de encontrarla o de cruzársela. Necesitaba verla de nuevo._

 _Pasó más de media hora deambulando por distintas calles mientras trataba de refugiarse de la lluvia bajo los balcones. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando unas voces lo sorprendieron tras él. Sin embargo, para nada se parecían a la voz que él buscaba. Un impulsó lo obligó a correr de nuevo lejos de ellas, tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _-¡Por allí!- escuchó que gritaba uno de ellos tras él. Los ruidos se camuflaban por el sonido del agua pero era consciente de que lo estaban persiguiendo y de que no tenían buenas intenciones._

 _Se introdujo en varios callejones tratando de perderlos de vista pero era inútil, eran más veloces que él y en poco tiempo acabarían atrapándolo. Se sentía tremendamente estúpido por haber salido a aquellas horas. Más que lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él le preocupaba los problemas que con aquello pudiera ocasionar a su familia._

 _Un nuevo rayo cayó muy cerca de él alumbrándolo todo a su alrededor y cuando el ruido se hizo paso, ocultó el rápido movimiento que lo obligó a agacharse en el interior de un callejón. Observó con asombro como los sujetos pasaron ante sus ojos sin percatarse de su presencia. El agua seguía cayendo y la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo le dejó centrarse en que alguien se encontraba sobre su espalda ejerciendo presión para que se mantuviera tumbado en el suelo encharcado._

 _Unos segundos después le permitió levantar la cabeza y girarse. Sus ojos azules brillaron con entusiasmo al reconocer su rostro delgado de porcelana y aquellos ojos rasgados, fríos como el agua que se colaba en su cuerpo. De repente, toda la carrera y el posible resfriado que pillaría al día siguiente merecieron la pena._

 _-Eres tú… ¡por fin te encuentro!- le dijo ilusionado. La joven se levantó pegándose a la pared para evitar que el agua cayera sobre ella directamente. Su escondite no había sido más que unas cuantas cajas de madera vacías y mal colocadas. Pero eficaces para ocultar sus pequeños cuerpos._

 _La joven que era un poco más alta que él miró a ambos lados preparada para continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, Armin la detuvo antes de que volviera a desaparecer._

 _-Espera, por favor. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Armin.- la chica posó su mirada en él sin cambiar de expresión. Lo recordaba a la perfección, así como su conversación. Después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza afirmando que lo reconocía._

 _Armin agarró su brazo con decisión y la condujo con cuidado hacia la calle contraria a la que habían escogido sus perseguidores._

 _-Te ruego que me acompañes.- le suplicó. –Esta vez aceptarás mi invitación, ¿de acuerdo?- ella no supo cómo actuar. Debía regresar antes de que aquellos hombres volvieran para encontrarla pero la extraña personalidad de aquel joven la desorientaba un poco. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en querer estar con ella? Por sus palabras daba la sensación de que la había estado buscando. Su decisión de aquel momento le llamó bastante la atención, así que sin entender del todo el por qué, se dejó guiar por él._

 _Mikasa se ató la capa que llevaba de modo que ocultara bien su cuerpo y se colocó la capucha para ocultar su rostro antes de entrar al bar que Armin le indicó. Se había decidido por uno muy alejado y prácticamente oculto de las calles principales._

 _El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor y había bastante gente resguardándose de la tormenta y divirtiéndose charlando. Escogió una mesa situada en el rincón más alejado. Ella seguía sin entender del todo cuáles eran sus intenciones hasta que Armin se acercó a la barra para pedir algo y unos cuantos minutos después el camarero puso dos grandes platos ante ella. Uno de ellos estaba repleto de patatas cocidas con ajo y perejil. El otro, en cambio, tenía dos grandes bocadillos de queso._

 _Ella levantó ligera y cautelosamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya._

 _-Esto es para ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aquel día me ayudaste muchísimo.- acercó con una mano los platos hasta ella y más tarde colocó también un enorme vaso de agua en la pequeña mesa. –Siento no poder hacer más, pero esta salida nocturna me pilló bastante desprevenido y no llevo más dinero encima.- se disculpó._

 _Ella tras dudar unos instantes optó por coger uno de los bocadillos y comenzar a devorarlo con ganas. No ocultó que realmente tenía hambre y aunque no entendía del todo la gratitud que demostraba hacia ella no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de comer algo caliente. Sin embargo, se negó a comer más de la mitad de cada plato, así que Armin tuvo que terminar lo restante._

 _-Yo… me he tomado muy en serio aquello que me dijiste. Aún es pronto pero sigo esforzándome por conseguir ese cambio.- le explicó avergonzado tratando de no entusiasmarse más de lo debido._

 _Mikasa levantó la vista sorprendida sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Le costaba creer que unas simples palabras hubieran ayudado tantísimo a alguien hasta el punto de querer seguirlas a rajatabla. Aunque, ella también creía en eso del cambio._

* * *

 _Cuando terminaron de comer y Armin le contó algunas cosas más, ella lo acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa para, acto seguido, salir corriendo casi sin despedirse. Vio a Armin sonreírle en la oscuridad antes de desaparecer para evitar la posibilidad de que aquellos hombres pudieran encontrarla allí._

 _-¡Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda estaré encantado de ayudarte!- dudó que hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras pero por un momento le dio la sensación de que se había detenido para contemplarlo en la distancia._

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Eren desistió de seguir buscando cuando la hora se acercó y se cruzó con Connie. Lo arrastró hasta la sala de reuniones esperando a que los encargados llegaran cuanto antes.

Esta vez, las misiones parecían ser un poco más serias de lo habitual y también pudieron comprobarlo por el número de soldados que nombraban en ellas. Por desgracia, Connie no sería su acompañante aquella noche, en vez de destinarlo al equipo de Connie lo habían nombrado junto a otros tres soldados.

Según les habían explicado, nuevos focos de mercancía ilegal se concentraban por Shiganshina. El alcohol era preciado por todos y a pesar de no ser tan caro, su venta estaba exclusivamente a manos de establecimientos como bares o restaurantes. Sin embargo, tenían constancia de que traficaban con él libremente y que eran especialmente escurridizos. Por eso, esta vez serían ellos quienes vigilarían desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer uno de los focos. También había otro equipo formado por tres soldados que vigilarían no muy lejos de ellos. Aquello les dio a entender que realmente les interesaba detener el tráfico ilegal de alcohol cuanto antes.

* * *

Un joven bastante más alto que Eren, rubio y con las facciones muy marcadas pasó a buscarlo por su casa. Era musculoso y fuerte, quizás de los que habían obtenido mejores resultados en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en resistencia. Su semblante serio parecía amenazador a pesar de que no fuera realmente así. Cuando salió de casa saludó a Eren amistosamente.

-¿Estás listo? Vamos a darles caña a esos delincuentes- anunció enérgico. Había escuchado verdaderas maravillas de Reiner, hasta el momento no había fallado en ninguna de sus misiones y su nombre destacaba fácilmente entre el resto.

-Si- respondió con ganas. Su madre no se había quedado tranquila cuando salió de casa pero no le quedaba más opción que esperar pacientemente que todo transcurriera debidamente.

Un rato después se juntaron con sus dos compañeras que Eren ya conocía de antes. Una chica rubita y mona de baja estatura que los miraba con dulzura y a su izquierda, una joven alta de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y que mostraba cierto afán de protección hacia su compañera.

-Buenas noches, Christa.- saludó Reiner con una sonrisa. Ymir le lanzó una mirada furiosa indicándole que no se acercara tanto a ella. Eren lanzó un suspiro al verse envuelto en aquel ambiente tenso. Sin embargo, en seguida pusieron rumbo al lugar destinado.

-Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos a ellos. Tengo entendido que el equipo encargado de esto la semana pasada fracasó por culpa de un chivatazo erróneo- explicó Reiner cuando se situaron en medio de la calle. Después, decidieron subirse al tejado y esperar allí con el cuerpo tendido sobre las tejas.

-Entonces es probable que la información que nos dieron sea falsa, ¿no?- se aseguró Christa obteniendo un asentimiento de Reiner e Ymir.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- habló Eren tras un buen rato en silencio. Las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo se posaron en él para después girar repentinamente la cabeza hacia una humareda a dos calles de donde se encontraban. Pronto, unos pocos gritos desgarradores se abrieron paso entre ellos.

Christa no esperó más y bajó inmediatamente de su posición para correr hacia el incendio que se había provocado. Ymir siguió sus mismos pasos tratando de detenerla sin éxito.

-¡Esperad! ¡No debemos separarnos! ¡Otros se ocuparán de eso!- gritó Reiner con todas sus fuerzas pero las dos chicas habían desaparecido en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro. –mierda…

-Reiner, espera aquí, iré a por ellas- sugirió Eren preparándose para saltar a tierra firme. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido él también se dirigió hacia el foco. Eren había sido perspicaz al sugerir que se quedara Reiner. Era mucho más fuerte que él y estaba seguro de que si se encontraba con algún contratiempo tendría bastantes más posibilidades y facilidades que él para controlarlo.

Rápidamente, cruzó las calles necesarias para llegar hasta el lugar hacia el que sus compañeras habían corrido. Sin embargo, se alegró de actuar con precaución y de asomarse cuidadosamente antes de entrar en acción sin pensarlo dos veces. A lo lejos, tanto Christa como Ymir se encontraban sentadas en el suelo con un arma apuntando a sus cabezas y varias personas rodeándolas.

Eren se tapó la boca nervioso tratando de reprimir sus ganas de actuar y temiendo que tal vez el más mínimo sonido atraería la atención de los sujetos. Observó la escena unos cuantos minutos más: el incendio no eran más que dos barriles situados en una esquina ardiendo con fuerza. Los gritos, en cambio, debían haber sido provocados por los atacantes. Ni siquiera sabía si se trataban de las personas que perseguían pero era evidente que su intención había sido atraerlos hasta allí para capturarlos. Esa nueva hipótesis le llevó a pensar que quizás Reiner pudiera estar también en peligro.

-Como le toques un pelo a Christa juro que te cortaré esa maldita mano- escuchó gritar a Ymir desde el suelo. Poco le importaba que la estuvieran apuntando. Lo que más le importaba parecía ser el estado de su compañera.

En contra de su voluntad Eren se vio obligado a dejarlas atrás para asegurarse de que Reiner también se encontraba a salvo y después, ambos pensarían en algo para comunicarse con el otro equipo que debía encontrarse cerca de ellos e irían a ayudarlas. No era propio de él ser cauteloso y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos pero en aquella ocasión se encargaría de que todo saliera bien.

Eren tardó poco en regresar al lugar que había dejado atrás, pero prefirió no haber visto lo que se encontró allí. Nuevamente se asomó desde la esquina más cercana y ante él solo pudo distinguir varios cuerpos.

En el suelo, había un sujeto tumbado con un líquido carmesí a su alrededor. Junto a él le pareció distinguir a Reiner por su cuerpo musculoso. Permanecía atado en el suelo e inconsciente. Seguramente habría sido él el encargado de dejar a aquella otra persona inconsciente pero no había tenido demasiada suerte.

-Este cabrón es fuerte- comentó uno de los que quedaban en pie. –pero ha tenido la mala suerte de quedarse solo.- rió.

-Aún así mira qué avería le ha hecho a Jack- respondió otro de ellos.

-Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. Allí llegan nuestros hombres, haremos el intercambio y aquí no habrá pasado nada.- Eren se sintió totalmente impotente ante lo que veía, estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared y eligiera a quien eligiera ayudar no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Enfrentarse nuevamente a ellos sería una locura, esta vez, quizás la idea de buscar ayuda fuera la más indicada.

Dio unos pasos atrás con intención de cambiar de calle para buscar a los otros tres soldados que fueron destinados allí. Si no estaba equivocado también debían haber visto el fuego y a lo mejor estarían sobre aviso.

Un ruido encasquillado provocó que se detuviera en seco dirigiendo su mirada hacia el tejado a su lado. En él vio a un hombre que lo apuntaba directamente con un arma y sonreía triunfante.

-Vaya, vaya… mira a quien he encontrado aquí. El jefe tenía razón cuando dijo que serían varios los soldados que vendrían hoy para tratar de detenernos. –comentó para sí mismo en voz alta. Después lo obligó a introducirse en la difícil escena que había contemplado minutos antes. Los hombres lo miraron asombrados y al mismo tiempo contentos por haberlo atrapado a tiempo antes de que pudiera haber dificultado sus planes.

Eren se acercó hasta Reiner para inspeccionarlo rápidamente con la mirada, no parecía gravemente herido pero la situación era totalmente desfavorable para ellos y no sabía qué podría suceder a partir de entonces.

-Sois como ratas que se esconden en la oscuridad de la noche esperando atraparnos ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre que había hablado anteriormente. –es una pena que ya nos sepamos todos vuestros trucos.

Eren observó como comenzaban a llenar unas cestas redondas de mimbre que podían colgarse en la espalda cual mochila. El vidrio de las botellas sonaba al chocar suavemente unas con otras. Y aquello fue lo último que vio antes de que el hombre que lo apuntaba con el cañón le diera un fuerte golpe con el mango de su arma y provocando que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Ya has visto más de la cuenta, ahora te quedarás quieto y calladito - dijo entre risas. Eren sintió como un hilillo de sangre recorría su mejilla y la zona del golpe le palpitaba desenfrenadamente. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para aparentar estar inconsciente como su compañero pero permaneció atento esperando oír información que les pudiera resultar valiosa si conseguían salir de aquella. Su visión era limitada pero justa para poder verlos moverse con soltura. Mientras tanto también pensaría en algún modo de escapar de aquella, si sus compañeros no llegaban pronto actuaría por su cuenta. No permitiría que les hicieran nada, ni tampoco abandonaría a las chicas a su suerte.

Se limitó a mantenerse quieto y totalmente absorto en lo que ocurría ante él. Entonces, un grito desgarrador le asombró tanto que abrió sus ojos de par en par. Uno de los hombres que había terminado de cargar la cesta al completo se desplomó cerca suyo soltando un montón de sangre.

Eren observó con rapidez tratando de identificar a la persona que había hecho aquello aunque en el fondo tenía la ligera sensación de saber quien había sido. Quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Poco a poco y en un breve periodo de tiempo que no pasó de los siete minutos, todos y cada uno de los sujetos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, a excepción del que lo apuntaba con el arma. Eren podía percibir su nerviosismo desde donde estaba.

-¡O-Oye, tú, seas quien seas será mejor que te vayas!- le amenazó a la sombra ante él. Pero no logró detener sus pasos firmes y decididos. -¡He dicho que te v-vayas!- gritó con desesperación.

La figura le propinó un fuerte golpe en la tripa logrando que el hombre dejara de hablar y se encogiera hasta quedar tirado en el suelo en posición de feto. Estaba aterrorizado y su mirada suplicaba piedad. La figura, que le daba la espalda a Eren sacó un pequeño cuchillo y lo agarró con fuerza. Tenía intención de matarlo al igual que al resto de ellos.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No quiero morir!- suplicó entre sollozos – ¡te juro que no volveré a hacerlo! Por favor.

La figura se mantuvo quieta observando su mirada de terror y súplica, aunque no parecía sentirse conmovida por ella. Eren tuvo el presentimiento de que sus ruegos no servirían de nada. Hizo un rápido movimiento para darle el golpe final pero entonces, Eren se levantó torpemente quedando de rodillas y sujetó con fuerza su brazo.

-¡Espera!, ¡No lo hagas!- le pidió temeroso pero con tono firme. Entonces, la joven giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de él. Aquellos ojos profundos y su cara inexpresiva le provocaron un enorme escalofrío. Pero se alegró de haber llamado su atención y quizás, de haber evitado una muerte.

* * *

 **¡Hoolaaaa!**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo listo para continuar con la aventura. En esta ocasión el pasado vuelve a centrarse en Mikasa y Armin, es un fragmento que ocurre después del primer encuentro que tuvieron. Y creo que explica un poco mejor sus motivos para querer ayudarla.**

 **El próximo capítulo está casi listo, ¿qué ocurrirá con Eren y Mikasa? ¿Tenéis alguna idea?**

 **Agradezco muchísimo a aquellas personas que me comentan y que me dedican un ratito para hacerme saber si les gusta el fic porque creo que lo necesito para obligarme a continuarlo. La verdad es que me desmotiva mucho no tener casi comentarios pero tampoco me parecería justo exigir un mínimo de reviews para seguir con la historia porque estoy segura de que debe haber lectores/as a quienes les interese seguir leyendo. Así que supongo que solo tendrá que ver con la velocidad de actualizar. Si me equivoco y lo estoy haciendo mal también me gustaría saberlo, los comentarios no tienen por qué ser solo sobre cosas buenas, me gustaría saber opiniones o recibir críticas constructivas sobre el capítulo.**

 **Por eso, gracias de corazón a quienes me apoyan, me emociona muchísimo leer los comentarios. Y creo que volveré a coger la costumbre de hace años en la que los contestaba en cada capítulo a forma de agradecimiento. Además, algunos/as no estáis registrados/as y no puedo contestaros jajajaja. Estas son las respuestas a los del último capítulo:**

 **Guest** **: Gracias por tu apoyo, estoy teniendo cuidado con los signos de puntuación. Aunque me temo que a veces se me escapan algunos detalles jajaja. Me alegro de que disfrutes de este dinamismo y espero que como en los anteriores este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas. Yo misma he vuelto a leer el capítulo anterior y he encontrado algunos fallitos que debería corregir. ¡Hasta pronto! Y esperaré tu próximo comentario ;)**

 **RenKouen** **: ¡Holaaaa! Me hizo ilusión leer tu comentario porque me transmitiste tu entusiasmo con facilidad y debo darte las gracias por darme ese último empujoncito que me faltaba para revisar y subir este nuevo capítulo. Ya que te gusta tanto Armin, estoy segura de que habrás disfrutado con este fragmento. Levi aparecerá pronto y no falta mucho para que todos se vean envueltos en un suceso muy curioso y que creo que te emocionará. Romance hay, aunque me gusta mantener la tensión, creo que así es más intenso y excitante, ¿no crees? jajajaja Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. Espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado, ¡Un saludo! :)**


	7. Piedad ¿qué es eso?

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Piedad… ¿qué es eso?**

* * *

 _ **Año 859, verano.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _Se avecinaba una gran tormenta, por eso mismo debía terminar cuanto antes el asunto que tenía pendiente. Mikasa se colgó hábilmente su capa granate y se tapó la cabeza con la capucha. Quería volver lo antes posible a su escondrijo, estaba convencida de que al fin aquella noche podría descansar en paz._

 _Se quedó a varios metros del sujeto que perseguía: un hombre alto y canoso con una barba espesa. Lo observó a través de la ventana del tugurio. Parecía estar pasándolo genial jugando a cartas con sus amigos, fumando un buen puro y bebiendo como un cosaco. Pero de alguna forma, le alegraba pensar la sorpresa que se llevaría al no esperar lo que le sucedería en cuanto saliera a la calle._

 _Por fin, cuando el bar cerró y los echaron a todos el hombre se despidió con un gesto de mano de sus compañeros y puso rumbo a su casa absorto en sus pensamientos. Mikasa lo siguió con cuidado sin hacer ningún ruido, sin embargo, pareció notar que algo no iba bien porque se giraba constantemente para mirar a su alrededor. ¿quizás estaba asustado? Era prácticamente imposible que la pudiera sentir tras él._

 _Por si acaso, decidió dejar el suelo y subirse al tejado de la casa más cercana y con cuidado esperó hasta que se alejara lo suficiente de las zonas más pobladas y frecuentadas por la gente. Entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura de su casa aprovechó para situarse tras él y arrastrarlo hasta el callejón de al lado con suma rapidez._

 _El hombre la miró totalmente asombrado, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Mikasa no comprendía su reacción, no cuando él mismo había provocado esa misma sensación a muchas otras personas. Parecía haber perdido toda su arrogancia, valentía e intimidación en segundos._

 _Cayó al suelo tropezándose con una losa mal colocada y se estremeció bajo la mirada desafiante de Mikasa, ya que sus ojos y su piel blanqucina eran lo único que lograba distinguir en la oscuridad._

 _Conocía cada detalle de él, sabía de todas y cada una de las personas a las que había extorsionado y obligado a seguir sus órdenes. Cada una de las victimas que habían muerto en sus manos y la cantidad de sangre que había derramado egoístamente. Después, únicamente le faltó conocer la información relacionada con su día a día: cuándo salía para quedarse tarde en el bar, quienes eran sus contactos, para quien trabajaba y cuáles eran sus quehaceres al margen de la ley. Cuando se hizo con todos esos datos tras un intensivo seguimiento, solo esperó el momento adecuado. Aquella noche ese hombre tan despreciable se estaba cagando de miedo en los pantalones._

 _-P-por favor… no me hagas daño- fueron sus primeras palabras al darse cuenta de que las intenciones de la joven ante él no eran para nada las de dejarle ileso. –yo… puedo darte todo lo que quieras. ¿Necesitas dinero? Lo que sea… dímelo y te lo daré. Olvidaré este encuentro desafortunado y… me olvidaré de ti- suplicó continuamente pero todo aquello solo le parecía palabrería sin sentido. Cualquier cosa que alguien a punto de ser herido diría. Mikasa ya había escuchado un montón de veces la misma cantinela. ¿Es que acaso todos se ponían de acuerdo para soltar lo mismo? No eran nada originales._

 _El sujeto pareció tranquilizarse un poco al ver que ella seguía de pie mirándolo fijamente. Así, comenzó a levantarse torpemente sujetándose a la pared a su espalda. Después, con cuidado comenzó a andar hasta ella para pasar por su lado despacio pero ella no se lo permitió. De un puñetazo en la cara volvió a tumbarlo en el suelo._

 _Las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer en aquel preciso momento, su muerte se estaba alargando demasiado. El hombre gritó llevándose las manos a la nariz rota que sangraba sin parar._

 _-¡Oh, dios! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!- siguió gimiendo en el suelo zarandeándose de un lado a otro. Mikasa sacó la navaja que siempre la acompañaba y se agachó para quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara._

 _El hombre alzó la vista perdiéndose en sus ojos y percibiendo qué era lo próximo que sucedería. –por favor… ten piedad- susurró como último recurso comenzando a llorar._

 _-¿Piedad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- habló ella por primera vez provocando que los oídos de él se agudizasen al escuchar su hilillo de voz penetrante y tan insensible como su rostro. Sin embargo, no lo tranquilizó en absoluto, aunque asintió con la cabeza pensando que así, quizás, podría zafarse de ella._

 _Mikasa no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de él para seguir hablando -¿tuviste tu piedad con las personas a las que mataste o hiciste daño?- preguntó fría y de forma severa. El hombre paró de temblar para sentir con fuerza su corazón latir, a menos que alguien lo ayudara, aquellos segundos serían los últimos que tendría. Trató de apartarse lo más rápido que pudo, no iba a rendirse ante la muchacha._

 _Mikasa se cansó de todo aquello, alargar su trabajo no traería ningún beneficio a nadie. Agarró con fuerza su cabeza y la sujetó contra el suelo mientras con su mano derecha introducía de forma rápida y certera el filo de su navaja en el corazón del sujeto. Instantáneamente el brillo en los ojos del hombre desapareció borrando todo indicio de vida en su ser. Aunque ella fue incapaz de sentir pena o lástima por él, escenas como aquella eran ya demasiado repetitivas y habituales para ella. Estaba acostumbrada._

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Eren esperó impaciente a que ella hiciera algún tipo de movimiento. Aunque había logrado llamar su atención y seguramente la había sorprendido, se mantuvo serena en todo momento con su cuerpo en tensión.

-No lo mates- repitió pero solo consiguió detenerla unos instantes amarrando con fuerza su brazo en el que sujetaba la navaja. Cuando se dieron cuenta, aquello solo había servido para que el delincuente se levantara y echara a correr con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarse de allí.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, los diez segundos que la ausencia de ella le proporcionaron no fueron suficientes para salvarlo. Así, el último de ellos cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, formando un charco de sangre y dejando de respirar para siempre.

Eren se quedó atónito observando con sus propios ojos lo poco que le había costado arrebatarle la vida a otra persona. Aquello le pareció realmente bárbaro e imposible de digerir. Sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia mientras la figura de aquella chica se alzaba cerca del cuerpo dejando que la brisa nocturna meciera su capa.

Se levantó de golpe furioso y con intención de pedirle explicaciones después de haberla golpeado al menos una vez. Quería hacerla entrar en razón y que se cerciorara de que sus métodos no eran la solución.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzar su figura antes de que desapareciera del escenario. Lanzó su propio cuerpo contra el de ella pero Mikasa se apartó en el último momento esquivándolo y provocando que Eren cayera al suelo con el hombro. Se levantó con un leve quejido por el golpe. Ahora se encontraba cara a cara con ella, sentado en el suelo.

Mikasa lo ignoró, no le aguantó la mirada durante más tiempo y se dispuso a irse de allí. Sin embargo, Eren no pretendía dejarla marchar fácilmente.

-¡Eh! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?- gritó enfadado llamando su atención de nuevo. Mikasa se volteó ofreciéndole otra de sus miradas que producía escalofríos. -¿No vas a matarme a mí también? ¿O es que acaso yo no te intereso?- siguió gritando lleno de frustración y sin pensar demasiado bien sus palabras. -¡Alguien que mata por placer como tú es despreciable!

Eren sintió que por algún motivo y aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista, aquellas últimas palabras podían haber removido algo en su interior. Le mostró un aspecto más fiero, pero él, por nada del mundo retiraría lo que había dicho, por mucho que temiera por su vida en aquel instante.

-Tú que has observado con tus propios ojos de lo que son capaces deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie- fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejarlo atrás en la oscura noche.

Eren se detuvo a darle vueltas a aquellas palabras mientras esperaba a que la ayuda llegara. Ni siquiera sabía si Christa e Ymir estarían bien, pero se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que aquella chica encapuchada también se hubiera ocupado de las personas que las retenían en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó temprano a la comisaría para dar toda la información sobre lo sucedido. Al ser él el último en ser atrapado tenía muchos más datos acerca de los delincuentes y estuvo alrededor de dos horas declarando. Le pareció extraño que en ningún momento le preguntaran por las muertes de los delincuentes, como si aquel tema fuera tabú o lo evitaran a toda costa.

Cuando entró a la enfermería se encontró con Ymir y Reiner cada uno en una de las camillas del fondo. Christa también había decidido visitarlos para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien y de que no era nada grave.

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó Eren con curiosidad. Su amigo rubio fue el primero en responder.

-Tengo una resaca horrible, ¡me duele la cabeza!- dijo juguetón pero sin ocultar el dolor que sentía. Al parecer le habían propinado un buen golpe y aquello había sido la razón de que se hubiera quedado inconsciente. Por lo demás solo tenía alguna que otra herida superficial –al menos uno de ellos no se libró de mis puñetazos- rió por lo bajo.

-Nosotras tuvimos más suerte, alguien vino a ayudarnos y escapamos fácilmente- contestó Ymir rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Aún así te hirieron por mi culpa!- se culpó Christa a sí misma. Se sentía responsable de que su compañera tuviera un brazo roto por intentar protegerla de ellos.

-¡Ah, esto no es nada! No te preocupes por mí. –sonrió contenta quitándole importancia y acariciándole la cabeza –Aunque si te vas a poner así de mona no podré evitar hacerlo otra vez- le declaró sin importarle la forma en la que todos los allí presentes pudieran interpretarlo.

-Bueno, al final todo salió bien…- dijo Reiner arrastrando las palabras. Aún así Eren sentía que no había sido así en absoluto. Habían causado grandes destrozos, la mercancía con la que querían traficar se había echado a perder durante la batalla, los delincuentes habían muerto con toda información que tuvieran y algunos de ellos estaban heridos. Unos resultados realmente malos si analizaban con cuidado todos los detalles.

-¡Eren, por fin te encuentro!- en la puerta de la enfermería Connie parecía alarmado, como si hubiera estado buscándolo durante horas. No tenía muy buen aspecto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado dejándose arrastrar por él hacia el pasillo.

-Es porque acabo de volver de hacer guardia al norte del distrito y no he dormido nada esta noche- le explicó rápidamente. –tenemos que ir inmediatamente al despacho del capitán. Nos ha mandado llamar…

Se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, ¿qué podría querer de ellos? Seguro que no se trataba de algo bueno. Se dejó guiar por Connie, aunque acabó adelantándose a causa de uno de los soldados que retuvo a su compañero en el pasillo unos minutos. Se paró ante el despacho para esperarlo. La puerta estaba un poco abierta y dentro parecía cocerse una conversación algo subidita de todo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices?- dijo una voz que desconocía pero que seguramente no olvidaría. –ya sabes que cada vez todo es más complicado, nos pisan los talones- continuó diciendo.

Unos segundos después una segunda voz, perteneciente al capitán, contestó mostrando seguridad en sus palabras. –por supuesto que lo estoy. Es por eso que hay que aprovechar esta información.

-Entiendo, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- concluyó con un tono más apagado y confiado. –por cierto, tengo entendido que varios soldados se han visto envueltos con ella, ¿hasta cuándo pretendes darle carta blanca?- entonces Eren sintió como el capitán se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo. Sintió los nervios acumulados en su cuerpo, debían haberse percatado de que estaba ahí aunque no era su intención escuchar a escondidas ni nada por el estilo, solo se limitaba a esperar hasta que le diera permiso para entrar. Al fin y al cabo había sido él quien lo había mandado a llamar.

Unos cuantos minutos después el comandante Erwin Smith salió del despacho fijando sus ojos azules en él y haciéndole un pequeño gesto. El capitán se quedó de pie en la puerta esperando a que Connie también se acercara y después les permitió entrar en la sala.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, tanto que ambos temieron hacer algo que alterara el perfecto estado del despacho. Ante ellos se encontraba una amplia mesa de madera brillante con un sillón a un lado y otras dos sillas en frente. Por supuesto, la pequeña y acogedora sala estaba repleta de libros, estanterías y muchas otras cosas que no se atrevieron a mirar con detenimiento, así que tomaron asiento lo más rápido posible.

-¿No te han enseñado que es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- dijo refiriéndose claramente a él con un tono de reproche pero bastante calmado. Eren se sobresaltó ante aquello pero no se atrevió a contestar. Después Levi soltó un largo suspiro dejando el tema de lado y volviendo al grano con lo que quería contarles.

-Soy consciente de vuestras últimas misiones, soldados. –los miró a ambos deteniéndose primero en uno y luego en el otro al tiempo que los nombraba. –Eren Jaeger y Connie Springer, ambos reclutas recién graduados.- asintieron levemente esperando sus próximas palabras. –me siento en la obligación de disculparme por los hechos en los que os habéis visto envueltos. Sobre todo tú, Eren- continuó.

Él lo observó algo asombrado sin comprender del todo a qué se refería. Levi lo miró fijamente dedicándole una de sus miradas más serias, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco prestándole suma atención y entrelazó sus manos ante él para apoyarse sobre la mesa.

-Pareces sorprendido. Sin embargo, estoy convencido de que sabes a qué me refiero- dijo firmemente. –las muertes que habéis tenido que presenciar no eran en absoluto algo que los recién graduados como vosotros debían presenciar. Quiero decir, me temo que hubo una equivocación en vuestras misiones y que no fueron evaluadas adecuadamente en base a su nivel de peligro.- entonces, los dos parecieron comprender lo que decía. No significaba que más adelante no pudieran encontrarse en situaciones similares, sino que los habían enviado a hacer obligaciones propias de soldados más experimentados que ellos.

-Comprendemos, capitán- asintió Connie con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, entonces a partir de ahora se os asignarán misiones de menor rango y evaluadas minuciosamente.- Eren no sabía cómo asimilar aquello, en realidad no le preocupaba mucho lo que le mandaran a hacer mientras pudiera colaborar de alguna forma para detener las diversas injusticias en Shiganshina. Pero le daba la sensación de que todo aquello se alejaba bastante de sus verdaderas intenciones, estaba convencido de que podría tener que ver con la puesta en escena de aquella Mikasa y las interacciones que había tenido con ella–hay varios asuntos realmente importantes en los que para nada queremos que vosotros os involucréis, por eso mismo, quedaos al margen- ordenó esta vez con voz más firme.

Dando por terminada la charla se levantaron con intención de irse. Ninguno había sacado en claro si aquello había sido una disculpa o una petición para que no metieran las narices en los asuntos de los demás. Connie estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando los detuvo por última vez.

-Tengo una última petición que haceros y espero que la cumpláis- el corazón de Eren palpitó mientras escuchaba sus palabras, por algún motivo, temía que al entrar en su despacho aquel tema saliera en la conversación. –quiero que olvidéis todo lo relacionado con esas muertes y por supuesto, con la persona que las provocó. Con eso me refiero a que os abstendréis de comentar cualquier tema relacionado con eso. Y si por algún casual obtuvierais información importante relacionada con ella vendréis directamente a mi- pidió tensando los músculos de la cara. Esas últimas palabras terminaron por afirmar sus sospechas, querían alejarlos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que acaso la estaban protegiendo? No era capaz de encontrar una respuesta a aquello. ¿Por qué era tan importante?

* * *

Eren no había parado de darle vueltas a las palabras del capitán, ¿por qué era tan importante ocultar la información relacionada con aquella mujer? podía entender que no quisiera preocupar al resto de soldados pero tarde o temprano todos ellos tenían altas posibilidades de verse involucrados en situaciones como las que había vivido él. Y cuando eso ocurriera no podría pretender mantenerlos a todos en silencio ¿o quizás si?

Guardaría silencio tal y como les había pedido, no podía ignorar una orden directa del capitán y además le daba la sensación de que si trataba de buscar información acabaría enterándose. Connie le dio un codazo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Oye, Eren. Deja de soñar que nos están dejando atrás- se quejó comenzando a correr en dirección a los otros seis soldados ante ellos.

Repasó nuevamente el asunto que tenían entre manos, los habían escogido para que se encargaran de vigilar el tráfico en el pasadizo de la muralla María. Debían identificar a toda persona que entrara o saliera de allí y revisar con cuidado la mercancía que portaban. En un principio pareció un trabajo bastante aburrido pero agradecían que fuera de día y que además pudieran turnarse para ir a comer algo al mediodía.

-¡Esta noche dormiré de un tirón!- anunció Connie en voz alta llevándose las manos a la cabeza y disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol antes de que éste se ocultara tras las montañas.

-Sí, la verdad es que no ha estado tan mal como pensaba.

-¿No me digas que preferías quedarte esperando durante la noche a que algo pasara mientras chupabas frío?- Eren soltó algunas carcajadas recordando la cara que tenía su amigo y el momento en el que se le iluminaron los ojos cuando sacó el cacho de bizcocho que su madre les preparó.

-Qué, ¿te hace una cervecita?- preguntó divertido. Sabía que Connie no se negaría a aquella propuesta y después de un día duro de trabajo entraba mucho mejor. Con esa idea en mente los dos fueron al bar de Hannes y tomaron asiento en una de sus mesas.

Extrañamente el lugar se encontraba bastante más vacío de lo normal y ambos parecieron darse cuenta al de un rato. Normalmente siempre se encontraban con algunos soldados de la Legión y varios superiores. Incluso, en ocasiones, algunos de la Policía Militar pero aquella tarde, a parte de ellos, solo se encontraban dos señores que se estaban pasando con el ron.

-¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Connie tranquilamente y en voz baja mientras se llevaba el último trago a la boca. Eren asintió de inmediato.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo. Supongo que será una buena señal- trató de hacerse creer a sí mismo, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza con seguridad. ¿Acaso él sabía algo? Aunque no le sorprendería que así fuera, ya se había ganado la fama de ser un gran cotilla. Siempre acababa recolectando información no disponible y Eren no acababa de comprender cómo lo lograba. –ya que sabes tanto, adelante, ¿cuál es tu hipótesis?- lo incitó a hablar. Connie sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

-Bueno… verás, creo que están preparando algo muy gordo- se acercó hasta él bajando tanto la voz que le costó entender sus palabras. –algo así como desenmascarar a algún jefe de los grandes.

Eren lo observó sorprendido. Si llevaban a cabo algo tan importante estaba seguro de que participarían la mayoría de soldados de la élite, aquellos mejor preparados para afrontar situaciones peligrosas. Y posiblemente habrían preparado un escuadrón que sería dirigido por el mismísimo capitán Levi.

Después, otra idea fugaz se le pasó por la cabeza. De pronto, el sabor amargo de la cerveza le devolvió algunos recuerdos que hacía tiempo había enterrado sin intención de olvidar. Y sin darse cuenta se encontraba repasando con cuidado el más mínimo detalle de la pesadilla que vivió junto a su madre hacía unos tres años.

Por aquel entonces sintió verdadero miedo de perder a Carla y temió que la persona culpable de apuñalar a los delincuentes hiciera lo mismo con ellos dos. Sin embargo, no fue así y tampoco volvió a saber nada de aquella persona… no hasta el día de su primera misión cuando pudo haber muerto a manos del delincuente o desangrado en medio de la calle. Sin embargo, a aquellas alturas ya se había percatado de que posiblemente habría sido ella quien los había ayudado en el pasado. Y por si no fuera poco, hacía dos o tres días nuevamente eliminó todo rastro de delincuentes ante sus propios ojos. El capitán les había dejado claro que aquellas misiones eran de un nivel demasiado alto para ellos, quizás de ahí que ella hubiera aparecido para controlar la situación, ¿y si solo tomaba parte en las misiones más peligrosas o con altos indicios de fracaso?. O nadie más a parte de ellos se había encontrado en la misma situación, o quizás el capitán también había exigido su silencio y temían hablar.

Por lo tanto, era probable y se atrevía a asegurar con certeza que fuera lo que fuese que estuvieran preparando, aquella mujer volvería a presentarse para acabar con los responsables que la Legión quería atrapar. Si así era, él también quería tomar su propia decisión.

-Eren, ¿estás bien? estás empezando a asustarme…- le dijo Connie tomándole un poco el pelo. Se había pasado más de cinco minutos callado y sumergido en su mundo como de costumbre.

-Connie, ¿sabes si Armin seguirá aún en su despacho?- preguntó con urgencia en su voz.

-Hmm, quizás. Los miércoles suele acabar tarde.- contestó viendo cómo Eren dejaba la parte que le correspondía de lo que habían tomado sobre la mesa.

-Bien, entonces me adelantaré. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió tan rápido como pudo dejando tras él a su compañero descolocado y sin saber qué era lo que ocurría para que de repente se largara de allí con tanta prisa.

* * *

Aún eran las ocho de la tarde y con un poco de suerte alcanzaría a Armin antes de que se fuera a casa. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el cuartel y se introdujo en él sin ser visto. No había casi nadie allí, la mayoría de soldados habrían regresado a sus casas o como le había informado Connie, quizás estuvieran reunidos planeando su próxima jugada. Aprovechó la oportunidad de colarse hasta el despacho de su amigo sin ser detenido por los guardias que solían vigilar, ni siquiera ellos se encontraban allí en aquellos momentos.

Pasó rápidamente sin tocar temiendo que le descubrieran si perdía valiosos segundos pidiendo permiso al otro lado. Al girarse, Armin lo observó sorprendido y curioso.

-¡Eren! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Vuestro turno de vigilancia en la muralla acabó por la tarde ¿no? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- siguió preguntando sin parar. Eren ignoró todas sus preguntas haciéndole indicaciones para que se mantuviera en silencio y escuchara con mucha atención lo que tenía que decirle.

Armin no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y peinar su pelo largo con la mano derecha, tenía la extraña sensación de que lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle no sería algo fácil de comprender.

-Armin, ¿estoy en lo cierto al creer que dentro de poco la Legión llevará a cabo una nueva jugada importante?- preguntó ante el asombro de su amigo. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato afirmándole a Eren sus sospechas, Connie tenía razón.

-¿D-de dónde has sacado esa información? Es confidencial, ¿Sabes?- se asustó. –ni siquiera yo sé todos los detalles, y es gracias a que me dejaron tomar parte en la planificación que me enteré un poco. El capitán solo se lo ha confiado a unos pocos.- a aquellas alturas no pretendía negárselo a Eren pero le pediría que se mantuviera en completo silencio.

Él no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa mientras formulaba una nueva pregunta- ¿hay altas posibilidades de que ella aparezca por allí? –Armin esta vez mantuvo la compostura pero Eren siguió insistiendo. –vamos, Armin, estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?- este suspiró intranquilo. Seguía sin comprender cómo Eren había logrado reunir tantísima información. Y por otro lado temía que los encontraran allí conversando sobre algo tan delicado y que debía llevarse con extremo cuidado.

-Escúchame con atención. Esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees, así que por favor, olvida todo lo que sabes y mantente al margen- le suplicó mostrando preocupación pero tras observar como la mirada brillante y decidida no se borraba de su rostro supo que no acataría sus ruegos. Volvió a suspirar un par de veces rindiéndose. –eso es lo que me gustaría que hicieras pero algo me dice que harás lo que te dé la gana.- Eren asintió con fuerza. –vale, lo pillo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Porque supongo que el propósito de esta visita no es el de asegurarte de que todo eso es cierto- Eren ensanchó su sonrisa al ver lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien y seguramente ya se había hecho una idea de lo que quería al haber acudido a él.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre la nueva misión.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que estoy deseando subir el siguiente ya que ocurrirán cosas realmente interesantes. También será un punto clave donde, me atrevo a decir, que conoceremos un poco mejor a Mikasa. Estoy segura de que les encantará a quienes adoran a Levi, Eren y Mikasa. A mi por lo menos me encantó escribirlo y ya solo debo hacer el último esfuerzo de retocarlo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias también a RenKouen por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo a comentar. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado jajaja en el próximo ¡más y mejor!. Gracias también a quienes le prestan un ratito de su tiempo a leer.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. La mujer del vestido negro

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La mujer del vestido negro**

* * *

 _ **Año 857, verano.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _Aquel parecía ser un día de perros. Acababa de estrenarse en su primera misión y en menos de dos horas se había separado de su escuadrón. Aunque tampoco creía que todo fuera su culpa, ellos tampoco habían demostrado demasiado interés en no perderlo de vista, aún sabiendo que un principiante se les unía por primera vez._

 _Quizás fuera esa la razón, les costaba entender que alguien tan joven y con unas cualidades impecables en combate se pusiera en su mismo nivel en tan poco tiempo. Lo único que le faltaba para superarlos era experiencia. Al menos, aquello le daría la oportunidad de poder actuar por su cuenta y sin acatar órdenes._

 _Levi trató de seguir el camino que sus compañeros habían elegido. Ciertamente, un día tormentoso como aquel dificultaba bastante las cosas y aunque él era bueno concentrándose en lo que hacía, un pequeño despiste como el estruendo de un rayo y el bullicio de gente asustada fueron suficientes para que los perdiera de vista._

 _Aquella misión se caracterizaba por su dificultad de sumergirse entre delincuentes sin ser reconocidos. Parecía algo sencillo pero el mínimo error podría acarrear consigo la muerte. Se centró en los distintos puntos donde podrían concentrarse. Por suerte, era él quien llevaba consigo el mapa del escuadrón. Lo único que debía hacer era recopilar información para facilitar los datos de futuros atracos o tráficos ilegales._

 _Misiones especiales como aquella estaban reservadas únicamente para los soldados más aventajados. Por suerte, él no había tenido que pasar por todas aquellas obligaciones estúpidas como el resto de reclutas de su año. Sus cualidades eran tales que el mismísimo Erwin Smith lo había asignado al escuadrón en el que se encontraba en aquel momento. O al menos, en el que debía estar durante aquella salida._

 _Se alejó de la gente y de las calles repletas de actividad para dirigirse, así, a uno de los tres focos marcados con rojo en el mapa que tenía. Aunque no lograra encontrarse con sus compañeros había tomado la determinación de dirigirse a aquel lugar para cumplir con lo que debía hacer. Y una vez tomada la decisión no había vuelta atrás ni dejaría lugar para arrepentimientos._

 _La lluvia aún no había llegado cuando bajó una gran cuesta acercándose a la parte más alejada del Muro María, concretamente al sur del distrito. Observó con curiosidad los edificios viejos manteniendo en todo momento su mirada severa. Algunos de ellos parecían abandonados. Cuando caminó durante un rato más sin rumbo fijo alguien lo paró de inmediato. Lo que significaba que podría estar acercándose a terreno peligroso._

 _-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un hombre desde las sombras. Se quedó quieto esperando a que diera la cara. Un joven regordete y alto se paró ante él, lo doblaba en tamaño pero eso no amedrentó a Levi en ningún momento. –No irás a decirme que te has perdido y que por casualidad has llegado hasta aquí- se mofó dándose fuertes rascones en la tripa y subiéndose el pantalón que le quedaba algo justo._

 _-No, sé muy bien donde estoy- el joven entonces pareció mostrar algo de interés en él, aunque eso no significaba que fuera a ponerle las cosas fáciles._

 _-¿Ah, si? Pues me temo que la entrada está restringida. No permitimos el paso a cualquiera. Y a ti no te había visto antes por aquí- respondió cambiando el tono de voz a uno más seco y prudente._

 _Levi se fijó en la valla gruesa de alambre situada a unos cuantos metros más adelante. Aquel hombre debía estar a cargo de dejar pasar a gente externa o de dejar salir a los de dentro. Así que supo que sin su consentimiento sería difícil introducirse sin llamar la atención. Era el momento de jugar sus cartas._

 _-Eso es porque, evidentemente, es la primera vez que vengo. Sin embargo, tengo asuntos pendientes con alguien de dentro.- le dijo con mirada fija e inamovible, seguro de sus palabras._

 _El joven rió en voz alta, aquel muchacho tan impertinente le hacía gracia y por algún extraño motivo que desconocía empezaba a caerle bastante bien._

 _-¿Y con quién dices que tienes asuntos? Me gustaría saberlo si no te importa- pidió. Si por algo se distinguían los delincuentes de Shiganshina era por su gran capacidad para cubrirse los unos a los otros a pesar de que no estuvieran involucrados en los mismos asuntos. En el cuartel les había costado muchísimo sacar algún que otro nombre de grandes jefes y aún así la mayoría de las veces no les había servido de nada._

 _Levi pensó con rapidez en alguno que recordara haber escuchado en los últimos días, entonces, uno se le vino a la cabeza y esperó no estar equivocado. –Sharon Leanway- dijo alto y claro._

 _El joven se quedó callado unos segundos mirándolo fijamente como si la hubiera fastidiado al nombrar a aquella persona. Levi notó el sudor en sus manos pero no perdió la compostura y permaneció quieto esperando a que hablara._

 _-Me parece que te has equivocado, muchacho.- le aclaró, sin embargo, no parecía que lo hubiera descubierto. –Sharon tenía algo que hacer hoy. –la había cagado, si la mujer por la que preguntaba no se encontraba allí, no podría excusarse para entrar. Tanteó rápidamente alguna otra posibilidad que pudiera servirle. –pero, si el asunto que te traes entre manos es importante, quizás hablar con su compañero te sirva de algo- le ofreció. Levi trató de mantenerse sereno, no quería alegrarse antes de tiempo._

 _Cuando se introdujo el joven lo guió hasta una de las casas de la parte trasera. Entró después de tocar dos veces la puerta y de que le dieran permiso para hacerlo. En su interior se encontró con un cuarto pequeño, desordenado y repleto de polvo, debían usarlo únicamente para reuniones. Levi notó como se ponía enfermo al ver tanta suciedad acumulada y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de darles una gran paliza por mantener aquello en tan lamentable estado. El hombre ante él se impacientó cuando vio que se quedó en silencio después de entrar._

 _-Oye, tú ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con voz seca._

 _Levi se acercó hasta él asegurándose de que se encontraban los dos solos para huir si fuera necesario._

 _-Vengo a hablar con Sharon pero me acaban de decir que no se encuentra aquí- el hombre calvo y con ojos azules soltó varias carcajadas. No entendía del todo las intenciones que su compañera pudiera tener con semejante joven con aires de superioridad._

 _-¿Sharon? Esa maldita bruja está loca si pretende negociar con alguien como tú- sonrió llevándose un cigarro a los labios. Le ofreció uno a él pero se negó a aceptarlo. -¿qué clase de interés podría tener ella en hacer negocios contigo?_

 _Levi metió la mano bajo su capa y notó que el hombre se tensaba al instante, quizás por la posibilidad de que pudiera sacar un arma de ahí, pero su rostro cambió de repente cuando vio lo que tenía en su mano. Lanzó con ganas el pequeño saco lleno de monedas de oro sobre la mesa y el hombre quedó boquiabierto._

 _-Ya veo… bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?- era turno de Levi de recolectar información._

 _-Sharon me prometió un cuarenta por ciento de la mercancía que obtendría a cambio de este dinero, así que vengo en busca de mi parte.- le informó._

 _-Es extraño que no te avisara antes. Sharon no suele venir por aquí los viernes, ya sabes, son los días más señalados en los que los establecimientos recargan sus bodegas para hacer frente a los duros fines de semana- le dijo con confianza riendo y atragantándose con su propia saliva._

 _-Ya veo… - se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí, no tenía mucho más que hacer pero al menos había descubierto que probablemente aquella noche mientras abastecían sus bodegas, los lugares más frecuentados por la gente podrían ser los objetivos de un grupo de criminales._

 _-Espera un momento- el hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de Levi deteniéndolo. Por un momento pensó que quizás habría sospechado algo pero después confirmó que aunque aparentaba ser alguien espabilado solo era pura fachada. –si te acercas por el "Roses" o por "Messon Laus" a medianoche es posible que la encuentres, aunque no creo que le haga gracia que la interrumpan en medio de sus planes. De todas formas cuando vuelva le diré que la buscabas. ¿A nombre de quién le doy el recado?_

 _Pensó durante unos segundos qué nombre utilizaría y después le habló mientras lo miraba de reojo sin girarse –A nombre de Levi._

 _Levi salió por la puerta rumbo a la entrada de la zona, a lo lejos podía ver al guardia que antes lo había bombardeado a preguntas, parecía charlar con alguien al otro lado. Por algún motivo, cuando se dio cuenta se había escondido tras una casa cercana para observar a los recién llegados._

 _Llevaban a alguien consigo, la arrastraban de los brazos y parecía un cuerpo sin vida. Agudizó la vista para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche y tratar de entender mejor la escena._

 _-¡Qué! ¿ya habéis hecho otra de las vuestras?- los paró algún conocido con tono divertido. Las dos figuras de poca estatura parecían molestas con el comentario aunque después supo que no era eso lo que los ponía de mal humor._

 _-Esta estúpida mocosa intentó robarnos mientras disfrutábamos de una buena partida de cartas.- dijo uno de ellos dándole una pequeña patada a su cuerpo._

 _-Nos ha costado un dineral, por su culpa hemos perdido un montón de pasta- continuó el otro cada vez más enfadado._

 _-Pero le hemos dado una buena lección antes de venir aquí y aún le espera otra gran sorpresa- dijo el primero de ellos. A Levi le pareció que sonreía por la forma en la que lo había dicho._

 _Entonces, en unos minutos se introdujeron en la cabaña. No supo exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer. Sin sus compañeros cerca corría el peligro de fracasar y además se encontraba en terreno enemigo. La información que tenía era realmente valiosa y debía hacerla llegar lo antes posible para que organizaran un nuevo equipo que detuviera el ataque. Sin embargo, sabía que la vida de aquella niña estaba en peligro y posiblemente dentro de poco tiempo muchos de los delincuentes que se encontraban allí desaparecerían para marcharse a otro lugar y no levantar sospechas en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Apretó con fuerza sus puños tomando una decisión. No podía dejarla allí, no después de conocer su situación. De alguna manera le recordaba demasiado a él._

 _Uno de los hombres tiró el cuerpo de la pequeña contra la pared de la cabaña aunque apenas logró sacar un quejido de ella. Estaba repleta de heridas por todas partes y en su ropa se abría paso fácilmente el color rojo._

 _-¿Crees que has tenido suficiente?- dijo amenazante. La pequeña ni siquiera levantó la vista. El hombre se acercó a ella con pasos pesados y se agachó agarrando con fuerza su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. –pues prepárate porque lo de antes no ha sido nada comparado con lo que te haré ahora, pequeño demonio- le hizo señas al otro hombre para que se fuera de la sala e inmediatamente se llevó las manos al cinturón para desatarse los pantalones y bajárselos hasta las rodillas._

 _La pequeña comenzó a temblar al pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación, pero no se permitiría volver a llorar, aguantaría todo el dolor que le produjeran de una forma u otra. Ya no volvería a ser débil nunca más y si para ello debía sufrir lo haría. Lo haría y se fortalecería._

 _El hombre se acercó de nuevo a ella agarrándola de los hombros y poniéndola en pie para tratar de quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por facilitarle nada y cansado de intentarlo optó por arrancársela y dejarle al descubierto la parte de arriba._

 _Después pasó a los pantalones que llevaba mientras se relamía los labios impaciente. Ella sintió repugnancia al verlo así y pensó en las ganas que tenía de borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de la boca. Sin embargo, el estado de su cuerpo no le permitía hacer demasiados esfuerzos y era evidente que la superaba en fuerza. Entonces, cuando todo parecía que seguiría su curso normal las luces de la cabaña se apagaron poniendo nerviosos a ambos hombres._

 _-Eh, Jason, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó preocupado. Su compañero, sin embargo no respondió y empezó a perder los nervios. Arrojó a la joven de nuevo al suelo y tanteó con la mano para tratar de encontrar alguna vela y fuego para alumbrar la sala. Por mucho que buscó no logró dar con ninguno de los objetos. Y entonces, un rostro camuflado en la oscuridad lo sobresaltó tanto que dio un salto atrás. -¿q-quien anda ahí? ¡No te atrevas a moverte, capullo!. ¡Te romperé las piernas como te encuentre!._

 _Sus gritos nerviosos no lo ayudaron en absoluto, así que solo logró dar unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí mismo sin poder volver a dar con aquel rostro. Después la posibilidad de que hubiera sido producto de su imaginación lo tranquilizó, al menos hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en la pierna._

 _-¡Ah! Maldita mocosa- se dio la vuelta en busca de la pequeña totalmente convencido de que había sido ella quien había aprovechado la situación para apuñalarlo. Se acercó hasta el rincón en el que la había dejado y cuando sintió su pelo fino en la palma de la mano lo sujetó con fuerza levantándola del suelo y provocando que gritara del dolor. –ya te tengo. Ahora te daré una pequeña lección que jamás olvidarás._

 _La lanzó con fuerza contra la pared y le propinó dos nuevas patadas en el estómago, después, apretó con fuerza sus muñecas contra la madera y acercó su rostro al de ella. La pequeña sintió el aliento a alcohol y puros sobre ella. Pensó que en aquella ocasión ni siquiera un apagón serviría para darle una pequeña oportunidad de huir, pero una nueva puñalada en la otra pierna del agresor le hizo caer de rodillas y soltarla de su amarre._

 _El hombre gimió en el suelo apretándose con fuerza ambas heridas y arrastrándose por el suelo buscando la salida de la cabaña._

 _La niña, entonces, sintió unas manos un poco más pequeñas agarrarla de la cintura e impulsarla hacia la parte exterior de la cabaña. Cuando estaban en los escalones la ayudó a acomodarse sobre su espalda para después salir corriendo de allí oculta bajo la capa de la persona que la llevaba._

 _-Siento haber tardado, el que estaba en la cocina se levantó del suelo de improvisto y tuve que volver a ocuparme de él.- la voz de aquella persona no muy alta, delgada y fuerte era realmente distinta de la de los hombres que la tenían atrapada. Le transmitía seguridad y esperanza. Se acomodó en su espalda notando como los pasos apresurados hacían que su cabeza se moviera exageradamente. A pesar de cargar con ella se movía rápido y había salido por la valla sin reproches del guardia._

 _Levi pensó en lo que haría con ella de camino al cuartel. Lo primero era salir de aquella zona tan peligrosa e introducirse entre el gentío para asegurarse de que no les ocurría nada. Posiblemente la mejor opción sería dejar a aquella niña a cargo de los superiores, ellos se encargarían de llevarla con sus padres o familiares._

 _Cuando sintió que se acomodaba en su espalda pudo observar más de cerca la pierna que agarraba con su mano derecha evitando que cayera al suelo. Tenía algunos golpes y sangre reseca, le habrían propinado una buena paliza y no quería ni recordar lo que aquél indeseable había estado a punto de hacerle._

 _Siguió su camino hasta que sintió que la pequeña se movía demasiado en su espalda, como si quisiera que parara. Se detuvo una vez entraron en el centro del Distrito y dejó que bajara. La pequeña lo miró atentamente sin mostrar ningún signo de asombro o alegría de estar lejos de aquel lugar. Aunque Levi reconocía que él tenía una mirada severa y seria que a más de uno le ponía la piel de gallina, aquella niña tenía los ojos más fríos y vacíos que jamás hubiera visto. Casi provocó que algo dentro de él se removiera, como si a través de ellos pudiera transmitirle cada experiencia atroz vivida._

 _-G-gracias… por ayudarme- dijo después de un rato en silencio. Levi se puso de rodillas para estar a su misma altura. Hasta aquel momento no recordó que estaba casi desnuda y a medida que la oscuridad se hacía más intensa el frío que la acompañaba era mayor. Se quitó su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto la camiseta interior que llevaba y se la puso a la niña. Ella no mostró ningún signo de felicidad aunque agradeciera el gesto. No le iba demasiado grande y bastaría para que aguantara el camino que les quedaba._

 _-Venga, vamos- le dijo con tono seco. –tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y debo apresurarme- le dijo a la joven metiéndole prisa. Sin embargo, por mucho que se agachara para que se encaramara de nuevo a su espalda ella no lo hizo. -¿qué te pasa? Sube.- insistió pero ella negó despacio con la cabeza. – ¿acaso no quieres volver a casa?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza algo inquieta mientras retrocedía despacio. Levi observó sorprendido su conducta, no esperaba que actuara así._

 _-Tengo que irme- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y esperando que aquel extraño que la había ayudado no la persiguiera. Sabía que era una buena persona y que por mucho que se hubiera preocupado por ella la dejaría ir. Sintió que lo conseguía cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina de la calle. Sabía que el joven seguía allí quieto esperando a que su pequeña silueta desapareciera a lo lejos._

 _-Me gustaría… al menos saber tu nombre- exigió en el último momento. Se detuvo para decírselo, en el fondo no le importaba que lo supiera. Si pretendía usarlo para buscarla algún día tampoco le serviría de nada, ella ya había sido apartada y olvidada de aquel mundo cruel._

 _Esperó un rato hasta sentir las gotas frías en su rostro, las recibió encantada con los brazos abiertos. Después, observó al hombre de pelo negro y algo largo. Aunque sus miradas no pudieran cruzarse a aquella distancia sabía que todavía la observaba, esperando una respuesta._

 _-Mikasa…_

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Tan pronto como consiguió saber hasta el mínimo detalle salió del cuartel esperando no cruzarse con nadie por allí y una vez que llegó a casa, cenó e informó a su madre antes de irse a dormir que en unos días se llevaría a cabo una misión en la que él participaría.

En realidad le parecían bastante curiosos los métodos que utilizarían, ya que en ningún momento parecían ponerse en peligro directamente. Debía ser la manera de actuar que tenían los de rango superior. Repasó con cuidado de cabeza cuales serían sus pasos, no podía permitirse el lujo de equivocarse en algo tan grande.

Primero, se acercarían al establecimiento en el que estarían sus delincuentes. Por lo que Armin había dicho se trataba de dos hermanos gemelos llamados Leo y Sam Alberts. Ambos frecuentaban habitualmente las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad interior Sina, sin embargo, en ocasiones especiales como la que ocurriría el sábado, se dejarían ver en Shiganshina. Parecía ser una reunión de negocios con varios socios que tenían en los alrededores y el hecho de que eligieran el distrito seguía siendo un absoluto misterio, por lo que, los soldados que obtuvieron la información la habían contrastado diversas veces para asegurarse de que era fiable.

Naturalmente, no irían solos y probablemente tendrían guardaespaldas por algún lado. Si lograban capturarlos podrían sonsacarles mucha información valiosa ya que ambos eran dos cabecillas muy buscados pero a los que la Legión no había podido echar el guante a causa de la Policía Militar. Aquella era una excelente oportunidad que se les presentaba y evidentemente, no querían desaprovecharla de ninguna manera.

La forma en la que procederían era extraña también. Por algún motivo dos de los soldados mejor preparados pasarían desapercibidos para controlar que la situación fuera sobre ruedas en el interior del establecimiento. El resto, esperaría fuera en posiciones estratégicas y cerca del carruaje de los delincuentes. También vigilarían con cuidado a los guardaespaldas si estos esperaban en el exterior.

Eren, aunque ya había tomado la decisión de asistir, temía involucrarse en todo aquello y fastidiar sus planes. Si algo así ocurría seguro que se arriesgaba a que lo expulsaran de la Legión pero sentía la necesidad de ir. Quería encontrarla y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella al menos una vez más y por supuesto, le diría todo lo que pensaba sobre ella. Necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón y que entendiera que matar no era la solución. Quizás todo aquello lo hacía por resentimiento, por no comprender sus acciones a pesar de que trataba buscarles algún sentido. Eso sí, hasta que ella apareciera se mantendría al margen sin inmiscuirse en los planes de sus superiores.

* * *

Cuando el día indicado llegó Eren no fue capaz de controlar sus nervios. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de que lo que pretendía hacer era realmente difícil, burlar a los soldados más aventajados sería casi imposible.

Se colocó su capa verde con capucha y colocó en la riñonera de su cintura todas las cosas necesarias. Se despidió con un beso de su madre y puso rumbo al lugar por el que el equipo pasaría a media noche. Esperaba que no hubieran cambiado el punto de encuentro, pues no había vuelto a visitar a Armin a escondidas por si aquello llamaba demasiado la atención.

Llegó antes de tiempo y decidió esperar oculto en las sombras a que pasaran para comenzar a seguirlos a bastante distancia. Había escuchado hablar del bar conocido al que se dirigían pero nunca antes se había acercado a él. Esperaría a que los soldados encargados del exterior tomaran sus posiciones para después, elegir él su propio escondite.

Media hora más tarde en la que sintió que el frío se abría paso hasta los dedos de sus manos, escuchó un leve susurro que pasó casi desapercibido. Eren se asomó con cuidado de no ser visto y en la oscuridad de la calle pudo identificar algunas personas que se dirigían a paso ligero hasta su destino. Era aquellos a quienes había estado esperando. Al frente podía identificar algunas caras conocidas como la de Petra Ral, una mujer menuda y con el pelo rojizo corto que era tremendamente hábil con las armas. También la acompañaban Gunter Shutz y Erd Gin dos de los soldados más conocidos por sus hazañas, aunque ninguno de ellos aún había logrado alcanzar el nivel de Levi Rivaille, el capitán encargado de guiar a aquella escuadra y quien iba en primera posición.

Esperó a que ellos y el resto de soldados que no serían más de ocho pasaran rápidamente. Según Eren, de entre los cuatro que había visto en primer lugar seguramente dos de ellos serían los que entrarían al establecimiento mientras que los otros dos estarían en cabeza de ordenar al resto de soldados sus próximos movimientos cuando tuvieran que pasar a la acción.

* * *

Al llegar hasta el bar observó con cuidado las posiciones que adoptaron los soldados restantes. Estaban escondidos en diversos rincones de los tejados alrededor, y unos pocos en los callejones más angostos. Los dos del interior parecían haberse introducido, a aquellas alturas, la misión habría comenzado. Eren se tomó un respiro y se mantuvo algo apartado de ellos, decidió que permanecería allí para no correr peligro de ser descubierto. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a respirar con tranquilidad una mano fría le tapó la boca desde su espalda. Al estar agachado en aquel momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa.

Agudizó su vista tratando de identificar a quien lo había sorprendido, su corazón latía con fuerza ante el hecho de no saber si aquella persona era un aliado o un enemigo, aunque si hubiera querido hacerle daño ya se lo habría hecho aprovechando su despiste ¿no?.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue su mirada penetrante de pocos amigos y su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver quién era y temió que lo peor estuviera a punto de sucederle, así que no le quedó más opción que escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Estúpido mocoso, ¿de verdad creías que no me daría cuenta de que nos seguías?- aquella voz era tal y como la recordaba. Levi parecía algo decepcionado y Eren se sorprendió al ver que no era uno de los que se habían introducido en el interior del bar. –además, deberías tener más cuidado al deambular a deshoras por el cuartel. Te vi cuando salías del despacho de Armin.

Sus manos hacían presión en su boca cada vez con más fuerza y sus piernas se habían situado sobre sus pies para retenerlo sentado en el suelo. Se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos y después volvió a hablar. –Sabes cuales serán nuestros movimientos, ¿verdad?- Eren asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza. Por un momento dejó de pensar en lo que le ocurriría a él y le vino Armin a la cabeza, esperaba que no tomaran ningún tipo de reprimenda contra él. Si así fuera diría que él mismo lo obligó a que le contara todo lo que sabía.

De pronto Levi dio un paso atrás dejándolo libre y Eren se puso en pie torpemente. Tal y como se había imaginado anteriormente era varios centímetros más alto que el capitán pero aquello no evitaba que sintiera temor por lo que fuera a suceder a continuación.

-Ya que has decidido por tu cuenta venir aquí, ahora también formas parte de nuestra misión así que pasarás a ser uno de los participantes. Llegados a este punto no tienes ninguna alternativa, acarrearás con las consecuencias de tu decisión y no podrás echarte atrás en ningún momento- le explicó manteniendo la vista fija en él. Eren asintió con cuidado. Entonces, cuando se iban a poner en marcha, Levi hizo un movimiento rápido provocando que cayera de culo al suelo. –esto por saltarte mis indicaciones.

Salió de su callejón acercándose al grupo formado por Petra, Gunter y Erd que esperaban en el callejón de al lado nuevas órdenes. Los tres se asombraron al verlo acompañado de Eren. Sin embargo, no se atrevieron a formular ninguna pregunta al respecto.

-Petra, tu dirigirás a los dos soldados del ala este del bar y os quedaréis en la retaguardia cubriendo al resto con vuestras armas.- ella asintió con ganas. Después el capitán se dirigió a otro de ellos, concretamente al que llevaba el pelo negro en forma de cresta acabada en pico. –Gunter, los que están en el tejado a la derecha de donde se encontrará Petra son tuyos.- este también asintió comprendiendo todo a la perfección. Debían llevar todo bien memorizado para comprender el momento exacto en el que debían actuar. –Erd, el resto para ti.

Eren se pasó a comprender sus últimas palabras, entonces, ¿qué pintaba él en todo aquello? Cuando el capitán Levi le dio una nueva orden comprendió cual sería su quehacer aquella noche. –Eren, deshazte de toda prenda que pueda identificarte como soldado.

El capitán empezó a quitarse la capa para posteriormente deshacerse con tan solo un movimiento de su camisa. Petra pareció sentirse incómoda ante aquello porque giró de golpe la cara hacia otro lado y posteriormente se dio la vuelta avergonzada. Gunter sujetaba un saco del que sacó ropa algo más elegante. Levi, en pocos segundos, había sustituido su uniforme de la Legión por un traje negro con una pequeña pajarita sobre una camisa blanca. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinarlo un poco de manera adecuada sin cambiar su semblante serio. Entonces, miró a Eren que aún trataba de encontrar el agujero de su pierna izquierda en el pantalón que le acababan de dar.

Sorprendentemente aquella ropa era de su talla, por lo que supo que cabía la posibilidad de que Levi tuviera intenciones previas de hacerlo participar en todo aquello. Escuchó su suspiro mientras le metía prisa para que acabara. Eren terminó de prepararse cuando se colocó una chaqueta negra y se la dejo desabrochada, en cambio, Levi llevaba un abrigo largo igual de elegante.

-Bien, en cuanto de la señal todos a sus puestos. –cogió con cuidado la pequeña navaja que ocultaría en su bota negra alta y se dispuso a salir al callejón seguido por Eren. El capitán alzó una mano al aire con rapidez y todos los que habían estado con ellos en aquel momento desaparecieron del callejón sin ser vistos y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos.

Antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca del lugar le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Eren. –No olvides cual es nuestro propósito. Solo vigilar.- se aseguró de que entendiera sus palabras. Los de fuera serían quienes se encargarían de la acción y el capitán parecía creer ciegamente en ellos y sus habilidades en combate.

No pudo evitar sentir nervios, llegar sin problemas hasta la entrada le hizo creer que en el interior les esperaría algún tipo de trampa. Pero después pensó en la seguridad que le trasmitía el capitán, sabía que si estaba con él no tendría problemas pasara lo que pasara. A pesar de que algo no saliera como lo habían planeado, Levi sabría hacerle frente, al fin y al cabo, a parte de su mal humor y su extrema seriedad no había escuchado ninguna otra queja de él.

En el interior tanto lujo lo embriagó, se acercaron hasta un mostrador frente a la entrada donde un señor muy parecido a un mayordomo les hizo un gesto respetuoso y después tomó sus chaquetas para guardarlas en algún ropero. Eren anduvo algo torpe para quitársela pero no pareció llamar la atención en especial. Levi se acercó hasta el mostrador indicándole al hombre que tenían una reserva hecha para aquella noche. Éste asintió y les dio paso al salón. A pesar de no ser un restaurante, un lugar tan exclusivo como aquel requería pedir una cita con antelación para que todos los clientes pudieran disfrutar de un buen servicio y una mesa en la que tener una agradable velada.

Levi eligió una mesa apartada del resto que se encontraba cerca de las ventanas. Tomó asiento en uno de los lados provocando que Eren tuviera que sentarse frente a él. -¿ves a aquellos que están montando tanto alboroto dos mesas detrás de mí?- le preguntó realmente bajo, Eren asintió de inmediato mirándolos con disimulo. –bien, céntrate en ellos, ahí se encuentran las personas que buscamos. Serás tú quien vigile atentamente sus movimientos, al fin y al cabo, tengo más posibilidades de que me descubran.

Eren entendió entonces el hecho de que se sentara en aquel lugar, comenzaba a percatarse de que todo lo que el capitán hacía tenía siempre algún sentido por muy oculto que fuera. Calculaba a la perfección todos sus movimientos.

Decidió identificar a los gemelos desde la distancia. En la mesa que Levi le había indicado un grupo de hombres reían, bebían y fumaban armando bastante alboroto mientras jugaban a una partida de cartas. Por lo visto, ningún cliente, ni siquiera los encargados del lugar se habían atrevido a mandarlos callar. Algunos de ellos estaban de espalda pero en una esquina de perfil pudo ver a uno de los que buscaban y de espaldas el que sería su hermano. Ambos llevaban el pelo rojizo repeinado hacia atrás y vestían unos atuendos algo anticuados que se ajustaban bien a sus cuerpos rechonchos.

-¿Y el otro caballero qué tomará?- había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a escuchar al camarero que los estaba atendiendo y que ya había anotado lo que tomaría Levi. El capitán le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que reaccionara.

-Un poco de Whisky, si es tan amable- pidió, tras asentir con la cabeza el hombre se dirigió hasta la barra para preparar sus bebidas.

-Eren, céntrate- le pidió Levi pasándose nuevamente la mano por el pelo alborotándolo y peinándolo un poco. Entonces, Eren volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquellos hombres para seguir sus movimientos mientras fingía mantener una conversación con Levi. El camarero ya les había llevado sus bebidas y se había marchado a atender otras mesas. Entonces, por un momento, Eren se extrañó de que todos los hombres se hubieran parado en seco mirando hacia otro lado. -¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Levi advirtiendo la sorpresa en su cara.

Eren giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la entrada del salón y no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto con lo que vio. Levi, al cerciorarse de que lo que su compañero observaba también entraba dentro de su campo de visión, siguió sus mismos pasos girando el rostro. Al parecer, el resto de clientes; hombres y mujeres, hicieron el mismo gesto para quedarse perplejos.

En el mostrador en el que ellos habían estado anteriormente una joven dama tendía su largo y fino abrigo al metre y pasaba hasta el salón en el que todos estaban, acompañada del señor del mostrador que tampoco era capaz de apartar su mirada de ella. La joven le dio las gracias sin intercambiar más palabras con él dedicándole una fugaz mirada.

Después, la joven paseó por media sala con su largo vestido negro ajustado a cada curva de su cuerpo que era algo revelador en la parte superior. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón recatados y el pelo suelto que caía liso por su espalda. Caminó con decisión hasta la barra y decidió sentarse en uno de los taburetes con motivos dorados. El camarero de inmediato la atendió y le preparó lo que pidió.

Lo único que Eren había podido reconocer de ella habían sido aquellos ojos intensos y vacíos con los que se había encontrado diversas veces. Parecía no poder escapar de ellos allá a donde fuera.

* * *

 **Creo que este capítulo ha sido verdaderamente revelador, ¿no creéis? Así, hemos descubierto por fin qué es lo que ocurrió en el pasado y la primera vez que se vieron Mikasa y Levi.**

 **Por otra parte, lo más importante está por empezar en el próximo capítulo (que también tengo casi a punto jajaja) ¿qué ocurrirá entre nuestros protagonistas? ¿Saldrá todo como está previsto o se encontrarán con algunos inconvenientes? Todo y más muy pronto ^^**

 **A quienes les gusta el ErenXMikasa creo que les interesará bastante jajajaja**

 **RenKouen: ¡Hola! Estoy encantada de que te pases a comentar en cada capítulo, la verdad es que eres un gran apoyo jajaja. Aunque en esta ocasión no veremos a Armin, seguro que has tenido una buena dosis de Levi y Eren. Me alegro de que te guste el sistema que he utilizado para este fic, aunque puede resultar algo lioso creo que así es mucho más dinámico y entretenido. Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho eterna. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Un recuerdo demasiado cercano

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Un recuerdo demasiado cercano**

* * *

 **Año 865, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Por alguna extraña razón, ni siquiera el capitán fue capaz de despegar la mirada de ella. Y si en aquel momento le dijera que ya estaba al tanto de que aquello sucedería, sabría con total certeza que mentía. Ni siquiera él era capaz de ocultar tal sorpresa.

Aquella joven parecía tan… distinta. Nadie en aquel salón adivinaría que bajo su elegante apariencia podía ser una de las personas más sanguinarias con la que jamás se habrían encontrado. Mucho menos podrían hacerse a la idea de la sangre fría con la que arrebataba la vida de sus víctimas.

Poco a poco todos a su alrededor volvieron a la realidad dejando un poco de lado a la recién llegada aunque, como no, hubo varias excepciones.

El capitán ahora tenía la vista posada en la mesa como si estuviera dibujando sobre la madera barnizada sus próximos movimientos. Eren tenía la sensación de que la repentina visita había sido precipitada y que en aquellos momentos se trataba de una nueva pieza a incluir en el tablero en el que todos ellos jugaban. Y eran conscientes de que aquella nueva jugadora acarreaba consigo un papel realmente importante en todo lo que sucedería a continuación. Cuando el capitán terminó de reflexionar varias cosas volvió a posar la mirada en Eren captando su atención.

-Eren, seguiremos como hasta ahora. Nos limitaremos a observar qué es lo que sucede.- continuó seguro de lo que decía, sin embargo él quiso reprochar sus órdenes.

-Pero ella…- Levi lo obligó a callarse cortándolo en seco.

-¿Es que no me has oído? Continuaremos como hasta ahora. –le dio un trago a su vaso de Ron levantando la mano para pedir que le trajeran otro. –tenerla aquí nos ayudará a acercarnos al enemigo.

-Y si ella lo…- volvió a detenerlo con una patada bajo la mesa.

-No actuará ante tantas personas. Estoy seguro de que tiene algún tipo de plan. Tampoco tenemos motivos para preocuparnos por ella. Lo mejor será que cada uno siga con su camino- le explicó convencido. Aquella aclaración le dio qué pensar a Eren. Parecía como si el capitán tuviera algún tipo de relación estrecha con la chica que permanecía oculta a los ojos del resto. Debía conocerla de alguna manera para saber sus intenciones y su forma de actuar. Sin embargo, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera no se atrevía a preguntarle nada más. Desde que ella había ocupado su lugar en la barra, aislada de todos, el carácter del capitán Levi parecía haberse transformado en uno más hostil.

Pasó un buen rato desde que a la joven le habían servido su bebida en una copa frágil y fina. A pesar de encontrarse sola no parecía disgustada. Eren sintió las terribles ganas de acercarse y obligarla a charlar con él como tenía pensado hacerlo antes de involucrarse en la misión. En aquellas circunstancias, rodeados de gente, no podría negarse ¿verdad? Pero la presencia de Levi le intimidaba lo suficiente como para mantener el culo pegado a la silla.

-No se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez. Si intentas levantarte de la silla me obligarás a romperte las piernas- lo amenazó con tono bajo y tranquilo, lo que le produjo un gran escalofrío por la pasividad que demostró. ¿Cómo era capaz de saber lo que pasaba por su mente?

Volvió a centrarse en lo que sabía que debía hacer. El grupo de hombres había decidido continuar con sus partidas, aunque notaba cierta diferencia en sus risas y comentarios, más que transmitir una diversión envidiosa parecía una pelea por llamar la atención de la bella dama que se mantenía de espaldas a ellos. Todos los allí presentes se habían percatado de ello: Risas exageradas, alardeos de sus riquezas y todo su poderío… Al de un rato varias mujeres algo cortas de ropa se acercaron a ellos para acompañarlos en sus partidas. A pesar de ser todas ellas grandes bellezas, los gemelos parecían demasiado inquietos con sus actitudes tan cercanas y no se cortaban en apartarlas de manera algo brusca si se aproximaban en exceso a ellos.

Eren los vio mantener una charla amistosa en la que se daban varios golpecillos en el brazo, como si estuvieran decidiendo algo a suertes y finalmente uno de ellos pareció ceder provocando que el ganador se levantara de golpe de la mesa en la que todos estaban. El hermano que se quedó sentado le deseó suerte y sonrió contento y al mismo tiempo desilusionado mientras el otro se dirigía con paso firme a la barra en la que Mikasa estaba. Eren trató de seguir sus pasos disimuladamente y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella Levi también decidió observar con sus propios ojos el espectáculo que les daría.

-Disculpe, señorita- se presentó caballerosamente. Cogió una de sus manos libres y la besó con suavidad obteniendo toda su atención. Ambos observaron el rostro de ella desde su mesa, la misma mirada fría e intensa que no cambió en absoluto, seguía sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción. Aunque para la mayoría de los hombres aquello resultaba realmente embelesador, así como todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto aquella noche. Revelador pero recatado y elegante al mismo tiempo, propio de una verdadera dama. Por sí sola era capaz de llenar toda la sala con su simple presencia, incluso Eren lo había admitido. Le costaba apartar la mirada de su nuca al descubierto, ya que ella misma acababa de echarse la melena a un lado. Aunque, por suerte, el extraño resentimiento que sentía era lo que le permitía seguir teniendo los pies en la tierra. –al igual que muchos caballeros de esta sala, me he quedado totalmente sin palabras por su belleza, señorita. ¿Es usted de por aquí?- preguntó cortés.

Ella vaciló unos instantes antes de responderle. –Sí, aunque no suelo frecuentar demasiado esta zona- contestó. Prefería no dar respuestas largas. Se limitaría a hablar de cosas que conociera con certeza, lo último que quería era verse envuelta en un bucle de mentiras que no fuera capaz de controlar.

El hombre, viendo que ella había demostrado cierto interés en mantener una conversación con él, sintió que le dio permiso para que permaneciera junto a ella, así que se decantó por tomar asiento en el taburete contiguo. Después pidió dos copas de una bebida algo extraña que Eren no pudo identificar y la colocó ante Mikasa para invitarla.

-Mi nombre es Leo Alberts, señorita. No sé si habrá escuchado hablar de mi- alardeó con sutileza esperando que la chica cayera rendida a sus pies por su nombre y apellido. Mikasa no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa seguramente de satisfacción por cerciorarse de que se encontraba con el hombre que buscaba. Aunque aquel sujeto por nada del mundo se imaginaría cuales podrían ser sus verdaderas intenciones. Después asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, señor Alberts.- respondió.

-¡Oh, por favor! Llámeme Leo. Después de todo siento que usted y yo ya hemos intercambiado unas pocas palabras como para charlar con un algo más de confianza- le pidió, ella asintió y dejó que diera varios rodeos hasta preguntarle lo que le interesaba. -¿y usted? ¿cómo debo llamarla?- dijo acercando su taburete al de ella para sentirla más cerca.

-Puede llamarme Alice- dijo ella sorprendiendo gratamente al hombre regordete. Eren suspiró ante aquella escena. Aunque el alboroto a su alrededor continuaba, estaba tan absorto en aquella conversación que cuando el jaleo de los demás clientes no le permitía escuchar con claridad sus palabras, le bastaba con leer los labios carnosos y de color carmín de Mikasa. Por el contrario, el dichoso Leo fanfarroneaba tan alto que era casi imposible evitar escuchar todas sus palabrerías. ¿Así era como ligaban los grandes magnates del mercado negro que estaban asquerosamente podridos de dinero? Le parecía bastante evidente y penoso. Se notaba a leguas que tenía un gran interés en ella. Aunque para ser justos, la mayoría de hombres en aquel lugar parecían tenerlo por la cara que habían puesto al verle acercarse el primero.

-Eren, vigila tras de mí, ya me ocupo yo de esos dos- le pidió el capitán. El asintió y cambió su objetivo centrándose en la interminable partida de cartas. Tal y como le había dicho antes Levi, no debían preocuparse de ella ni centrarse en sus movimientos, pero el hecho de que uno de sus objetivos decidiera acercarse a ella cambiaba un poco las cosas. A pesar de eso, su mente se encontraba en otra parte, se había quedado allí entre esos dos sujetos en la barra. Por eso mismo, no necesitaba mirarlos directamente para poder seguir escuchando la estúpida conversación que mantenían.

-Un nombre precioso para una damisela tan bella- volvió a besar su mano. -¿me permites que te invite a algo?- a ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar cuando el camarero ya les había puesto en dos vasos anchos un líquido verdoso que no había visto antes. –A esto de aquí lo llaman "flor del rocío"- le contó orgulloso. –es una bebida realmente fresca.

La joven Alice sujetó el vaso con la mano con intención de pegarle un pequeño trago pero el hombre la detuvo unos instantes provocando que volviera a dejarla sobre la mesa. –Oh, querida. Permíteme un momento. –ella observó impasible como llevaba la mano a un bolsillo interior en su traje y sacaba algo de él.

Aquel silencio de unos pocos segundos incitó a Eren a dejar llevarse por la intensa mirada que el capitán les estaba dedicando. Le pareció curioso verlo así de interesado en aquello, por lo que no pudo evitar volver a observar el espectáculo asombrado. Aquel hombre había sacado un minúsculo botecillo de cristal con unos polvos azules en su interior.

-Esto de aquí es un manjar del que solo unos pocos privilegiados podemos disfrutar- aclaró abriendo el bote y vertiendo unos pocos en su bebida. Ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, dejó que hiciera lo que sea que quisiera hacer. –y esta noche, querida Alice, me gustaría compartirlo con usted. Estoy seguro de que le encantará. –ella asintió sin mostrar duda o miedo a pesar de que la sonrisa que Leo le dedicaba era más que sospechosa. Él también se echó unos cuantos polvos en su propia bebida. Por supuesto, todo aquello sin que el camarero estuviera presente, lo que demostraba que semejante substancia quedaba lejos de ser legal.

-Justo lo que pensábamos- dijo Levi casi en un susurro. Eren lo miró para preguntarle por aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es peligroso lo que acaban de tomar?- quiso saber. El capitán lo observó fingiendo sonreír y charlar sobre temas ajenos a lo que sucedía allí dentro para no llamar la atención

-Eso no lo sé. Pero nos acaba de dejar claro que está totalmente involucrado en el tráfico ilegal de substancias como esa. Ahora no cabe ninguna duda de que todo era cierto.- Eren asintió comprendiendo todo lo que decía.

* * *

 _ **Año 855, primavera.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María**_

 _Tan solo habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que se vio obligada a vivir de aquella manera. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría todo aquello? Le daba la extraña sensación de que esa pesadilla en la que se veía envuelta solo era el principio._

 _Repasó de cabeza los movimientos rápidos que aquellos niños tan astutos le habían enseñado, a aquellas alturas era tan miserable como ellos ¿no?. No estaba del todo mal que aprendiera algunas tácticas de ellos._

 _Mikasa se acercó silenciosamente a una mujer que miraba embelesada un puesto repleto de joyas y grandes pedruscos que ella jamás tendría la posibilidad de tener, no al menos de manera legal. Tampoco lograba entender como aquellas personas tan asquerosamente ricas solo se interesaban por piedras y minerales brillantes que no servían para cubrir las necesidades básicas. Aún así, eran tan imbéciles y materialistas como para dejarse una gran fortuna en ello, y era su oportunidad para aprovecharse._

 _Primero simuló chocar con ella y, en un despiste de la pobre mujer, alcanzó a guardarse en el bolsillo su cartera repleta de encajes y algunos de los minerales que tras el golpe se habían desparramado por el suelo. Con aquella recompensa sacaría el dinero suficiente como para darse un festín toda la semana._

 _Aquella era su forma de ver la vida. Vivir el día a día y cubrir sus necesidades básicas tantas veces como le fuera posible._

* * *

Tras el pequeño lapsus de Mikasa que preocupó un poco a Leo, los próximos veinte minutos la pareja se había dedicado a charlar de temas triviales, mayormente relacionados con él y sus diversas fortunas. Mikasa parecía mantenerse serena ante todo aquello y con su objetivo claro en mente, pues en ningún momento la notaron titubear o dudar. Aunque claro, aquello era difícil de detectar teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes la habían visto cambiar de expresión. Tomaron un par de copas más cada uno y después, ella se dejó guiar hasta la mesa en la que los demás hombres y el hermano de Leo se encontraban.

En un principio pensaron que quizás se sentarían allí para disfrutar de la compañía del resto pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no fue así. Se percataron exactamente en el momento en el que los vieron salir por la puerta y Mikasa estuvo a punto de caerse estrepitosamente tras haber tropezado con la moqueta del suelo. Sin embargo, arregló su pequeño tropiezo con la sonrisa tímida vacía que le dedicó a Leo a modo de disculpa ¿estaba ebria? Quizás se debía a los polvos azules que le había dado él.

Levi frunció el ceño al verlos salir de aquella forma y Eren, cuando se percató de la tensión a la que estaba sometiendo a su propio cuerpo, intentó relajar sus músculos y dejar de clavarse las uñas en la palma de las manos. Sentía nuevamente esa necesidad de salir tras ellos y alcanzarlos. Le inquietaba pensar que podría volver a salirse con la suya, aunque en el estado en el que estaba quizás se retractara de hacerlo.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo en su asiento y se planteó seriamente la opción de pedirle a Levi abandonar el interior del salón.

-Eren, espera un momento- entonces, el grupo de hombres del fondo se levantó envueltos en risas despidiéndose unos de otros. Ellos también estaban a punto de marcharse. –en cuanto salgan por la puerta nosotros también nos iremos.

Él asintió y esperó pacientemente su señal. Cuando todos abandonaron el lugar, Eren se adelantó para dejar los vasos vacíos que habían utilizado en la barra y después de recuperar sus abrigos salieron a la calle introduciéndose en el mismo callejón en el que se habían preparado anteriormente.

Allí, Levi encontró un zapato tirado en el suelo. Lo recogió y se lo enseñó a Eren. –Esta es la señal que necesitábamos. Significa que ya han pasado al ataque y se encuentran a unas calles más abajo.- después de darle esas aclaraciones comenzó a correr con Eren siguiéndole el paso. El capitán era realmente rápido y le costaba seguir su ritmo pero no tardaron en encontrarse con el pequeño grupo a cargo de Petra.

Los tres apuntaban sus armas hacia el grupo de hombres que caminaban por las desiertas calles. Estaban rodeados de unos sujetos musculosos, posiblemente los guardaespaldas que cumplían con su deber de escoltarlos. A pesar del frío y de todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera esperando a que se marcharan a ninguno de ellos les temblaban los dedos en el gatillo. Algo realmente admirable.

-Petra, infórmame de la situación- ella se dio la vuelta relajándose un momento, parecía contenta de contar de nuevo con las indicaciones de Levi pero rápidamente borró su cara de alivio para mostrar un rostro duro y capaz, en aquel instante comenzaba la parte más importante de la misión y por nada del mundo podían fallar.

-Sí, capitán. Gunter y Erd se encuentran en los tejados más próximos esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. En cuanto den la señal pasaremos al ataque.- Levi asintió aprobando aquello, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas sin tener en cuenta al otro de los hermanos.

Después, abandonó a Petra y se dirigió con Eren hasta los otros dos miembros encargados de la operación. Mientras Levi se ponía un poco al día con lo ocurrido hasta entonces, Eren aprovechó para acercarse a uno de los soldados en posición estratégica.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?- comenzó a hablar la chica en cuclillas oculta entre las chimeneas del tejado. Eren tuvo bastante suerte de dar con alguien amistosa que parecía querer entablar una breve conversación hasta que dieran la señal.

-Oye, vosotros permanecisteis en vuestros puestos hasta que los objetivos salieran del establecimiento, ¿verdad?- la chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta asintió extrañada por su pregunta. Esperando aquella respuesta, Eren prosiguió. -¿Viste a donde se dirigía la pareja que salió antes que ellos?- ni el mismo se creía que estuviera a punto de hacerlo pero algo le impulsaba a actuar así. Se saldría con la suya en aquella ocasión.

-Sí, si mal no recuerdo era una joven acompañada del otro sujeto al que perseguimos pero Gunter nos dio la orden de dejarlos marchar- aclaró sin dificultad. Eren entonces asintió con firmeza.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigieron?- preguntó finalmente esperando que no fuera una pregunta demasiado evidente. Esta vez la chica se quedó callada sin entender sus motivos, entonces tuvo que pensar en otra forma de sonsacárselo. –el capitán Levi me ha pedido que lo informe para poder seguirle la pista después. No podemos permitir que huya.- aquello pareció ser suficiente razón de peso para que ella le señalara con el brazo hacia el fondo de la calle. Aunque cuando Eren salió corriendo oculto en las sombras en aquella dirección, la chica no pudo evitar pensar que había cometido un grave error que ya no podía remediar. Y no fue hasta que el capitán comenzó a preguntar por Eren que sintió como si un balde enorme de agua fría le caía sobre la cabeza.

-Estúpido mocoso… ¿por qué se empeñará en actuar solo?- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Ahora no le quedaba otra que ir tras él para asegurarse de que no lo mataban.

-Capitán Levi, tenemos un problema- lo reclamó Erd acariciándose con nerviosismo la perilla. –han aparecido algunos sujetos más por uno de los callejones. Parece que tendremos que enfrentarnos a más de los que esperábamos. –Levi se dio la vuelta mostrándole una mirada enfadada y amenazante, era evidente que estaba de mal humor, pero lo siguió en silencio sin decir nada.

-Mikasa, aunque tus facultades hayan disminuido considerablemente, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de arreglártelas tu sola. Y Eren… espero que no cometas ninguna insensatez- dijo en voz baja antes de aproximarse con rapidez al resto de soldados escondidos. Terminarían con aquello lo antes posible y después, irían a por el otro sujeto a manos de Mikasa.

* * *

Se tiraron un buen rato caminando por las oscuras calles. Mikasa dejó que la guiara hasta algún lugar discreto y libre de gente, al fin y al cabo, podía imaginarse a la perfección qué intenciones tenía con ella. Le repugnaba sentir su brazo rechoncho en torno a su cintura y ver como la acercaba con descaro a él, pero en parte agradeció el apoyo de poder caminar correctamente. Aquella mierda que se había visto obligada a beber comenzaba a provocarle algunas sensaciones extrañas como calor sofocante y un leve mareo. Sin embargo, aunque desde un principio supo que algo así podría suceder y teniendo en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol, lo hizo conscientemente para que el hombre confiara plenamente en ella y creyera que era una chica accesible que había caído rendida ante sus encantos. Solo así se aseguraba de que todo fuera a salir bien.

No le importaba en absoluto su estado, efectos leves como aquellos no evitarían que cumpliera su objetivo.

-¡Qué noche más espléndida!- soltó él cuando se encontraban en la entrada de una gran casa que parecía totalmente vacía. Cuando pasaron al interior, solo pudo ver el pasillo principal y la sala en la que él le pidió que se acomodara. En su interior había un gran sofá mullido cerca de grandes ventanales que daban la oportunidad de contemplar el cielo con toda su belleza. También tenía algunos muebles viejos y aparentemente caros llenos de polvo.

Tras unos minutos el hombre regresó con otras dos copas en la mano y se había quitado la chaqueta excusándose de que tenía demasiado calor. Justo como ella.

-¿Estás cómoda? ¿No prefieres quitarte el abrigo?- le insistió agarrando su prenda negra por los hombros y ayudándola a deshacerse de ella. Ambos se sentaron en el gran sofá y entonces, Leo puso en su mano la otra copa para incitarla a que bebiera un poco más. Mikasa advirtió que estaba demasiado cerca como para poder hacer un movimiento rápido que lo noqueara al momento. A aquella distancia había altas probabilidades de que pudiera detenerla, hizo lo consideró más apropiado y esperó un poco más. Estaba convencida de que su oportunidad no tardaría en llegar. Aquel hombre la había llevado hasta allí para que ambos estuvieran a solas durante toda la noche y con los soldados ocupándose del resto de delincuentes tenía vía libre para librarse al menos de uno de ellos.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió ella pegando un pequeño sorbo que Leo acompañó con unas pocas carcajadas y un leve acercamiento que consistió en posar su mano derecha en el muslo descubierto de Mikasa, justo donde terminaba su vestido.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto al no esperar aquel movimiento tan precipitado. Tampoco fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, lo que a ojos de él fue adorable.

-Oh, no te asustes, querida. No voy a hacerte nada malo, estoy seguro de que te gustará mucho- continuó relamiéndose con la lengua el labio inferior. Ella lo miró asqueada tratando de no expresarlo abiertamente. Notó como la mano pecosa y áspera comenzaba a subir lentamente introduciéndose bajo su vestido. Sintió escalofríos al imaginárselo, debía pensar en alguna excusa para alejarlo un poco de ella.

-Leo- lo llamó tajante y obteniendo toda su atención. –¿Puedes esperar un momento? Necesito ir al baño- utilizó una excusa bastante conocida, lo había visto hacer un montón de veces a diferentes jovencitas en el distrito. Primero se disculpaban con el viejo pesado que no las dejaba tranquilas y cuando entraban al baño no volvían a aparecer por allí.

Mikasa se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón pero en seguida fue sorprendida por unos brazos fuertes. Leo giró su cuerpo y la empujó contra la pared con fuerza evitando que escapara de él. -¿es que tienes miedo? no me digas que una joven tan bella como tú aún no ha mantenido relaciones de este tipo- susurró en su oído estremeciéndola y poniéndole los pelos de punta. Aquel indeseable baboso le estaba complicando las cosas más de lo que se había imaginado. -¿entonces estoy en lo cierto? Eso me pone más- admitió pasando la punta de la lengua por su rostro.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mikasa no estaba dispuesta a alargar más aquello. Con la pierna que tenía libre le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna logrando con facilidad que Leo la soltara y cayera de rodillas al suelo quejándose del escozor.

-¡Maldita zorra!- la insultó cabreado. Mikasa se acercó hasta el posa brazos del sofá para hacerse con la navaja que había escondido ahí, de modo que la tuviera más a mano cuando debiera pasar a la acción. Sin embargo, tropezó con sus propias piernas y se tambaleó un poco antes de caer al suelo.

Se frotó con la mano la pierna dolorida y rápidamente se puso en pie de nuevo acercándose a su preciada arma. Maldijo encontrarse aún bajo los efectos de la substancia pero lograría matar a aquella sabandija.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas?- dijo él tras ella sorprendiéndola de nuevo. Utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para caer sobre ella y retenerla encima del sofá. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que tenía el cuchillo en sus manos pero estando de espaldas a él y con más de ochenta y cinco kilos sobre ella no conseguía sacar sus brazos de debajo de su propio cuerpo.

Mikasa se agitó como pudo sin éxito. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, mataría a aquel cabrón con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-Ahora te daré tu merecido- le dijo otra vez cerca de la oreja mientras seguía dejando caer todo su peso y al mismo tiempo se bajaba los pantalones. Después, pasó a levantar su vestido con rapidez y con cuidado de que ella no escapara.

Mikasa no quería perder los nervios pero por si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que se encontrara en una situación algo complicada, los efectos de todo lo que había tomado emborronaban un poco su visión y la alteraban. Sin muchas otras opciones que se le ocurrieran, esperó unos pocos segundos más hasta cerciorarse de que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente quieto para mover rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás y golpearlo en la frente.

El despiste fue suficiente para que en menos de tres segundos Mikasa agarrara con fuerza el cuchillo con sus manos y lo introdujera directamente en su corazón. El cuerpo del hombre cayó sobre ella y lo apartó de inmediato dejando que se desparramara sobre el suelo. Después se tumbó en el sofá pegando una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa? aquella cosa estaba consiguiendo que perdiera los nervios con facilidad cuando habitualmente acostumbraba a actuar de manera fría y calculadora.

* * *

Gunter y Erd hacía rato que habían dado la señal a sus soldados para que atacaran. Petra y sus dos compañeros se habían deshecho fácilmente de los guardaespaldas que cubrían a los distintos sujetos, con un disparo en la pierna fue suficiente para que no volvieran a levantarse. Aunque en un principio únicamente les interesara capturar a Sam, todos los que estaban con él debían estar involucrados en asuntos similares así que también se los llevarían al cuartel para interrogarlos.

Entonces, cuando su misión parecía estar a punto de terminar, más sujetos aparecieron dificultándoles las cosas. Los seis soldados a cargo de Gunter y Erd inmovilizaron y arrestaron a los diferentes miembros del grupo que trataban de escapar desesperadamente. En cambio, el capitán, acompañado de sus dos soldados más capaces retenía a los nuevos sujetos que acababan de involucrarse en la pelea, ya que eran los únicos que requerían algo de atención al saber luchar y defenderse bastante bien. Además tenían armas que no habían dudado en utilizar contra ellos continuamente.

Petra esperó desde su posición, con tanto movimiento no quería disparar a sabiendas de que podría herir a alguno de sus compañeros. Por mucho que creyera firmemente en sus habilidades prefería esperar hasta tener vía libre para disparar.

Cuando todo terminó se juntaron en medio de la calle. Todos los miembros permanecían atados con cuerdas y mantenían una mirada abatida temiendo lo que les podría suceder a partir de entonces.

Levi no quiso precipitarse a darles la enhorabuena hasta asegurarse de que todo había procedido correctamente. Repasó uno a uno a todos los delincuentes que habían capturado y entonces se percató de que faltaba aquel que tanto les interesaba y por quien habían organizado la misión. Le daba rabia pensar que podría haber aprovechado cualquier mínimo despiste para huir. Más aún que ninguno de ellos se hubiera enterado de aquello hasta entonces.

Sin siquiera dar explicaciones salió corriendo siguiendo la dirección que Eren había tomado unos cuantos minutos antes. Estaba convencido de que el gemelo trataría de reunirse con su hermano para avisarle de lo ocurrido y escapar de allí. Le preocupaba que Eren pudiera cometer alguna estupidez al tratar de evitar la muerte de ambos sujetos, aunque él también quisiera atraparlos con vida. Sabía que Mikasa no dañaría a Eren sin motivos, al menos no hasta el punto de matarlo, pero aquella pequeña confrontación que ambos tenían podía ser beneficiosa para los delincuentes. Así que las cosas podrían torcerse con facilidad para desventaja de ambos. Por si aquello fuera poco, el cielo nocturno no aguantó más y dejó caer sus primeras gotas de agua.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que inevitablemente se vio de nuevo envuelta en todos aquellos recuerdos que jamás había podido dejar atrás. Estaba segura de poder recordar cada muerte y cada persona que había eliminado en el interior de aquellos muros.

Un golpe fuerte y pasos apresurados provocaron que se exaltara y se sentara de golpe en el sofá. Hasta que la persona que acababa de entrar no se situó ante ella no se percató de quien era. Tanteó con la mano en busca de su cuchillo, aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla; o los polvos que había consumido le hacían ver doble o ante ella se encontraba el hermano gemelo de su reciente víctima, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Mikasa se apresuró para hacerse con su arma pero el impulso de la otra persona fue mucho más rápido y preciso. El haber observado la escena provocó una rabia inmensa en él y la impotencia de no haber podido evitar la muerte de su hermano despertaron en él instintos agresivos de querer eliminar a aquella mujer a toda costa.

Se abalanzó sobre el delgado cuello de Mikasa amarrándolo con ambas manos y ejerciendo presión con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos cayeron por la parte de atrás del sofá sin respaldo pero la caída no ayudó a Mikasa, pues permanecía en la misma posición: atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Sam Alberts. Él sintió como la joven se retorcía bajo él tratando de zafarse.

A pesar de que estaba muy concentrado en arrebatarle la vida a la asesina de su hermano, no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuchillo sobre el sofá; el arma que ella habría utilizado para matarlo. Entonces, la brillante idea de hacerla sufrir antes de mandarla a la tumba le iluminó el rostro sacándole una amplia sonrisa. Soltó una de sus manos sin aflojar su amarre y se hizo con el arma.

Lo acercó amenazante a su rostro de porcelana apoyando la hoja punzante y aún llena de sangre. –Qué me dices, ¿quieres que juguemos un poco?- le ofreció sin poder mantener la mirada fija en un sitio. Mikasa confirmó entonces que aquel hombre había perdido todos los estribos e inevitablemente en aquel momento volvió a sentir la impotencia que hacía tanto tiempo había querido dejar atrás. Por aquel entonces era tan débil que en más de una ocasión la situación se había vuelto contra ella y todo parecía volver a repetirse.

El hombre paseó la hoja del cuchillo continuamente por su rostro para bajar después hasta su cuello y tras pensarlo unos segundos le tapó la boca mientras lo introducía lentamente en su hombro derecho. Mikasa revivió el dolor punzante de ser herida por alguien, la hoja estaba fría en contraste con su sangre caliente y dolía tanto que las lágrimas se abrían camino hasta sus ojos con facilidad. Sin embargo, le pareció innecesario que le tapara la boca para evitar que gritara porque no pensaba hacerlo, con el tiempo había aprendido a aguantar el dolor provocado por puñaladas y grandes palizas. Podría decir que estaba acostumbrada a aquel dolor amargo, aunque no negaba que tratara de evitarlo a toda costa.

Volvió a retorcerse tratando de deshacerse del hombre pero no lo lograba y él solo reía sin parar. –duele ¿verdad? ¿Quieres más?- preguntó sin dejarle responder. Retiró el cuchillo para introducir sus dedos en la herida abierta haciendo que Mikasa abriera los ojos de par en par dolorida. Acto seguido, se dispuso a introducir el cuchillo en su otro hombro para repetir sus movimientos pero la sombra que ella alcanzó a ver tras el hombre le propinó una patada en la mano lanzando el cuchillo a varios metros de ellos.

-¿¡Qu…!?- trató de hablar sin éxito por la nueva patada que esta vez se dirigió de lleno a su rostro haciéndolo caer de costado.

Mikasa trató de rodar hacia el lado contrario para arrastrarse lejos de allí pero el hombre insistió en perseguirla y agarrarla de la pierna a pesar de que era consciente de que su atacante seguía junto a él.

-¡Suéltala, maldito cabrón!- gritó una voz masculina fuera de sus cabales. Mikasa se soltó del amarre desparramándose en el suelo agotada y viendo el enfrentamiento ante ella sin lograr distinguir de quién se trataba. Su voz le resultaba familiar pero ni siquiera lograba obtener una imagen clara de la escena.

Los vio forcejear durante un buen rato hasta que uno de los dos dejó de moverse. Esperando a ver qué sucedería con ella observó atentamente el rostro de la figura que se le acercó tratande de controlar su respiración agitada. La ayudó a ponerse en pie sujetándola de la cintura. Alzó la vista curiosa tratando de reconocerlo hasta que dio con los ojos verdes que observó cuando había entrado en el salón del bar, los mismos que había visto en otras ocasiones. También recordó vagamente que era un joven perspicaz y con una gran fuerza de voluntad para conseguir sus propósitos. Le recordaba mucho a Armin, aunque él era algo distinto, quizás fuera por su impulsividad y la poca capacidad que tenía de pensar dos veces las cosas antes de actuar.

-Eres… tú- habló entrecortadamente manteniéndose de pie y llevándose la mano al hombro y soltando un pequeño gemido. Se tambaleó para acercarse a observar qué era lo que había sucedido con el delincuente. El joven la ayudó hasta allí y cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo justo al otro lado de donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo se sorprendió mucho. Entonces, recordó la insistencia de aquel muchacho en que no matara a sus víctimas. Se giró rápidamente hacia él, quien comprendió su cara de preocupación y prosiguió a darle una explicación.

-Bueno, yo… fue un accidente.- Eren bajó la mirada arrepentido. No podía creer que tras tanto insistir en retener a aquella joven para que no matara por satisfacción él mismo hubiera acabado con la vida de aquel hombre. Se sentía realmente mal, como si tuviera las manos sucias y como si aquello lo fuera a marcar para siempre. Pero en cierta forma no podía ocultar el hecho de que cuando, entró a la casa y vio la escena se alarmó de inmediato. Había entrado sigilosamente manteniéndose al margen para interpretar con sus propios ojos qué ocurría y aunque se imaginaba que ella había acabado con la vida del otro cuerpo, al verla con aquel aspecto terrible e indefensa sintió unas ganas terribles de despedazar a su atacante. El instante en el que el delincuente se jactó de la puñalada que le había propinado a Mikasa fue suficiente para que reaccionara de aquella forma. Después, solo se dejó llevar por la ira y se concentró en eliminarlo.

Aquel era un sentimiento horrible que no quería volver a experimentar jamás. Aunque de alguna manera se sintió un poco aliviado de haber dejado de lado la incapacidad de ayudar a alguien, al contrario del día en el que su madre fue atacada. Actualmente, estaba preparado para poder defenderse y pelear.

Mientras él recordaba la sensación que tuvo, la chica se había colocado el abrigo haciéndose presión en la herida y había guardado su preciado cuchillo. Después le dio la espalda con intención de largarse de allí.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó atónito. Acababa de ayudarla y estaba gravemente herida pero tenía intención de desaparecer como siempre ocurría cuando terminaba su trabajo en algunas de las misiones peligrosas de la Legión.

Ella se detuvo para dedicarle otra mirada, una de las que provocaban escalofríos, aunque le pareció ligeramente diferente, quizás se debiera a todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Su estado posiblemente también fuera más grave a causa de todo lo que había consumido, por lo que era más fácil para Eren identificar sus emociones reflejadas en su cara.

-Si… me marcho- contestó tratando de parecer serena. Sin embargo, un nuevo paso le evitó mantener la estabilidad de todo su cuerpo y perdió el equilibrio desplomándose hacia delante. Eren corrió hasta ella en un impulso y aunque estuvo a punto de caerse junto a su cuerpo, logró agarrarla antes de que se golpeara la cabeza con el mueble de la entrada.

La zarandeó un poco pero ella no abría los ojos, parecía estar inconsciente y la verdad, no le extrañaba para nada. Estaba llena de heridas que sangraban sin parar y a parte de la pérdida de sangre el alcohol debía estar recorriendo su delgado cuerpo. Si no paraba la hemorragia cuanto antes entraría en un estado mucho peor. Además de eso, Eren observó que su cara estaba manchada de sangre reseca que no pertenecía a ninguna herida en su rostro, llevaba el pelo revuelto y el vestido roto por la parte inferior. Tenía la ligera sensación de que matar al otro hombre le había resultado algo difícil aunque había terminado haciéndolo y el otro seguramente debió sorprenderla y cogerla de improvisto.

Con un largo suspiro y aguantando como pudo el peso muerto de la joven, la alzó en brazos y cargó con ella hasta fuera perdiéndose en los oscuros callejones.

* * *

El capitán alcanzó el lugar en el que creía que podrían esconderse un buen rato después de recorrer varias calles. Por suerte, uno de sus soldados había conseguido informarse de cuáles podrían ser las casas que aquellos hermanos alquilaban cuando volvían a Shiganshina.

Encontrarse la puerta abierta de par en par no le dio buenas sensaciones, así que después de ver lo que ocurrió en el interior decidió seguir el ligero rastro de sangre que se diluía con la lluvia. La silueta ante él se desplazaba bastante despacio y cargaba con otra persona en brazos. Al ver aquello en la distancia tuvo la ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido y suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

Se dio media vuelta y ordenó a todos sus soldados que regresaran al cuartel cuanto antes para finalizar todo el papeleo que debían rellenar y dar por finalizada con éxito aquella misión.

* * *

 **Definitivamente estos últimos capítulos me estoy pasando bastante y como veréis me están quedando un poco largos. Aunque si os gusta seguro que preferís que sea así jajajajaja.**

 **En esta ocasión he decidido que el fragmento dedicado al pasado sea realmente breve. En capítulos anteriores ha llegado a ocupar casi la mitad de un solo capítulo o incluso más y esta vez, me parecía mucho más importante la historia principal así que me he centrado en ella.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha convencido la escena del salón del bar y la escena en la que Mikasa debe matar al delincuente? Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes seguís cada capítulo que publico. Me gustaría agradecer especialmente a aquellos/as que han decidido dejarme un review. Así como a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos o la siguen.**

 **Shulii : Gracias por animarte a comentar, estoy encantada de saber que ya tengo a una nueva lectora interesada en leer el fic. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y siento no haberte mencionado la vez anterior, tuve un problemilla con el correo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **fanatla : ¡Mi queridísima fanatla! Ya te echaba de menos por aquí. Mi lectora fiel jajajaja. Es un placer recibir uno de tus comentarios y no te preocupes que ahora que tengo algo de tiempo y me estoy dejando caer por fanfiction para leer me pasaré por tus historias y te dejaré un comentario. Espero verte por aquí cuando tengas algo de tiempo. ¡Hasta prontoooo :D!**

 **RenKouen : ¡Buenaaaas! Te noto tan intensa como estas últimas veces. Puedo sentir tu entusiasmo a través de tus comentarios y me alegra un montón. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic en general y espero que no te disguste en ningún momento pero aunque así sea, si hay algo que no te agrade me gustaría saberlo. Esperaré tu comentario nuevamente con ganas. ¡Saludoooos!**

 **Guest : ¡Tú por aquí otra vez! Si que sabes analizarme al completo, tus consejos siempre me ayudan un montón así que espero poder seguir contando contigo. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Mariib : ¡Buenas! qué alegría, una nueva persona que se une jajajaja espero seguir contando contigo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bueno, y eso es todo.**

 **¡Nos vemos dentro de una semana! ;)**


	10. En el punto de mira

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **En el punto de mira**

* * *

 _ **Año 857, verano.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _-¡Jean!- gritó una mujer desde la cocina removiendo continuamente con una cuchara el líquido de color marrón que había en la olla puesta al fuego. -¡Jeanbo!- voceó aún más fuerte hasta que finalmente su hijo de unos 13 años apareció por las escaleras del segundo piso._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó desganado, odiaba profundamente que usara aquel nombre para llamarlo. Si alguna vez escuchaba a alguien que no fuera de su familia llamarlo así, se enfadaría y se moriría de vergüenza al instante._

 _-¡Oh, querido hijo!- la mujer bajita y regordeta llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un moño alto. La falda ancha que llevaba ondeó cuando se acercó con rapidez hasta su hijo y le plantó unos cuantos besos en las mejillas. –Qué guapo estás- dijo sin causar ninguna sonrisa en él. Jean se peinó el pelo con la palma de la mano y después con la manga de la camiseta se limpió los restos de babas que le había dejado su madre en la cara. Luego, solo le quedó esperar a que su madre le dijera de una vez por todas la razón por la que lo había llamado. -¿podrías ir al mercado a por algunas cebollas?- pidió amablemente._

 _Él se dio media vuelta volviendo a su habitación para calzarse. Sabía de antemano que le pediría algo parecido. Todos los domingos lo hacía. Por alguna razón, siempre le faltaba un ingrediente cuando llegaba el último día de la semana y entonces era él quien debía salir a comprarlo. Tiempo atrás comenzó a sospechar que su madre lo hacía a posta para que saliera a la calle, después de todo, siempre se quejaba de que jugaba poco con sus amigos. Pero él no necesitaba forzarse a hacerlo._

 _Cuando volvió a bajar preparado le tendió algo de dinero y unas monedas extra. –Toma, ¿por qué no le pides a Marco que te acompañe? Después podríais compraros algo, invítale con esto.- y ahí estaba, la verdadera razón por la que quería que saliera aquella mañana al mercado. Quería que pasara el día acompañado de su único amigo._

 _Con una mueca de desagrado cerró el puño de su mano dejando el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió a la calle. Aunque quisiera quedar con Marco, tampoco podría hacerlo, según le había dicho, aquella semana la pasaría visitando a unos familiares en el interior del Muro María. Pero de todas formas, prefirió no decirle nada a su madre. Así, los dos ganarían, ella no se preocuparía por él y lo dejaría tranquilo toda la mañana._

 _Bajó las dos cuestas de su barrio sin reparar en la gente a su alrededor, aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en una persona que nunca antes había visto por aquella zona: Una muchacha de aproximadamente su edad con el cabello negro azabache y ropa ligera. Estaba sentada en unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban hasta unas casas más arriba. Sus piernas colgaban mientras jugaba con su pelo largo y miraba hacia el cielo como si hubiera tenido la suerte de presenciar el espectáculo más bonito del mundo entero._

 _Jean no quiso dedicarle más tiempo del necesario, así que la dejó atrás dirigiéndose al mercado en busca de las dichosas cebollas. Cuando alcanzó el puestecillo esperó a que llegara su turno para pedirlas. La mujer que la atendió fue realmente amable pero él, en cambio, no podía evitar ser algo seco con la gente, formaba parte de su personalidad. No le agradaba mucho entablar conversaciones con otras personas._

 _Después, pensó en qué podría gastar el dinero que le sobraba. Estaban en pleno verano y el sol, a lo alto del cielo pegaba con ganas. Sintió que si permanecía demasiado tiempo bajo él la cabeza podría derretírsele, por eso mismo, se decantó por unos dulces típicos del distrito. Eran una especie de helados cremosos y fresquitos con sabores a frutas. No tardó en encontrar el puesto cerca de la plaza y tampoco le extrañó que estuviera abarrotado de niños, todos adoraban aquellos dulces._

 _-Dime, pequeño, ¿qué te pongo?- preguntó el hombre con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño cuenco de madera en la mano._

 _-Hoy me apetece uno de frambuesa- dijo serio. El hombre se apresuró a coger con una enorme cuchara un buen pegote del helado cremoso y lo echó en el cuenco que tenía preparado. Después se lo tendió a Jean a cambio del dinero._

 _Jean sintió que salir aquella mañana había merecido la pena con tal de probar semejante delicia, era una lástima que esos puestos no abrieran todos los días. Solo lo había encontrado allí los fines de semana. Regresó por el camino que había tomado en primer lugar, se inventaría alguna excusa si su madre le insistía en que había vuelto demasiado pronto y después, volvería a su cuaderno de bocetos para seguir dibujando con carboncillo._

 _A pocas calles de su hogar automáticamente giró la cabeza acordándose de la niña que había visto antes. Tal y como esperaba ya no se encontraba allí. A primera vista le pareció realmente rara, quizás le convenía no acercarse mucho a gente como ella. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza siguió andando mientras hundía una nueva cucharada en el cuenco._

 _-¿Me buscabas?- escuchó una voz tras él. En un principió pensó que no era a él a quien se dirigía pero tras darse cuenta de que no había nadie más cerca suyo se giró sorprendido. Efectivamente, era la niña de antes._

 _Terminó de chupar la cuchara para contestarle -¿pero qué dices? ¿Quién querría buscar a alguien como tú?- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces pero sin arrepentirse de sus palabras. Pensó que quizás se ofendería y se largaría de allí, pero en vez de eso se acercó un poco más a él con una sonrisa entre dulce y traviesa._

 _-¿Eso crees? ¿O es que acaso me temes y por eso no quieres acercarte a mi?- le picó. Lo único que le transmitió con aquellas palabras a Jean fue la intención de retarle. Y él no era de los que se negaban a luchar con otros y mucho menos de los que perdían._

 _-¿Temerte? Solo eres una niña debilucha y desaliñada- la juzgó cruzándose de brazos ante ella. A causa de eso se había olvidado de su recién comprado helado, así que cuando recordó que aún lo tenía en sus manos se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca._

 _-Vale, entonces no te importará competir con esta niña tan débil y floja- lo retó directamente posando su mirada en el helado que estaba comiendo._

 _-Claro que no, aunque no me gusta pegar a las chicas. Pero te ganaré sin hacerte daño- le contestó con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _-Está bien, si te gano yo, quiero una recompensa- pidió sin cortarse un pelo. Jean la miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué tendría él que recompensarla si perdía? además, no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle y mucho menos que ella pudiera darle a él de premio cuando ganara. La niña pareció leerle la mente y siguió hablando. –si me ganas, me iré y no volveré a molestarte jamás, además me disculparé de rodillas por haberte llamado cobarde.- Jean sintió como nuevamente una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Por algún motivo que lo alabaran o le reconocieran su valentía y fuerza lo hacía sentir bien. Así que aceptó su propuesta._

 _-Y si ganas tu ¿qué?- dijo aunque en realidad dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera pero quería saber las consecuencias._

 _-Si gano yo me darás tu helado- pidió sin cambiar de expresión, aunque se había llevado las manos tímidamente a la espalda. Jean al principio se negó rotundamente. No quería apostar su helado. Pero después con algunas palabras de la niña acabó convenciéndose. Ella estaba en lo cierto, si tan seguro estaba de que podía ganarle no debía temer perder su helado._

 _-De acuerdo.- dejó de lado el helado apoyando el cuenco en las escaleras donde unas horas antes ella había estado sentada contemplando el cielo. –El primero que caiga al suelo pierde.- dijo en voz alta. Ella asintió adoptando una posa un poco rara. Querría intimidarlo con aquello pero no surtió ningún efecto en él. Ya se había enfrentado antes a otros niños de su colegio, a los más fuertes, y hacía tiempo que nadie le ganaba._

 _Cogió impulso corriendo hasta ella, la agarraría de la cintura pasando a su lado y después le haría perder el equilibrio logrando que cayera al suelo. Aunque intentaría hacerlo un poco más suave, no solo porque creyera que las chicas eran más débiles, sino porque aquella muchacha le daba la sensación de que se quebraría por la mitad con un fuerte golpe. Además, llevaba un vestido fino y no quería causarle heridas. Su pequeño despiste pensando en su ropa y su piel de porcelana con algunas cicatrices le impidió reaccionar en el momento exacto. Por lo que no divisó con anterioridad las intenciones que tuvo la niña. Se echó a un lado evitando su amarre y estiró la pierna provocando que se tropezara para segundos después aterrizar en el suelo._

 _Jean se dio la vuelta todavía sentando en el suelo observándola como si se tratara de algún espécimen raro que nunca antes había visto. ¿Cómo había podido ganarle? Una chiquilla enclenque y sucia… no lo entendía. La pequeña se acercó a él con rostro calmado tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero se negó y se puso en pie solo._

 _-La fuerza bruta no lo es todo- le aconsejó cuando pasó por al lado suyo. -además, te has desconcentrado justo en el momento clave de tu golpe- continuó sacándole un leve sonrojo al hacerle recordar lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquel instante tan importante._

 _-Ahí tienes tu premio- dijo guardándose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se marchaba en dirección a casa. A aquellas alturas se le había quitado el apetito y solo quería marcharse cuanto antes y no volver a encontrarse con ella._

 _La niña se apresuró a recoger el cuenco del suelo y probar con ganas el helado cremoso de color rosa, tal y como había imaginado estaba delicioso. -¡muchas gracias!- gritó a lo lejos para que él pudiera escucharla. Pero no quiso girarse para mirarla a la cara._

 _Sin embargo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de olvidar aquel incidente, mucho se temía que en los siguientes días no podría pensar en otra cosa. Y para su desgracia, aunque los años pasaran seguiría recordando la perfección de su piel blanca y lisa en contraste con su melena y sus ojos oscuros._

* * *

 **Año 856, primavera.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

No supo muy bien a donde debía poner rumbo, lo primero que tuvo en mente era llevarla hasta su propia casa, a su madre seguramente no le importaría darle algún que otro cuidado, pero tampoco quería causarle molestias. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era recordar las indicaciones que Armin le había dado. Ni siquiera él conocía con exactitud el lugar en el que vivía Mikasa pero si la zona en la que se encontraba su casa. Por eso, lo único que podía hacer era dirigirse a esa zona hasta que ella recuperara la consciencia para darle indicaciones.

Sintió que de alguna manera la suerte le sonreía un poco cuando notó que el cuerpo de la joven, aún encogido en sus brazos, se agitaba un poco. ¿Tenía frío? las gotas de agua frías sobre su cuerpo debían haberla despertado, así que después de todo quizás no se encontrara en un estado tan crítico. En parte agradeció que fuera tan fuerte físicamente porque al cargar con ella avanzaba realmente despacio y perdían mucho tiempo. Además, el agua que caía sobre ellos con fuerza no ayudaba en absoluto.

Eren decidió detenerse unos instantes en una esquina del callejón para descansar unos segundos. Puso su cuerpo junto al de él sujetando su cabeza con cuidado para que no se golpeara con nada y revisó que el vendaje improvisado que le había atado en el hombro seguía haciéndole presión. Mikasa hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando los hombros de ambos se juntaron, lo que le llamó bastante la atención a él. Quizás aquella sería la primera y la última vez en la que podría contemplar esa expresión en ella.

Entonces, se detuvo sin querer en su rostro mojado por el que las gotas de agua resbalaban y jugaban como si de un parque de atracciones se tratase. Aquella joven, aparentemente indefensa, había acabado con la vida de varias personas, probablemente muchas más de las que imaginaba. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba tan vulnerable que si decidiera abandonarla le costaría salir de aquella por sí misma. Volvió a detenerse, esta vez, en una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz bajo su labio inferior. También sintió curiosidad por sus largas pestañas con pequeñas gotas acumuladas en ellas, y después… en sus labios que aún tenían restos de pintalabios rojo.

En ese momento, la joven entre sus brazos trató de abrir uno de sus ojos a causa de sus insistencias por despertarla. Por un momento su ojo se puso en blanco hasta que unos segundos después consiguió fijar la mirada en su pecho. Miró hacia arriba viendo quien la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Aunque le costó, pudo notar el agua fría del suelo bajo su cuerpo y también que se encontraban en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó extrañada al estar tan cerca de él. Intentó apartarse con brusquedad haciéndose daño en el proceso. Eren se alarmó un poco por su gritillo de dolor.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa- dijo él reprochándoselo y ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo entre sus brazos. Aunque no le gustara verse en aquella situación estaba herida y no era capaz de cuidarse por sí sola así que no le quedaba más remedio que dejarse ayudar por él. Aprovechando que había despertado, Eren volvió a cogerla en brazos pero, asombrosamente, ella trató de zafarse de nuevo sin lograrlo. -¿quieres dejarlo ya? deberías agradecérmelo. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto- admitió en voz alta.

-No te he pedido ayuda y tampoco la quiero- contestó ella volviendo a presionarse la herida advirtiendo que había dejado de sangrar bastante. Eren comenzó a andar otra vez sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

-Cierto. Sin embargo y por desgracia, la necesitas.- aclaró. Sus palabras consiguieron que dejara de quejarse, por muy desconforme que estuviera se mantuvo callada hasta que pasó media hora más y también colaboró guiándolo hasta donde estaba su casa. –un par de calles a la derecha.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso por su repentina intervención. Al tiempo que seguía las indicaciones comprendió lo que quería decir.

Ciertamente, no conocía del todo aquella zona del distrito o al menos no creía haber estado allí antes. Las casas eran mucho más bajas que en el interior y en la lejanía se encontraban los campos de arroz. Posiblemente fuera una de las zonas más rústicas y pobres de Shiganshina.

Al llegar a la última cabaña de la segunda fila lo hizo detenerse con un tirón en su camisa.

-Es aquí.- comentó. Eren se detuvo en seco observándola, le costaba creer que aquella casa pequeña y de unos quince metros cuadrados fuera su hogar. Las tablas de madera de la pared estaban llenas de agujeros grandes aunque no podía verse el interior y la única ventana que tenía permanecía tapada con un trapo colgado desde el interior. Al menos, esperaba que el techo estuviera bien tapado, sino no solo se mojarían, sino que correrían el riesgo de que se les derrumbara encima. –Tienes que dar un golpe seco cerca de los anclajes de la puerta para abrirla.- la miró curioso y ella apartó la vista incómoda al contarle aquellas cosas que nadie a parte de ella debía saber. –está atascada.

Hizo lo dicho y a la segunda consiguió abrirla para entrar dentro. A pesar de dar la sensación de llevar unos cuantos días cerrada no olía fuerte dentro, y un aroma a lavanda le hizo fijarse en las flores secas que había sobre la pequeña mesa. La casita estaba compuesta por una única habitación con una cama y un sillón y otro cuartito en el interior. Una mesa baja en el centro, algún mueble, una chimenea y varias herramientas de cocina. El cuarto pequeño que pudo ver al fondo debía ser el aseo.

-Ya puedes irte- trató de echarlo de allí pero Eren no la soltó hasta dejarla sobre la cama. Aunque en un principio dudó si hacerlo ya que ambos estaban empapados y con aquello mojaría las sábanas. Mikasa se levantó con cuidado, y aunque Eren hizo ademán de ayudarla ella lo detuvo pidiéndole que se diera la vuelta. Escuchó como el vestido mojado caía al suelo y se puso nervioso al imaginarse la escena, entonces su hilillo de voz lo sorprendió.

-Pásame una muda limpia del cajón que tienes a mano derecha- le pidió. Eren se acercó hasta el lugar para alcanzar unos pantalones desgastados y una camiseta ancha y después se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no ver nada. No quería ni imaginarse la paliza que podría darle si se atrevía a espiar o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, divisó algo de piel desnuda y fría de su espalda cuando le tendió la ropa.

Mikasa entonces se metió con cuidado en la cama y se arropó hasta el cuello tras indicarle que ya podía dejar de permanecer de aquella manera.

-Puedes cambiarte tú también. Seguro que hay algo de tu talla- Eren asintió sin estar demasiado seguro pero no quería resfriarse por algo tan tonto como caminar bajo la lluvia, así que aceptó la amabilidad de ella. También encendió fuego en la chimenea para calentar la casa y poner sus ropas mojadas cerca, con suerte se secarían y podría volver a ponérsela **.**

Después de aquello, a pesar de que Mikasa lo amenazó varias veces con hacerle algo terrible, no quiso irse sin tratar de forma superficial sus heridas. Ella le permitió ayudarla a sacar con cuidado el brazo de la manga mientras se cubría el pecho con las mantas. Eren tardó más de lo esperado en limpiar su herida ya que era bastante profunda y ella estaba tan agotada que no hacía muchos esfuerzos. Alterminar la obligó a tumbarse en la cama apartando de ella la navaja que tanto se empeñaba en sostener, sabía que jugaba con fuego al hacer ese tipo de cosas y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que aguantaría su paciencia. Pero a aquellas alturas dudaba que fuera a hacerle algo.

Por último, decidió calentar un poco de agua a sabiendas de que Mikasa le estaba taladrando la nuca con la mirada desde el colchón. Echó algunas verduras ricas en vitaminas para darle algo de sabor y también molió unas plantas medicinales que encontró entre los estantes. Su padre le enseñó algo sobre ciertas plantas con propiedades medicinales y desde entonces, nunca olvidó sus palabras. Eren sabía que aunque Mikasa no se quejara voluntariamente ni una sola vez de su estado pasaría varias noches terribles a causa del estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo y con aquello que le daría de comer al menos lograría relajar su cuerpo para que pudiera quedarse dormida. Le daba la sensación de que no querría pegar ojo hasta que él se largara de allí, como si sintiera desconfianza. Una vez preparada la comida esperaba que no se diera cuenta del ingrediente que le había añadido.

Mikasa agarró con fuerza el cuenco y bebió de él sin rechistar. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminarlo volvió la vista hacia Eren, quien parecía concentrado en las llamas de la chimenea recordando algunas cuantas palabras más de Grisha Jaeger. Con todo aquello lío de las muertes y los delincuentes que no les daban ni un respiro se había olvidado completamente de uno de sus objetivos principales. Y también de una de las razones por las que quiso incorporarse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Oye.- llamó su atención con éxito asustándolo un poco. –quiero que olvides este lugar. Como alguna vez te vea por aquí o le cuentes a alguien donde vivo te mataré sin dudarlo.- lo amenazó ella. Esta vez con total seriedad. Eren sonrió lentamente. Por mucho que tuviera esa actitud y formara parte de ella le recordaba a los gatos callejeros; fieros, fuertes y autosuficientes pero también podían llegar a ser muy tiernos.

-En cuanto recoja todo me iré.- afirmó.

Mikasa dejó el cuenco en el suelo junto a la cama y se recostó entre las sábanas tapándose hasta el cuello y dándole la espalda a Eren. En pocos minutos dormía profundamente.

Eren volvió a calzarse sus zapatos que ya estaban algo más secos, al igual que la chaqueta. El resto de ropa seguía un poco húmeda pero no le resultó desagradable ponérsela. Luego recogió todo lo que había usado para cocinar, la muda limpia que se había puesto y ordenó la sala. Por último, se quedó mirando con curiosidad a la joven que estaba acurrucada y hecha un ovillo.

Sin percatarse se acercó hasta ella, aún arriesgándose a llevarse un buen puñetazo por no largarse de allí. Su rostro cambiaba completamente mientras dormía. Se mostraba pacífica y en calma, incapaz de hacer frente a otra persona y mucho menos de matar a sujetos que le doblaban el tamaño. Era un verdadero monstruo camuflado en un cuerpo aparentemente delicado.

Se alejó tratando de no darle más vueltas, era momento de regresar a casa y al día siguiente se acercaría al cuartel para dar parte de todo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de intentar buscar una razón de peso por la que la hubiera ayudado hasta el punto de ir en contra de sus convicciones. Quería demostrarle que sus actos no eran correctos pero él mismo acababa de matar por primera vez a un hombre aquella noche. Entonces le aterró pensar en la respuesta de si realmente su intención había sido pararle los pies al delincuente o si su único motivo para hacer lo que hizo había sido la preocupación que sentía hacia la chica.

* * *

Su madre se volvió un poco insoportable cuando llegó a casa con la ropa llena de sangre, barro y calado nuevamente hasta los huesos. Tuvo que explicarle tres veces lo mismo hasta conseguir que entrara en razón y lo escuchara. Por suerte, a excepción de algunos raspones en los codos y el entumecimiento en los músculos de los brazos por cargar con ella tanto tiempo, no tenía ninguna herida.

Consiguió que Carla se fuera a dormir tranquila las cinco horas que le quedaban antes de entrar a trabajar y él optó por darse un baño rápido después de dejar en el cesto la ropa sucia. No permitiría que fuera su madre quien la limpiara, lo haría el mismo cuando hubiera descansado, eso sí, después de hacer una visita al cuartel por la tarde.

Se lavó y frotó con fuerza deshaciéndose de la sangre seca y la suciedad en su piel, después, se secó y se metió en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño sin pensar en todo lo ocurrido hacía unas horas.

* * *

Le costó horrores levantarse, las agujetas en sus brazos parecían haber ido a peor pero aún así supo que no le quedaba más remedio que aparecer por el cuartel. De pronto, recordó que se fue sin pedir permiso al capitán y se estremeció al pensar lo enfadado que podía estar por aquello. Seguro que se había ganado una buena bronca y como mínimo una suspensión temporal, además, ambos delincuentes estaban muertos. ¿Qué habría sucedido con el equipo del capitán después de abandonar aquella casa? También le asustaba la posibilidad de que Armin pudiera salir perjudicado con sus acciones.

Hasta que no fuera allí en persona no tendría oportunidad de saber lo ocurrido. Pero desgraciadamente, se encontró con un alboroto difícil de controlar: Soldados de la Policía Militar estaban allí dentro con cara de no haber dormido en horas y con ganas de montar bulla.

-No tenéis autorización para detener a personas que residen fuera de Shiganshina- habló el que parecía ser el comandante de la Policía Militar. Eren se coló allí dentro entre los espectadores para ver a quien hablaba y se encontró con la mirada punzante y envenenada del capitán Levi. –sabéis perfectamente que vuestras acciones de anoche fueron ilegales y para colmo, dos personas han muerto.

De nada serviría defenderse diciendo que eran delincuentes peligrosos pertenecientes a la banda que tanto tiempo habían estado buscando. Levi sabía cómo tratar con gente como aquel comandante, les gustaba la palabrería y sentirse superior al resto, como a la mayoría de la Policía Militar. Dejaría que se quedara a gusto con su discurso y después se largaría por donde había venido. Al fin y al cabo, con su presencia allí solo le afirmaba que efectivamente, tal y como pensaban, el cuerpo militar encargado de las ciudades interiores estaba totalmente podrido al tener a soldados como él al mando. Quienes preferían antes un manojo de billetes que detener a personas que alteraban el bienestar y la seguridad de la población.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- insistió al ver que el capitán había girado la cabeza asqueado de prestarle atención. Entonces, sonrió nervioso preparado para dar más órdenes a sus hombres. –chicos, coged a los detenidos, volvemos al interior del Muro María- dijo alto y claro para que todos los allí presentes lo escucharan. Adoraba mostrar su poder e influencia y ver como Levi no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era realmente satisfactorio.

En unos pocos minutos más, los hombres que habían atrapado la noche anterior y que pertenecían a la banda que tanto tiempo habían perseguido se encontraban en manos de la Policía Militar y se dirigían hacia la ciudad interior.

Levi permaneció en su sitio hasta que el comandante se marchó y dirigió miradas asesinas a todos los que estaban allí para indicándoles que se dispersaran y volvieran a centrarse en sus asuntos, hasta que de reojo reconoció a Eren en una esquina.

-Eren, a mi despacho- ordenó entre todo el ruido. Él al escuchar su nombre se tensó pero lo siguió con paso firme hasta la pequeña sala impecable y ordenada.

-Capitán, yo…- empezó a hablar nervioso pero su mirada le obligó a callarse de inmediato pidiéndole que solo respondiera cuando él le formulara alguna pregunta.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los dos sospechosos?- preguntó directamente sobresaltándolo. Se imaginaba que le diría algo parecido.

-Uno de ellos estaba muerto y el otro… yo… fue un accidente- terminó diciendo con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a mirar al capitán directamente a los ojos. Escuchó como carraspeaba un poco para volver a hablarle.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes?- esta pregunta si que lo sorprendió, ¿arrepentirse? por supuesto que prefería no haberse dejado llevar por la rabia y no haber matado a aquel hombre. Pero la pregunta ocultaba otro significado diferente que no lograba ver. Pensó unos instantes antes de responder. Su intención fue capturarlo en primer lugar pero dadas las circunstancias hizo lo que hizo y fue por voluntad propia aunque lo quisiera llamar "accidente". Sin embargo, si no hubiera ido hasta allí no habría llegado a tiempo de salvar a la otra persona involucrada. Era eso lo que tenía que evaluar. ¿Se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Mikasa?.

-No, no me arrepiento- dijo finalmente poniéndose nervioso por el silencio que acompañó a sus palabras justo después. Entonces, el capitán se apoyó sobre la mesa con la vista fija en él.

-Eso era lo que quería saber. –admitió. Le dio la sensación de que su respuesta de alguna manera había dado en el clavo. –Eren, anoche hiciste un buen trabajo. Espero que lograras lo que fuera que quisieras conseguir al seguirnos a escondidas. Pero esto ya no es un juego. –se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el sillón oscuro. –acabas de observar con tus propios ojos la tensión que hay entre los dos cuerpos militares. Esta última misión ha captado en especial su atención y ya no podemos permitirnos cometer ni el más mínimo error. Por eso, esta vez acatarás las órdenes y no intentarás involucrarte en ninguna misión en la que no se te haya reclutado.

Eren se removió en su asiento incómodo, las advertencias que le había dado eran claras pero aquello le llevaba a pensar que se traía algo nuevo entre manos. Algo grande, aún más que la última misión y por desgracia él quedaría lejos de aquello. Asintió con la cabeza dándole su palabra. Después, el capitán le dejó marchar. Todos los sospechosos que tenían detenidos ya no estaban a su alcance, por lo que no podrían sonsacarles ninguna información.

* * *

-Me acabo de enterar, ¡enhorabuena!- le dijo Connie tomando asiento al lado suyo y ofreciéndole una cerveza fresca. Reiner también los acompañaba aquella noche.

-No creo que sea algo por lo que felicitarme- le reprochó con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que a aquellas alturas la mayoría sabría que había participado en la misión secreta del capitán, aunque dudaba que supieran como había logrado involucrarse.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que es importante celebrar que el capitán Levi no te cortara la lengua por tratar de seguirlos como un sucio espía.- rió a carcajada limpia aliviando la tensión que tenía Eren.

Durante largo rato no pararon de hacer diversas preguntas y comentó con ellos lo que había vivido, aunque únicamente las cosas más básicas como en qué había consistido la misión. Después pasaron a hablar de La Legión de Reconocimiento y La Policía Militar quienes parecían pasar por uno de sus peores momentos.

-¡Aún así tienen la cara de aparecer por aquí!- hasta entonces no se habían percatado de que varios soldados de la policía militar se encontraban en la barra tomando algo y comenzaban a hablar bastante más alto de lo normal, como si hablara de ellos.

Los tres les prestaron atención en especial por el tono burlesco que estaba empleando Jean Kirschtein. Eren confirmó que efectivamente se estaba dirigiendo a ellos cuando notó su arrogante y altanera mirada en dirección a su mesa.

-Pero lo peor de todo es que colaboran con esa asesina y después se lavaron las manos como si nada- sonrió abiertamente provocando carcajadas en sus compañeros, unos muy diferentes a los que lo acompañaban la última vez que lo vieron. Por sus uniformes parecían ser de rango superior a él. –A este paso acabará muerta más gente de la que consiguen salvar- provocó otra gran ronda de carcajadas.

Eren trató de aguantar sus comentarios centrándose en otras cosas pero sus palabras llenas de veneno cortaban toda conversación dentro del local. Cuando se dispuso a abrir de nuevo la boca no aguantó más y con paso decidido caminó hasta él, quien lo esperó sonriente al haber logrado que perdiera los nervios.

Jean Kirschtein le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura a pesar de ser de su edad. Pero no le temía en absoluto, todo lo que alardeaba se quedaba en el aire y no era ni la mitad de bueno de lo que afirmaba ser.

-¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros? Alguien como tú jamás podrá entender todo por lo que tenemos que pasar, ¿es que acaso alguna vez has intentado ayudar de verdad a alguien?- lo picó Eren. En los distritos controlados por la Legión de Reconocimiento la gente estaba firmemente convencida de que la Policía Militar tenía muchos trapos sucios escondidos y estaba en su mayoría corrupta por dentro.

Jean pareció comprender a qué se refería con su comentario pero se había informado lo suficiente como para poder responderle.

-¿Es que acaso tú sí?- lo tentó. –Se rumorea que antes de que los soldados trataran de capturar a los delincuentes, tú te largaste de allí con el rabo entre las piernas- Eren se estremeció al no poder contar lo que sucedió en realidad. A pesar de no ser exactamente esa la razón por la que lo hizo no quería comentar nada relacionado con Mikasa, ni en aquel lugar, ni mucho menos a él. –Tu cara lo dice todo- se volteó hacia sus compañeros haciéndolos reír de nuevo mientras lo ridiculizaba.

-No escapé, fui en busca de los delincuentes que se habían escapado- contestó enfadado para sorpresa de Jean. Pero este no se amedrentó y volvió al ataque tan rápido como obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Los hermanos que encontraron muertos?- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo de nuevo. –fueron brutalmente asesinados. ¿No tendrás tu algo que ver?- trató de culparlo, pero para entonces Connie y Reiner se habían acercado hasta donde estaban ellos y le daban indicaciones a Eren para convencerlo en que se fueran de allí.

-No, no fui yo- se giró para decir al tiempo que sus dos amigos lo guiaban hasta la salida.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Algo así solo lo haría ella, ella es la responsable de todo esto. Algún día, nosotros conseguiremos atraparla y todos los de la Legión que tanto os habéis empeñado en protegerla os quedaréis con el culo al aire- tan pronto como terminó de hablar el puño de Eren se estrelló contra su cara haciéndole retroceder de la sorpresa.

Jean perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y Eren inmediatamente aprovechó para situarse sobre él reteniéndolo en el suelo y apretando con fuerza el cuello de su camisa. –Un cabrón como tú ni siquiera se merece que le pegue.- fue lo primero que le dijo. Después se acercó a su rostro mostrándole una mirada fiera y dispuesta a todo. Jean utilizó sus piernas para incorporarse un poco y lanzar a Eren hacia atrás. En pocos segundos le dio la vuelta a la tortilla y tras pegarle un puño en la cara se detuvo un instante extrañándose de que sonriera.

-¿No serás tú… quien se sentirá mal si algún día la atrapáis?- soltó de repente Eren. Jean se quedó petrificado al escuchar sus palabras, ¿a qué demonios venía aquello? ¿de qué estaba hablando?- tu cara me lo acaba de confirmar- empleó sus mismas palabras. En el momento en el que Eren volvió a sonreír con sarna Jean volvió a golpearlo con fuerza hasta que sus compañeros lo separaron de él y Connie y Reiner sacaron a Eren del bar.

-¡Maldito seas Eren Jaeger!- gritó frustrado desde el interior.

Connie y Reiner sujetaron a Eren cada uno por un brazo para acompañarlo a casa. Aunque solo le habían dado algún golpe debía estar cansado por la noche anterior. Se extrañaron al observar que su amigo seguía riendo en voz baja a pesar de haber pasado ya un rato.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios le dijiste? Nunca he visto a nadie sacar de quicio a Jean con tanta facilidad- preguntó Connie con curiosidad.

Eren alzó la vista para mirar el cielo estrellado –solo lo que sospechaba desde hacía tiempo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo 10! Ya son un montón jajaja todavía no me creo que sea verdad :3**

 **¿Os esperabais este pequeño encuentro del pasado entre Jean y Mikasa? Me da a mí que no jajaja me pareció curioso y como todo, tendrá algo que ver en la trama. Tampoco os esperaríais la conversación tan… extraña del bar. Pero bueno, ahora creo que se entiende un pelín mejor el mal rollo que hay entre las dos fuerzas militares.**

 **Sin embargo, todo esto solo acaba de empezar y me temo que queda muuucho todavía por contar, aunque no tantos capítulos para ello. Estimo terminar este fic en tan solo cuatro capítulos más, ni uno menos. Quiero dejar caer que planeo hacer dos capítulos extra tras el último porque, a pesar de que no me disgusta el final que he escogido creo os quedaréis con ganas de más. Eso lo dejaré a vuestra elección en su momento. :P**

 **El momento de Eren y Mikasa que hemos tenido da bastante para hablar, ¿verdad? ¿Os ha emocionado? Aún no estoy segura de haber profundizado lo suficiente en ello.**

 **Os adelanto que el siguiente capítulo vendrá cargado de diversas sorpresas y que será de nuevo bastante movidito ¡así que esperadlo con ganas!**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes dedicáis un poco de vuestro tiempo a leer y gracias también a RenKouen por sus comentarios que nunca faltan :)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	11. Un problema mayor de lo aparente

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Un problema mayor de lo aparente**

* * *

 _ **Año 858, invierno.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _Carla, después de unos meses recuperándose, pensó que ya era hora de salir a la calle y pasarse por el restaurante de Sasha a echar un vistazo. Se aseguró de dejar preparado el desayuno de Eren y la comida de aquel día. Su hijo la había estado cuidando mucho desde el ataque en el que se vio envuelta._

 _Se empeñó en hacerse cargo él solo de todo lo relacionado con la casa. Apenas se separaba de ella si no era para trabajar o realizar los quehaceres del hogar. Estaba tremendamente orgullosa de él, de lo fuerte y responsable que se había vuelto._

 _Pero una vez en plena forma era el momento de continuar con su trabajo y atender sus responsabilidades._

 _Eren se despertó un buen rato después de que su madre se hubiera ido y se sorprendió bastante de no encontrarla por allí. Le había avisado de sus intenciones la noche anterior pero no creía que realmente lo fuera a hacer, aunque le asombraba aún más el hecho de que no se hubiera dado cuenta cuando se había levantado si ambos dormían en la misma habitación. Debía estar realmente cansado._

 _Se preparó rápidamente y puso rumbo a los campos situados en la otra punta del distrito, en pocos días terminarían los preparativos para poder hacerle frente al invierno que se avecinaba y entonces no tendría trabajo en un tiempo. Quizás debía empezar a buscar algo que pudiera hacer durante ese periodo helado._

 _Cuando llegó al campo cogió un martillo del almacén y varios palos gruesos de madera para comenzar a clavarlos en el suelo uno seguido de otro formando una hilera y después, uniéndolos con cuerdas._

 _-Oh, vaya. Qué madrugador eres, Eren- le habló un chico de su edad, era alto y con el pelo oscuro, su cara tenía un montón de pecas. Le mostró la amable sonrisa que siempre tenía en el trabajo. –buenos días._

 _-Buenos días, Marco- respondió él sin dejar de clavar palos de madera, tenían que tener todo listo para aquella tarde y el trabajo no avanzaba con rapidez. –échame un cable con esto- le pidió logrando que de inmediato él también se pusiera manos a la obra._

 _Marco y él en seguida establecieron una relación cordial cuando se conocieron el primer día. Aunque no tuvieran muchas cosas en común, Eren se había dado cuenta de su noble corazón, su fuerza de voluntad cuando tenía que ayudar a los demás y por supuesto, la amabilidad que desprendía tanto con conocidos como con personas que acababa de conocer._

 _Sin embargo, su otro compañero de trabajo dejaba mucho que desear y su sola presencia le provocaba ganas de darle una paliza. -¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- escuchó su voz a sus espaldas. Ambos jóvenes se giraron mirando a Jean Kirschtein con una pose estirada y voz socarrona. –no me digáis que ni siquiera sabéis clavar unos simples palos de madera. –se rió de ellos._

 _-Ah, ¿sí? ¿y por qué no vienes tú y lo haces en vez de quejarte siempre por todo?- contestó Eren malhumorado. Era temprano y no tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías del señorito egoísta. Nunca estaba contento con nada de lo que ellos hacían y siempre alardeaba con ser el mejor de los tres._

 _-Pues claro que si, os enseñaré como hacerlo- repitió enarcando las cejas. –Eren le pasó el martillo con fuerza pero Jean ignoró el gesto._

 _-Venga, chicos, tengamos paz. Lo importante es terminar esto a tiempo- les recordó Marco a los dos devolviéndolos a la realidad y sacándolos de toda clase de competición absurda. –cuando llegue el invierno tendremos que despedirnos de este trabajo- comentó ilusionado y sus dos compañeros comprendían el por qué._

 _-¿Sigues pensando en unirte al cuerpo de la Policía Militar?- preguntó Jean curioso. Él conocía a Marco desde que eran pequeños y sabía de aquel tema porque en más de una ocasión se lo había contado pero en aquella última temporada andaba más pesado con el tema que de costumbre._

 _-Sí, el año que viene tendré la edad necesaria para alistarme. Es mi sueño poder servir al pueblo- dijo ilusionado y creyendo firmemente en las palabras que soltaba. A diferencia de Eren que trabajaba en el campo por necesidad, Marco tomó la iniciativa de apuntarse a aquel trabajo para echar una mano a los dueños. No dudaba en mostrar a los demás su carácter servicial y altruista._

 _-¿Y no piensas que es mejor la Legión de Reconocimiento?- preguntó Eren atrayendo ambas miradas a él. –ya sabes lo que se rumorea de la Policía Militar… serías de más ayuda aquí- le aconsejó. Jean le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia. Él también tenía intención de entrar en la Policía Militar para poder llevar una vida más cómoda en la ciudad interior y lo admitía. Por eso mismo, debía estar al tanto de los rumores que contaban sobre ellos y seguro que no le gustaban demasiado. Marco, en cambio, no cambió de expresión._

 _-Es posible que tengas razón, Eren. Además yo también he escuchado barbaridades de ellos, sin embargo, no puedo saber si son ciertas o no. Por eso mismo, cumpliré mi sueño de salir de Shiganshina e irme a la ciudad interior para ayudar a la gente de allí. –sus ojos parecían brillar a medida que hablaba. –y si es cierto lo que dices, me encargaré de que las cosas cambien a mejor._

 _Jean lo miró aguantando las ganas de reírse de él. Marco podía llegar a ser demasiado soñador y se alejaba mucho de la realidad con aquel tipo de cosas, pero tanta buena voluntad sacaba lo mejor de él._

 _Eren asintió ante su respuesta aprobando sus palabras. Le pareció admirable que tuviera tanta determinación por conseguir sus sueños._

 _-¿Y tú, Eren? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando dejes esto?- quiso saber. Jean también lo miró curioso, aunque fingió que no le interesaba en especial._

 _-Yo también tengo muy claros mis objetivos, Marco.- le afirmó con total certeza a medida que juntaba con cuerdas más y más palos clavados en el suelo. –Me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento y me haré fuerte.- ambos lo observaron. Marco asintió contento de su decisión y Jean ni siquiera sintió ganas de meterse con él, algo en su mirada decidida e imparable le inquietaba mucho. –Tengo una promesa que cumplir._

* * *

 **Año 865, verano.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Armin ordenó todos los documentos nuevos que le habían pasado el día anterior. Se había quedado toda la noche en vela para poder echarles un vistazo y tenerlos preparados cuanto antes.

Por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzaba a deducir, el ambiente dentro del cuartel estaba tenso, más de lo usual. Pero nadie de por allí parecía notarlo a parte de él. Desde el último incidente en el que la Policía Militar apareció por el cuartel todo había estado mucho más pacífico y no había sucedido nada grave o fuera de lugar en las últimas semanas. Ni siquiera Mikasa se había acercado para ir a visitarlo, por eso toda aquella tranquilidad le inquietaba demasiado.

Tenía la ligera sensación de que había algo más detrás de todo aquello, algo que seguramente solo los soldados de confianza de Erwin Smith sabrían. Esta vez, él también había quedado al margen y en cierto modo, a pesar de que le gustaba participar en organizar una buena estrategia, agradecía no tener nada que ver.

Por otro lado, también le preocupaba Eren. Le extrañó cuando le exigió información sobre la misión secreta anterior, no entendía sus razones y tampoco había vuelto a visitarlo para contarle nada al respecto. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que él también se olía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Exactamente en ese instante la puerta se cerró ante él. La manera de entrar con prisa y montando bastante alboroto como si de una estampida se tratase era característica suya, sin duda. Y ahí se encontrada de nuevo ante él con una mirada culpable en el rostro y una sonrisa nerviosa. Armin se sentó en su silla y le dio paso para que comenzara a hablar.

-Armin, tengo algo que pedirte- comenzó, nuevamente siendo tan directo como solía serlo. Él le frenó con la mano.

-Se a lo que vienes, pero antes me gustaría que respondieras a algunas preguntas. Creo que después de ayudarte con lo del otro día me lo merezco, ¿no?- Eren le dio vueltas a su petición unos segundos asintiendo con la cabeza. No se sentía cómodo apareciendo de nuevo ante él para reclamar su ayuda sabiendo que desde la vez anterior ni siquiera se había acercado a agradecérselo como era debido. Y lo mínimo que le estaba pidiendo eran explicaciones.

Se levantó a cerrar el pestillo de la puerta para que nadie pudiera molestarlos o interrumpirlos y comenzó a hablar. Le explicó cómo el capitán se dio cuenta de que los seguía y su participación en la misión. Después también le contó la aparición de Mikasa en la que mostró una imagen completamente diferente a la usual y su táctica de quedarse a solas con el delincuente. Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquello, no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y consiguió engañarlo? No es que lo ponga en duda…- admitió. Eren asintió con la cabeza.

-Y también logró asesinarlo- concluyó no muy cómodo.

-Eren, dime, ¿Cuáles fueron tus propósitos para querer inmiscuirte? No acabo de entender tus razones pero, claramente, están relacionadas con ella.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que había dado en el clavo. Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía del todo cuáles eran sus impulsos a la hora de actuar así. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que guardaba una sensación muy parecida a la del resentimiento, y a causa de eso, se sentía en la necesidad de detener sus asesinatos innecesarios.

-No lo sé, Armin. Sólo sé que debo hacerlo. Es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que debo detenerla y evitar que siga matando por placer. Y al mismo tiempo siento que estoy a punto de descubrir algo importante relacionado con la muerte de mi padre- le explicó lenta y pausadamente. Su amigo lo escuchó asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba convencido de que todo lo que le estaba contando lo hacía con sinceridad. –pero aún así, no logré evitar que volviera a hacerlo… y… además… me cargué al otro con mis propias manos- terminó de contar produciendo un largo silencio.

Armin lo observó perplejo, jamás pensaría que Eren llegaría a algo como aquello. Ya estaba al corriente de que ambos hermanos murieron aquella noche pero no sabía que una de esas muertes fuera a manos de su amigo. Era evidente que habían camuflado aquella información o que nadie había sido testigo directo de lo sucedido, pero Eren si, había estado en la escena del crimen y había tomado parte en él.

-Me sorprende de ti, la verdad. No te estoy culpando, estoy convencido de que tuviste tus motivos para hacerlo. ¿Podrías compartirlos conmigo?- pidió amablemente indicándole que lo que dijera no saldría de aquellas cuatro paredes. Eren asintió.

-Me separé del capitán y los otros para seguir a Mikasa. Cuando llegué uno ya estaba muerto pero el otro trataba de matarla. –se detuvo unos segundos. –esperé un poco para analizar cual era la situación y decidir cómo actuar, pero entonces comenzó a apuñalarla. Su intención fue torturarla antes de matarla y bueno… cuando me di cuenta me lo había cargado.- explicó. Armin parecía preocupado. Sabía que Eren no tenía ninguna herida pero acababa de enterarse de que Mikasa no había tenido la misma suerte. A pesar de que fuera extraño imaginársela en la situación de sus propias víctimas, le ponía realmente nervioso.

-¿Ella está bien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo sé- Armin no esperó esa respuesta. Las posibilidades de que no hubiera pasado por allí durante tanto tiempo podía deberse perfectamente al estado en el que se encontrara. –tenía una puñalada profunda en el hombro y bastantes heridas pero la llevé hasta casa y le curé las heridas más graves. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada y además me amenazó con matarme si volvía a acercarme- le contó con risa nerviosa.

-Es una chica fuerte, estoy seguro de que se recuperará pronto- trató de sonar convincente pero ni él mismo se creyó sus propias palabras. Eren al verlo tan preocupado no pudo dejar de sentir curiosidad por la relación que tendría con ella. ¿Tan importante era aquella chica para Armin? –bueno, creo que es suficiente. Ya puedes plantearme tu petición aunque me temo que esta vez no podré echarte un cable- se lamentó.

-Bueno, aún así quizás puedas ayudarme.- quiso ser optimista, las habilidades de su compañero eran buenas y no dudaba de ellas ni de lo buen consejero que era. –tú también te has dado cuenta del ambiente que hay en el cuartel ¿verdad?- Armin asintió sorprendido de que Eren también lo supiera. –Entonces estoy en lo cierto si digo que se cuece algo mucho más gordo que la otra vez. El capitán Levi me dijo claramente que me mantuviera al margen.

-¿Y no crees que deberías hacerle caso? Debe ser algo realmente peligroso, la otra vez tuviste suerte de que no te expulsaran. –Eren asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sé, pero si es algo peligroso debe ser importante, y no es solo por la información que pueda sacar de ello, me gustaría participar de alguna manera.- le contó motivado. –Además, estoy seguro de que ella también aparecerá- Armin abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Creo que estás obsesionado con Mikasa, amigo- se rió Armin a carcajadas y Eren lo acompañó después. –en esta ocasión me temo que a mí también me han excluido de toda la operación así que no puedo darte ningún detalle. –Eren bajó la mirada decepcionado. –me da la sensación de que esta información la han obtenido de los delincuentes que apresaron pero no estoy seguro. También he estado investigando un poco y me parece que se llevará a cabo cerca del Muro María, si no es en la puerta que atraviesa el muro. Pero como ya te he dicho, son solo suposiciones- le advirtió. Aún así para Eren pareció ser más que suficiente, ya tenía por dónde empezar.

-Gracias por todo, Armin. Seguro que tus suposiciones dan en el clavo, como siempre- le sonrió contento. –Ahora que lo pienso, si ni siquiera tú estás dentro de la operación, entonces Mikasa esta vez se verá obligada a mantenerse al margen- dedujo. Sin embargo, Armin negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Ahí estás equivocado. En ningún momento te he dicho que dependa plenamente de la información que yo le paso. Es más, la mayoría de las veces es ella quien desmantela a los delincuentes sin ayuda de nadie. Además…- se detuvo planteándose si debía seguir hablando o no.

-¿Además qué?- lo presionó Eren.

-De todas formas a estas alturas ya no creo que importe pero si alguien te pregunta algo tú niégalo- le pidió nervioso. –a parte de mí, es el capitán quien tiene mayor contacto con Mikasa. Ni siquiera me sorprendería que fuera ella quien les hubiera dado la información para esto que están preparando…

-¿¡Qué!?- se levantó de la silla enfadado. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que van contando esos estúpidos de la Policía Militar es cierto?- Armin asintió con la cabeza.

-En parte sí.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué apoyan esas muertes? Me negaba a creer que tú lo hicieras, y estaba seguro de que tendrías tus razones para hacerle el favor pero la Legión… se han vuelto completamente locos- bajó el tono decepcionado totalmente. Armin no supo qué decirle después de aquello. Parecía haberle afectado más de lo que creía. Que la Legión fuera partidaria de que una persona ajena a ellos participara por su cuenta en las intervenciones con delincuentes y que aparte de hacer la vista gorda la apoyaran incrementando las posibilidades de que siguieran muriendo personas, debía parecerle algo monstruoso a Eren. Podía notar como su rostro se desencajaba al darle vueltas a aquella nueva información.

-Eren…

-No, ya lo he decidido. Encontraré la manera de participar y terminar con esto. No voy a permitir que sigan haciendo lo que quieran y que jueguen con nosotros de esa forma. El capitán tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones.- dejó a Armin con la palabra en la boca y se fue dando un portazo. En ese instante, se arrepintió de habérselo contado. Eren siempre había sido una persona firme en sus convicciones y seguramente creía que siempre actuaba a favor de lo que era justo, y con aquello pensaría que estaban jugando con él.

* * *

Desde la última conversación que tuvo con Armin habían pasado unas pocas semanas y ni siquiera había querido relacionarse con sus otros compañeros, se sentía un poco dolido. En el fondo debía haber otra razón por la que hicieran aquello y lo sabía pero no lograba dejar a un lado la sensación de que estuvieran utilizándolo. Lo que más le molestaba era haber sacado la cara por La Legión ante los soldados de La Policía Militar.

Se dedicó exclusivamente a reunir toda la información que pudo, incluso trató de escuchar a escondidas varias conversaciones de soldados aventajados pero poco pudo conseguir de todo aquello. Lo único que pudo averiguar fue una cifra que podría ser una fecha o una hora concreta.

Las únicas posibilidades que tanteaba era prepararse para cuando ese día llegara, no dudaba de que la operación se llevaría a cabo por la noche. Siempre lo hacían así para minimizar bajas y heridos. En cuanto al lugar, tenía una idea en mente que quizás funcionaría.

* * *

El día dieciséis, Eren se despidió de su madre con un gran abrazo y salió de casa con paso ligero. La noche era más clara de lo normal y no hacía nada de frío pero aún así el prefirió llevar puesta una pequeña capa con capucha por si debía ocultar su rostro.

Estaba demasiado nervioso y cada vez que pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer se inquietaba aún más. Estar tan desinformado y lleno de dudas no le ayudaba y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad todos los pasos que seguiría, pues su plan podía fallar en cualquier momento. La posibilidad que tenía de poder participar podía esfumarse en segundos si fallaba la única idea segura que había logrado llevar a cabo pero eso lo comprobaría en breves.

Caminó rápido oculto entre las sombras de la calle, era consciente de que debía atravesar casi medio distrito para alcanzar su destino y el tiempo apremiaba. Al no saber la hora exacta en la que todo se llevaría a cabo se lo jugaba todo a una carta y esa carta tenía un nombre: la famosa Mikasa.

Totalmente convencido de que ella debía estar al tanto de todos los movimientos de la Legión o al menos de sus intenciones, estaba completamente seguro de que ella también particparía voluntariamente. De una forma u otra. Por eso, debía seguirla una vez que saliera de su casa. Según su experiencia ella pasaba a la acción en los momentos más críticos pero aquello no le aseguraba que no estuviera observando todo con bastante anterioridad. De todas formas, era su única posibilidad de acercarse al foco de la acción y si no lo intentaba, entonces podía dar por seguro que no lo conseguiría.

Cuando llegó al viejo y desolado barrio esperó fuera. No notaba ningún movimiento en el interior de la casa. Comenzando a impacientarse tras esperar un rato y decidió arriesgarse a mirar por una de las diversas aperturas entre las tablas de madera de la pared. Cerró uno de los ojos y acercó el otro para mirar en el interior. Echó un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro. Lo primero que pensó fue que había llegado tarde o que se había equivocado de día.

Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido e hizo caso a su instinto por lo que se ocultó bajo el balcón de un callejón tremendamente estrecho y sin nada que perder, esperó un poco más.

Al levantar sin querer la vista hacia la cabaña advirtió una sombra rápida que salió de ella veloz. Eren se levantó de golpe con la urgencia de seguirla. Estaba convencido de que era ella y por algún motivo había sido tan precavida que ni siquiera la vio en el interior de la casa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al creer que lo podía haber descubierto cuando se había acercado a mirar en el interior.

Camuflado en la oscuridad comenzó a correr tras ella evitando las partes de la calle más iluminadas. Por suerte o por desgracia, era tan rápida que no tuvo que preocuparse en dejar distancia entre ambos, pero le costaba bastante seguirle el ritmo. Después se le pasó por la cabeza que a aquellas alturas debía estar completamente recuperada por la agilidad con la que se movía.

* * *

Hange se colocó correctamente las gafas en el puente de la nariz y prosiguió a apretarse más la coleta en su cabeza. Después echó un vistazo rápido a su compañera de equipo.

Petra siempre forzaba la vista cuando debían concentrarse en sus misiones y le parecía bastante curioso. Ella, en cambio, no contaba con el privilegio de sentir esos nervios antes de actuar, podía mantenerse realmente tranquila cuando se trataba de pillar a delincuentes, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de diseccionar cadáveres o investigar escenarios de crímenes. Su afán por poder saber más sobre la mente de aquellas perversas personas le provocaba una subida de adrenalina.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el carruaje que tenían bajo ellas, en una esquina de la calle y trató de olvidar aquellas macabras ideas que tanta ilusión le hacían.

-¿No te parece que tardan mucho?- le susurró a Petra quien se alteró un poco al escuchar su voz.

-Puede ser- contestó. Puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja repasando de nuevo todas las calles con la mirada. –pero ya sabes que la información nunca da en el clavo al cien por cien.

-Por lo menos nosotras tenemos unas buenas vistas- sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué. –los demás estarán cansados de esperar abajo.

Petra asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Eran pocos los que participaban en la misión, concretamente seis soldados entre los que el capitán estaba incluido. Demasiado importante para dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella. Hange y ella cumplían con la orden de vigilar el primero de los carruajes desde el tejado, unas calles más atrás, el capitán Levi se encargaba del segundo vehículo. El resto de soldados, en cambio, esperaban pacientes en la entrada del Muro María, ya que ambos carros se dirigirían hacia allí. De alguna forma los encargados de secuestrar a mujeres jóvenes y niñas que después vendían en el mercado negro de los muros interiores, se las apañaban estupendamente para burlar los controles de las murallas. Pero aquella noche les darían una grata sorpresa.

-Aun me cuesta creer que Shiganshina sea una de las fuentes principales de la que sacan esclavos- dijo Petra con tristeza en la voz. –me siento inútil por no haber hecho algo antes.

Hange se acercó a ella posando su brazo en el hombro de su compañera y dedicándole una gran sonrisa reconfortante. –tú no tienes la culpa, ya sabes que estás cosas son difíciles de parar pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Así que da lo mejor de ti misma.- la animó consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa aliviada. –después les daremos su merecido cortándoles uno o dos dedos del pie- se dejó llevar por su fanatismo de hacer pruebas con sujetos. Petra sintió un escalofrío al escucharla decir eso, aunque ya conocía a Hange de sobra y lo mucho que le emocionaba investigar comportamientos criminales. Aún así nunca dejaban de fascinarle sus alocadas y sádicas ideas de querer comprobar hasta qué punto un ser humano es capaz de aguantar el sufrimiento.

* * *

Sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y hacía rato que había dejado de respirar únicamente por la nariz para aumentar su resistencia. Estaba en buena forma, quizás habría infravalorado sus capacidades y eso que ya la había visto pelear con agilidad. Esperó que no quedara demasiado para llegar al lugar, diez minutos más corriendo a aquel ritmo y acabaría desmayándose en medio de la calle.

La zona a la que se acercaban le sonaba mucho a pesar de no haber tomado antes aquel camino. Entonces, recordó cuando Armin le dijo que podía estar todo planeado para llevarse a cabo cerca de la entrada al interior del Muro María y allí es a donde se dirigía ella. Estaba convencido.

Eren aceleró el paso contento de haber deducido algo tan importante, aunque la perdiera de vista podría encontrarlos sin problemas. Por desgracia, el repentino cambio de dirección que ella hizo rompió todos sus esquemas. Mikasa había girado repentinamente hacia la izquierda en dirección al muro cuando aún faltaban varias calles en dirección contraria para alcanzar la entrada. Quizás quisiera seguir avanzando siguiendo el Muro de cerca.

Pero se equivocaba. Mikasa escaló como un gato las casas a su lado y se quedó quieta escondida en el tejado. Él decidió esperar a la entrada de la calle antes de acercarse innecesariamente al escenario, además, debía tener en mente que también se arriesgaba a que algún soldado de la misión lo viera porque debían estar por allí escondidos.

La puerta de una de las casas se abrió unos minutos después soltando un gran crujido que resonó por la zona y del interior salieron varias figuras que arrastraban consigo lo que parecían ser cuerpos pequeños. Eren se sorprendió al verlo, jamás imaginó que aún siguiera activo el tráfico de esclavos en Shiganshina. Todo aquello le recordó a lo sucedido años atrás cuando trataron de llevarse a su madre y ella los detuvo justo a tiempo.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde ella estaba, mantuvo sus ojos firmes en todo lo que sucedía como si esperara algún tipo de señal. Eren trató de encontrar los escondites de los soldados pero no logró verlos desde donde estaba.

Al final de la calle tenían un carro de madera con barrotes y dos caballos esperando. Abrieron la puerta introduciendo en él a los cuerpos que llevaban consigo. Estaban vivos porque se agitaban todo lo que podían tratando de escaparse. A Eren le estaba costando mantener la paciencia al ver en persona todo aquello pero debía ser prudente si quería ayudar a aquellas personas sin que nadie saliera herido.

Al menos, consiguió controlar sus ganas de intervenir hasta que reconoció la voz de la última persona que estaban arrastrando hasta el carro, de alguna forma había conseguido quitarse el trapo que le tapaba la boca y les estaba montando bastante alboroto.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón!- gritaba la joven agitándose todo lo que podía tratando de que el hombre que la llevaba a cuestas perdiera el equilibrio y la soltara. Eren supo de inmediato que se trataba de la compañera de trabajo de su madre; Sasha.

El hombre parecía estar poniéndose de los nervios a causa de ella y al final le dio una fuerte bofetada provocando que se callara al instante. –tienes suerte de que no pueda hacerte ningún rasguño- la arrojó dentro del carro junto a las demás mujeres como si de un saco se tratara. –sacaría menos beneficios si os pongo la mano encima, mis clientes son demasiado exigentes en eso.

Su compañero en seguida lo alcanzó y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras que Eren no logró escuchar desde allí decidió que era el momento adecuado para intervenir antes de que se marcharan de allí, se había hartado de esperar a que el capitán pasara a la acción y prefería arriesgarse que correr el peligro de no volver a ver a aquellas víctimas.

Pero entonces, cuando dio el primer paso adentrándose en la calle, el cuerpo de Mikasa bajó a tierra justo al lado del carro, en la otra punta. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera Levi había intentado intervenir aún sabiendo que había personas inocentes involucradas.

* * *

El mismísimo capitán, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba empezando a impacientarse tras haber estado cerca de tres horas sobre un tejado observando un carro vacío al que ni las ratas de las cloacas se acercaban.

Su escuadrón había organizado todo de manera que pudiera haber algún tipo de trampa y el hecho de que hubiera dos carros vacíos en calles diferentes probaba aquello. Pero tampoco sus compañeras habían pasado a la acción y el tiempo seguía adelante.

Por algo esos delitos eran siempre los más difíciles de detectar y detener. Eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos aún estando ellos al cargo y odiaba que cosas de gran importancia se le escaparan de las manos. Por eso, aquella noche detendrían a los responsables y quizás les daría una pequeña paliza que pasaría desapercibida.

Los minutos siguieron avanzando hasta que Levi repasó mentalmente todos los puntos a tratar de la misión, así como la conversación tan fuera de lo común que tuvo. Había creído firmemente en sus palabras sin tan siquiera ponerla en duda y no acababa de comprenderlo. Recordó esos ojos penetrantes y entonces su mano tembló nerviosa. De inmediato se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Hange y Petra estaban. Ambas se asustaron un poco al verlo alterado.

-Petra, avisa al resto. Diles que se dirijan al sur de la muralla. Hange, tú me acompañas- ordenó con voz seria y enfadada. Petra trató de pedir explicaciones antes de que se marcharan pero no le hizo falta preguntar. –nos han tendido una trampa.

* * *

Mikasa esta vez únicamente pateó a ambos hombres tratando de distraerlos para que las mujeres que estaban en el interior del carro escaparan de allí. Todas corrieron hacia donde Eren estaban y gritaban asustadas.

-Vamos, seguid todo recto y no paréis de correr hasta que lleguéis al cuartel de la Legión o hasta que encontréis a los soldados- les dijo con voz firme logrando que siguieran sus indicaciones.

-¡Eren!- lo llamó Sasha a su lado dándole un abrazo, parecía aliviada de verlo allí. -¿has venido a ayudarnos? Menos mal que hemos conseguido escapar pero aquella chica…- comenzó a hablar aceleradamente sin darle a él la posibilidad de decirle nada. Hasta que la cogió por los hombros y fijó su mirada en ella.

-Sasha, escúchame. Lleva a todas estas personas hasta el cuartel, confío en ti- le ordenó. La muchacha afirmó con semblante serio y decidido y tras despedirse de él dio alcance al resto para guiarlas en la dirección correcta.

En cambio, Eren decidió acercarse al escenario, en el que ya solo quedaban tres personas, para evitar que Mikasa volviera a ejecutar a los delincuentes. La información que podrían obtener de ellos les ayudaría enormemente a prevenir más secuestros como aquellos y quería hacérselo entender aunque fuera solo por una vez. Sin embargo, sus piernas se paralizaron al visualizar todo lo que ocurría lentamente.

La joven mostró gran destreza golpeando a ambos hombres sin que pudieran tocarle un pelo. Llevaba su característica capa granate puesta y no tenía ningún problema para escabullirse con facilidad entre ellos. Pero entonces, uno de ellos la alcanzó provocando que cayera al suelo y rápidamente ambos se echaron sobre ella para retenerla en el suelo. Le ataron las manos y piernas y la metieron dentro del carro que había quedado vacío.

Eren no terminaba de asimilar que la hubieran atrapado con tanta facilidad o con tan poca resistencia por parte de ella, después de lo bien que se estaba defendiendo. Salió tras el carro corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y temiendo que en algún momento el corazón se le saliera por la boca de toda la tensión que estaba reteniendo en aquel instante. Sin embargo, los caballos trotaron con fuerza dejándolo atrás mientras, la silueta de Mikasa dentro de la jaula de madera se desvanecía en la lejanía.

* * *

 **Bueno, con este capítulo empezamos ya con la cuenta atrás. Creo que habrá bastantes sorpresas y espero que sean de vuestro agrado. De nuevo, muchas gracias a quienes leéis y le dedicáis un ratito de vuestro tiempo a mi historia. Gracias sobre todo a RenKouen y a ese maravilloso Guest que me aconseja en las sombras jajajaja ;)**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	12. Cambio de planes

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Cambio de planes**

* * *

 _ **Año 856, otoño.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _Corrió y corrió sin parar, esperando a que nuevamente ante ella apareciera la oportunidad idónea para darles esquinazo. Esta vez, admitía que se había pasado un poco por robar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sabía que con la cartera de uno de ellos seguramente tendría suficiente para pasar los días siguientes pero aún así, quiso adelantarse a la próxima semana quitándole también la cartera al acompañante de su víctima. A causa de eso se veía envuelta en una de las huidas más intensas que había tenido._

 _El hecho de que el sol brillara en lo alto del cielo no ayudaba en absoluto y su amplio abanico de escondites._

 _Finalmente, tras una gran carrera aparentemente interminable, decidió saltar al pequeño lago cerca de los campos para que le perdieran el rastro. Al conseguirlo, se arrepintió al momento de verse empapada de los pies a la cabeza, más aún, a sabiendas de que no tenía otra muda aparte de aquella ropa._

 _Caminó despacio y dejando pequeñas surcos de agua allá por donde iba, hasta que decidió sentarse no muy lejos de algunos puestos en la plaza, al sol. Así estuvo durante un par de horas sin lograr secar su ropa por completo, aunque había logrado quitarle algo de humedad. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquello de ver pasar a gente diferente ante ella sin que repararan en su presencia. Cuando se hiciera un poco más tarde y los puestos de comida estuvieran a punto de cerrar. Entonces se acercaría a ellos para comprar su cena y desayuno y quizás, con un poco de suerte, le regalarían una ración extra para no verse obligados a tirar a la basura las sobras que nadie había comprado._

 _Tal y como predijo la cantidad de gente disminuyó enormemente cuando empezó a oscurecer. El frío se colaba por sus pies descalzos metiéndose bajo su vestidito blanco ligero, pero aún así no se iría. Casi automáticamente doblo las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos para darse calor, entonces, sintió que alguien le arrojaba algo encima. No era la primera vez que la insultaban o se paraban ante ella para tirarle cosas punzantes, por lo que se sobresaltó asustada._

 _Mikasa se quitó la prenda de la cabeza con rapidez para observar a la persona que había hecho aquello. A diferencia del resto de las veces, en aquella ocasión la cosa que le habían tirado era suave, pesada y grande. Tanto que ocultaba a la perfección su pequeño cuerpo por completo._

 _Agarró con fuerza lo que parecía ser una gran manta gruesa y miró con timidez hacia arriba para encontrarse a unos ojos marrones y amables mirándola fija y detenidamente._

 _-Tienes frío, ¿verdad pequeña?- preguntó la hermosa mujer sonriéndole como hacía tiempo que nadie hacía. La coleta baja en la que llevaba recogido el pelo cayó hacia un lado cuando se agachó un poco quedando más cerca de ella._

 _No articuló palabra, ya que no comprendía el gesto de la mujer. Sin embargo, por algún motivo le transmitió la misma sensación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba: Calidez._

 _-No creo que sea suficiente, pero seguro que te aporta algo de calor. Puedes quedártela si quieres- siguió hablando sin perder la mirada serena y comprensiva. Mikasa le echó un nuevo vistazo a lo que tenía encima advirtiendo que no se trataba de una manta, sino de una gran capa de color granate oscuro. Le quedaría grande pero así podría utilizarla también a pesar de que los años pasaran._

 _Trató de hablar para darle las gracias pero no fue capaz de ello, pero la mujer sonrió al ver su intento y comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones._

 _-¿Te gustaría venir a casa a cenar con nosotros? Prepararé un rico estofado- le ofreció tras un rato pensando que quizás así podría ayudar un poco a la pequeña. Ella estuvo a punto de asentir, pero entonces una voz chillona las interrumpió a lo lejos._

 _-¡Mamá!- gritó un niño acercándose a toda mecha con dos grandes zanahorias en la mano._

 _Mikasa se sobresaltó y alarmada decidió escabullirse de allí lo antes posible para que la mujer no tratara de detenerla. Estaba contenta por la capa que había obtenido y la cuidaría con delicadeza. En cuanto pudiera usarla adecuadamente, y no como una manta, la llevaría puesta cada día. Mientras tanto, la ayudaría a pasar de forma más amena las frías noches._

 _La mujer se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y ver que la pequeña ya no se encontraba allí. Debía haberse asustado. Le dio bastante lástima no poder hacer más por ella, por desgracia, no era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien en su misma situación, pero ver a niños tan jóvenes en esas circunstancias siempre le hacía sentirse más apenada. Era por eso que no podía pasar ante ellos sin ofrecerles algo para ayudarlos, ya que no podía acoger a todos los que encontraba por mucho que quisiera._

 _-¡Mamá, mira lo que me ha regalado la señora de la tienda!- gritó el niño contento sujetando y alzando las zanahorias en el aire. Ella las cogió con cuidado y después le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. Su hijo era un niño muy despierto y enérgico, jamás permitiría que él tuviera que pasar por algo como lo de aquella pequeña._

 _-Tienen muy buena pinta, las utilizaremos para el estofado- le ofreció. Él cogió su mano con fuerza y tiró de ella en dirección a casa._

 _-Oye, mamá, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu capa?- preguntó curioso al percatarse de que ya no llevaba encima la capa con capucha que usualmente utilizaba al salir aquellos días._

 _-Ah, ¿la capa dices? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Creo que me la habré olvidado en algún sitio- le quitó importancia esperando que pronto se olvidara del asunto._

 _-Seguro que ha sido en la tienda de Anna. Mañana mismo iré a por ella- dijo con decisión sacándole una sonrisilla a su madre._

 _-Claro que si, Eren. Ahora, volvamos a casa- estrechó su mano con fuerza y ambos caminaron al unísono de regreso a su hogar._

* * *

 **Año 865, verano.**

 **Interior del Muro María.**

Mikasa se tambaleaba lentamente dentro de la jaula con barrotes, el camino estaba repleto de piedras y baches. Se encontraba en una de las esquinas del carro observando a través de los barrotes de madera el cielo oscuro donde la luna la contemplaba desafiante.

Era consciente de que hacía más de media hora que se habían adentrado en el Muro María, a través de una puerta oculta que muy pocos conocían. Y por suerte, había descubierto que gente como ellos la utilizaban en ocasiones para el tráfico de esclavos.

Mikasa llevaba tiempo investigándolos y para entonces conocía casi a la perfección cómo solía ser su forma de actuar. No transportaban a sus víctimas directamente hasta el interior del muro Rose. Primero, solían pararse en algún punto concreto entre el interior del Muro María y el distrito de Trost a las afueras del Muro Rose. Allí, se dedicaban a juntar esclavos que habían capturado en diferentes días y en distintos lugares o distritos para, posteriormente, trasladarlos a todos juntos al Interior del Muro Rose, y después, hasta el tercer Muro; Sina. Había sido aquel lugar incierto el que no había logrado situar por muchas veces que los había seguido en la oscuridad, por eso mismo en aquella ocasión se había dejado atrapar.

Eso es, su plan era tan sencillamente perfecto que acongojaría a cualquiera y además estaba saliendo todo según lo previsto. Hacía meses que seguía la pista a aquellos indeseables pero a causa de otros asuntos más a mano los había dejado campar a sus anchas un poco, además eran verdaderamente escurridizos. La mejor forma de acceder al foco de todo aquello era desde el interior. Pues evidentemente que aquellos hombres debían ser unos mandados que solo cumplían órdenes de arriba, por eso, no bastaba con deshacerse de ellos puesto que otros podrían ocupar sus lugares. Quería cortarlo de raíz.

Para ella habría sido más fácil matarlos en dos segundos y zanjar el asunto por un tiempo, pero tal y como había averiguado, el mercado de esclavos y sobre todo, de mujeres jóvenes, se pagaba a altos precios en las ciudades más grandes. Así que un mercado tan bien pagado debía ser bastante activo aunque pasara desapercibido para la mayoría de la población y soldados.

Lo tenía todo pensado, primero dejaría que la llevaran hasta esas mujeres que mantenían encerradas, el lugar que solo ellos conocían. Después de liberarlas, ponerlas a salvo e indicarles el camino de vuelta a sus hogares, torturaría a los dos hombres hasta obtener toda la información sobre sus clientes más usuales y su organización. Finalmente, se los quitaría de en medio e iría por su cuenta deshaciéndose de todos y cada uno de los miembros restantes, uno por uno.

Por eso mismo, aquella noche, como muchas otras veces que tenía algo entre manos, se sentía muy tranquila. Tener seguridad en ella misma, confiar en sus acciones y mostrarse serena era una grandísima ayuda y lo había podido comprobar con el paso del tiempo.

Mientras mantuviera la calma y actuara en su debido momento nada podía salir mal, creía firmemente en ello. Creía en sí misma.

En quince minutos exactos el carro en el que viajaba se detuvo acompañado del relinchar de los caballos. A su izquierda se encontraba el porche de una pequeña casa de madera que tenía las luces encendidas. Los dos hombres se bajaron suspirando y quejándose de cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ambos se introdujeron en la cabaña para reunirse con los demás miembros de su grupo. Después de un rato todos ellos salieron fuera acercándose a Mikasa con cierto aire de ilusión como si fuera un ejemplar raro que acababan de cazar.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó el más alto de todos repasándose continuamente con los dedos su bigote grueso y oscuro.

-Sí, estoy seguro- contestó uno de los dos que la habían llevado en el carro. El resto de ellos la analizaron detenidamente hasta dar el visto bueno.

-Vale, quiero que vosotros montéis guardia aquí, Marc y Lewis vendrán conmigo para empezar a cargar el carro grande.- ordenó el señor del bigote. Ninguno de los hombres replicó sus órdenes y cada uno se fue a cumplir con su parte. Los dos que la habían transportado se sentaron junto a la puerta de la jaula lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que no pudiera atacarlos y una vez sentados en el suelo procedieron a encender una pequeña hoguera.

-Menuda pasta gansa vamos a sacar… vales tu peso en oro, preciosa- dijo uno de ellos riéndose para después echar un escupitajo al fuego. Miró en dirección a Mikasa quien de alguna manera sentía que algo se le escapaba de las manos. En especial con la conversación extraña que minutos antes habían tenido con ella.

-Paul, cállate ya, ¿quieres?- le dijo el otro enfadado. –No olvides que es una asesina experimentada, pudo habernos matado- susurró pero Mikasa alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente. ¿Cómo era posible que la conocieran? Aquello le olía a chamusquina y no estaba dispuesta a permanecer más tiempo encerrada en la jaula de madera escuchando barbaridades y cosas sin sentido que la ponían nerviosa.

-Es verdad, es verdad.

Sacó su preciada navaja y aprovechando que ambos charlaban de cosas más triviales trató de cortar con fuerza el fino barrote de madera. Para asegurarse de que aquello no saliese mal, lo había practicado unas cuantas veces con carros que ellos mismos habían dejado abandonados en Shiganshina y que solían utilizar para despistar a los soldados que pudieran saber sobre sus planes. Colocaban varios de ellos en diferentes zonas para darles a entender que alguno de ellos podría ser el bueno mientras el verdadero lo ocultaban en zonas que pasaban desapercibidas. Así era como lograban salirse con la suya. Por desgracia, algo no parecía funcionar cuando golpeó el barrote y emitió un sonido metálico que llamó la atención de los dos delincuentes.

-Oh, vaya, ¿ya te has cansado de esperar?- comentó uno de ellos. Mikasa volvió a golpear con fuerza el barrote negando a creerse lo que pasaba. Aquella barra a simple vista parecía de madera y si sus ojos no la engañaban parecía serlo, tenía su mismo color. Sin embargo, en el interior estaba hecha de un material completamente diferente, uno que no podía romper con la navaja y su fuerza.

-No te molestes, te harás daño y no conseguirás romperlo- continuó el hombre. –los carros en los que transportamos a las mujeres siempre son más resistentes que los otros que usamos de señuelo. No queremos que los imprevistos del pasado vuelvan a acecharnos. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo caro que nos sale cometer un simple error. No nos pasan ni una. Por eso decidimos reforzarlos nosotros mismos y partiendo de una base de metal tapamos esa evidencia con una fina capa de madera.

Ella se detuvo mirándolos sorprendida y entonces trató de calmarse. No estaba todo perdido, tarde o temprano entrarían allí para llevarla al carro en el que transportarían a las demás mujeres. Y aunque consiguieran quitarle el cuchillo, estaba completamente segura de que podría deshacerse de ellos sin problemas utilizando únicamente el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba dispuesta a salir herida si no le quedaba más opción. Suspiró y se mantuvo a la espera de que ellos hicieran su próximo movimiento.

-Si quieres comer algo háznoslo saber, no queremos que te mueras de hambre- le indicó el que estaba de espaldas a ella con sonrisa socarrona logrando que su compañero le diera varias palmadas en la espalda.

Entonces, uno de los delincuentes que se había ido antes con el otro hombre volvió y sin acercarse demasiado a su jaula le lanzó una manta fina al interior. –Toma, para que te pongas cómoda. Espero que no te importe que te dejemos ahí dentro unas cuantas horas más. Tan solo será lo que dure el viaje- le explicó con una mirada desafiante. Mikasa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que la sangre de todo el cuerpo se le congelaba de golpe. Su segunda posibilidad tampoco serviría de nada.

Todo parecía torcerse, como si aquellos hombres hubieran previsto cada uno de sus movimientos con anterioridad. Ni siquiera se molestarían en sacarla del carro en el que estaba, preferían no arriesgarse a hacerlo con tal de seguir manteniéndola con ellos.

Pensando que a aquellas alturas ya no tendría más alternativas que tratar de hacer algo desde el interior del carro, blandió la navaja con su mano y corrió como loca hasta el punto más próximo al hombre que permanecía sentado de espaldas. Su única opción a aquellas alturas solo era tratar de hacerles el mayor daño posible. Su mano se alargó con fuerza hasta la espalda del hombre, a pesar de que en un principio parecía que no la alcanzaría, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla un golpe seco en su muñeca le privó del arma.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- gritó histérico el señor del bigote. –¿te estamos dando más comodidades de las necesarias y tú intentas apuñalarnos por la espalda? ¿Crees que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras solo por tu alto valor?- el hombre rechinó los dientes con fuerza. Sus cejas se fruncieron de tal forma que parecieron unirse en el centro de su entrecejo.

Mikasa retiró la mano inmediatamente evitando algún posible golpe del hombre que parecía desesperado en mantenerla bajo control como fuera. ¿A qué se refería con eso de su valor? ¿Podría aquello darle inmunidad ante golpes o malos tratos? Si así era, podría valerse de ello.

-Lewis, trae a la número once- pidió al que estaba a su espalda observando el espectáculo fascinado. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro del cabecilla del grupo mientras mantenía aquella mirada desafiante.

El sujeto apareció momentos después tirando de una mujer alta y delgada vestida con un traje un poco sucio. Llevaba una cinta en el brazo con el número once escrito. Su cara estaba sucia y el pelo lo tenía tan alborotado y enredado que costaba adivinar la largura que tendría. Sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda con una cuerda y sus piernas también llevaban cuerdas atadas entre sí que le daban el espacio justo y necesario para poder andar dando pequeños pasos apresurados.

-Esta no nos servirá de mucho, seguro que sacaremos poca cosa cuando la vendamos- la agarró del cuello y la sentó cerca de la hoguera entre dos de sus hombres –se me ha ocurrido una forma mejor con la que podríamos sacarle más provecho en la gran ciudad. – volvió a mirar en dirección a Mikasa dándole a entender que todo aquello lo hacía como castigo por sus acciones violentas.

Hizo dos gestos de cabeza e inmediatamente los dos hombres a su lado agarraron a la joven por los brazos y piernas reteniéndola en el suelo y tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Entonces, cuando consiguieron mantenerla quieta el hombre del bigote cogió una cuchara del suelo y la colocó en las brasas de la hoguera unos cuantos minutos esperando a que su temperatura se elevara.

-Espero que esto te sirva para aprender modales y para que te des cuenta de que tu mal comportamiento lo pagaran otras- recogió la cuchara con un trapo para no quemarse la mano y se agachó quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara de la mujer.

Mikasa sospechaba que era lo siguiente que haría, conocía aquello y en alguna ocasión lo había presenciado pero jamás se planteó la posibilidad de hacérselo a nadie. Era demasiado hasta para ella, debía ser terriblemente doloroso, más que una puñalada y además, imposible de curar. Aunque no quiso darle el placer de mirar la escena y de sentirse terriblemente culpable por aquello que estaba a punto de suceder, no podría escapar de los gritos de dolor que aquella mujer ni aunque se tapara las orejas con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió verdadera rabia en su interior, como si de un momento a otro fuera a volverse loca. Agarró con fuerza los barrotes y zarandeó el carro con todo su cuerpo.

La mujer en el suelo, al sentir la pequeña pieza de metal al rojo vivo sobre su ojo emitió un grito tan profundo y desgarrador que tuvo que escucharse en los alrededores. Su cuerpo se agitó con fiereza logrando soltar una de sus manos. Pero lamentablemente volvieron a sujetarla contra el suelo de inmediato. Segundos después, cuando el olor a quemado empezó a llegar hasta Mikasa, el hombre con la cuchara aproximó de nuevo el objeto al otro ojo al tiempo que sujetaba su párpado con la otra mano.

Los gritos dolorosos la acompañarían durante mucho tiempo, y serían los causantes de diversas pesadillas junto a sus remordimientos. Lo único que odiaba más que a nada era involucrar a otras personas en sus planes, era esa la razón por la que no quería acercarse a nadie. Mucho menos entablar una relación amistosa con alguien. De aquella forma no se sentía atada a nada ni tampoco tendrían nada con qué amenazarla. Sola, trabajaba a la perfección y nadie se ponía en peligro a parte de ella. Quienes permanecían demasiado tiempo junto a ella solían terminar mal parados.

Media hora después, parecía algo más tranquila a pesar de que en el fondo no parara de reprocharse a sí misma el haber sido tan idiota como para no haber podido hacer nada ante aquello. ¿Desde cuándo se resignaba ante esas situaciones de impotencia sin hacer nada? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a torcerse todo? Oh, sí, desde aquella maravillosa noche en la que pensó que vestirse de gala para atraer a un peligroso delincuente era una buena idea. Desde aquel día todo había ido a peor. Quizás se tratase de su castigo por todas las muertes que había causado, por todas las vidas que había arrebatado. Pero si esa era su forma de pagar todo lo que había hecho, entonces, prefería ser ella la que sufriera torturas como la de la mujer de hacía un rato, no quería que otros ocuparan su lugar. Eso nunca.

* * *

La calma se extendió por los alrededores y la noche clara se volvió algo más densa y oscura. Los hombres parecían haber acabado con sus preparativos y a excepción de uno de ellos, el resto entraron en la casa para recoger el equipaje y llevarlo al otro carro que parecía situarse al otro extremo de la casa.

El hombre que vigilaba la jaula de Mikasa movió la tierra con su bota echándola sobre la hoguera y apagándola por completo.

-En pocos minutos partiremos hacia el interior del Muro Sina tras atravesar el distrito de Trost y el Muro Rose. Espero que seas buena chica y te portes bien todo el viaje- tonteó con ella sin siquiera obtener una mirada punzante de su parte. Aburrido de no conseguir llamar la atención de la chica se dio la vuelta observando la casa y las sombras de las personas en su interior.

El golpe seco de su cuerpo cayéndose le resultó conocido a Mikasa, y fue eso lo que consiguió que finalmente escapara de sus tenebrosos y oscuros pensamientos devolviéndola a la realidad. Cuando miró al frente no logró ver a nadie que la vigilara, lo que le pareció raro, ya que en ningún momento la habían dejado sola. Se acercó rápidamente hasta el barrote y vio al hombre tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Se sorprendió gratamente pero por allí cerca no pudo ver al causante de aquello.

-Shh, aquí arriba- dijo alguien susurrando. Mikasa se acercó a uno de los bordes y vio parte del cuerpo de esa persona y una mano que la saludaba. La puerta trasera del carro parecía difícil de abrir sin las herramientas adecuadas así que había optado por la trampilla de metal en el techo. –No hagas mucho ruido, te sacaré de ahí cuanto antes.- le afirmó seguro de lo que decía. Aquella voz le pareció conocida pero no alcanzaba a comprender de quien podría ser o quien la había podido encontrar allí cuando nadie, a excepción de los soldados de la Legión, sabía acerca de aquellos delincuentes o sus planes.

Mikasa escuchó como trataba de introducir algún objeto en la cerradura sin éxito. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que el resto de los hombres se acercaban de nuevo hasta donde ella estaba dio unos golpes rápidos en el carruaje para avisar a la persona que estaba en el techo. El joven se bajó torpemente por el lado contrario al de ellos.

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de ella unos instantes antes de que decidiera meterse bajo el carro, entre las ruedas.

-¡Paul! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- zarandearon al hombre en el suelo logrando despertarlo. -¿otra vez tú?- le preguntó Lewis a Mikasa con mirada envenenada.

-No, no ha podido ser ella- el líder caminó alrededor del carro con paso firme pero sin acongojar a Mikasa en ningún momento. Esperaba que no se percatara de que el chico estaba allí pero aquellos cabrones, en especial él, habían demostrado ser muy espabilados. Se sintió aliviada cuando volvió a dirigirse a sus hombres con seriedad. -¿qué es lo que os he repetido un montón de veces?- ellos se miraron confundidos entre sí. –si no vigiláis como es debido ocurren estas cosas. –cogió una fina vara de metal y se agachó lo suficiente como para lanzar un golpe bajo el carro hasta que la vara chocó con el cuerpo del joven. Repitió varias veces el movimiento hasta conseguir que saliera al exterior y entonces lo sujetó por el cuello. -¿veis? Si no cumplís con algo tan simple se nos cuelan pequeñas ratas. ¿Y sabéis lo que eso significaría?- esta vez asintieron intimidados de escuchar la respuesta de él.

-Si se cuelan polizones y nos joden los planes, entonces, perdemos dinero y lo que más odio en el mundo es perder mi puto dinero- su mirada agresiva se posó completamente sobre el joven al que sujetaba con fuerza, quien trataba de soltarse a toda costa.

Mikasa al ver la cercanía trató de alcanzarlos pero el hombre solo rió ante sus intentos y empezó a pegarle fuertes puñetazos a Eren. Cuando se cansó de utilizar sus manos lo arrojó al suelo como un saco y pasó a las patadas hasta que empezó a escupir sangre por la boca y por su nariz también chorreó aquel líquido rojo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y Mikasa pudo ver en la oscuridad la herida abierta que tenía en la cabeza. Si seguían golpeándolo así acabarían matándolo.

-J-jefe- interrumpió con miedo uno de los espectadores. Parecía querer decirle algo importante aunque era evidente que temía interrumpirlo. –Se nos acaba el tiempo, pronto amanecerá- acabó diciendo. El hombre reaccionó a sus palabras alzando a Eren una última vez hasta su cara obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Esto es lo que te pasa por meterte en los asuntos de los demás, mocoso. Tienes suerte de que tengamos cosas más importantes que hacer, sino te golpearía hasta saciarme.- lo dejó caer al suelo y Eren se recostó como pudo haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Le dolía el cuerpo por todas partes, incluso más que aquella vez en la que Mikasa lo ayudó. Se esforzó tremendamente por no perder la consciencia pero la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas como para poder aguantar tanto tiempo. Giró despacio su cuerpo para ver como los dos carros se alejaban y nuevamente observarla alejarse de él sin haber podido hacer nada. Otra vez, había fracasado.

* * *

 _ **Bueeeeno, hoy estoy especialmente motivada porque de momento… ¡he acabado los exámenes! Eso si no me cae alguna, claro. Pero aún así, sentía que debía subir un nuevo capítulo. Así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste. ¡Gracias por leer! :)**_


	13. La cruda realidad

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Nota de autora** **: Aquí el penúltimo capítulo. La verdad es que estoy deseando terminar de una vez con este fic para zanjarlo y poder pensar en otros fics de Shingeki que tengo en mente. Creo que mi desmotivación se debe principalmente a que esta historia no ha levantado, quizás, tanto interés como esperaba. A pesar de que ha habido personas que me han apoyado mucho. De todas formas me seguiré esforzando para mejorar y escribir mejor para tratar de captar el interés del lector.**

 **A quienes aún continúan leyendo, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Y dejo en vuestras manos la opción de pedirme un capítulo extra tras acabar el fic. Aunque todo dependerá de vuestro interés por leer más de lo que ocurre con los personajes, o si preferís que la historia se quede zanjada en el próximo capítulo y no haya continuación. ¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La cruda realidad**

* * *

 ** _Año 855, invierno._**

 ** _Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María._**

 _¿Que si se arrepentía de haber dicho la verdad por muy dura que fuera? En absoluto. Ciertamente su madre y sus pocos amigos siempre le repetían que era un insolente, aunque la gente adulta a la que realmente conseguía hacer enfadar se dedicaba a llamarlo "malcriado" o "niño del demonio". Pero no le importaba._

 _Sin embargo, que unos críos de catorce años, cuatro años mayores que él, le siguieran calle abajo no le gustaba nada. Porque se sentía en desventaja por muchas veces que se hubiera encontrado en aquella misma situación. Para nada ayudaba que sus perseguidores fueran altos y fuertes, aunque por suerte, él era más rápido y escurridizo que ellos. Eso era lo que le había permitido seguir huyendo de ellos hasta el momento._

 _Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar a la plaza. Ante él vio una pequeña silueta que poco a poco se acercaba hasta donde él estaba: era una niña que parecía tener su misma edad y que asombrosamente, como si del destino se tratase, también huía de alguien. Pero ¿qué demonios habría hecho aquella niña? Tras ella tenía a nada más y nada menos que dos hombres grandes y rechonchos que parecían bastante enfadados._

 _La cara de la niña se mantuvo seria en la distancia. Cuando se cruzaron en medio de la plaza, ambos se miraron por una milésima de segundo y entonces, solo entonces, le pareció ver una pequeña chispa de alegría y diversión en su rostro. Ambos se encontraban en una situación similar y de cierta forma resultaba bastante gracioso que se hubieran juntado._

 _Eren sonrió sin poder ocultarlo, eso sí, en ningún momento aflojando el paso que llevaba. Correría varias manzanas abajo y después les daría esquinazo. Y quien sabe, quizás a la vuelta, de regreso a casa, se encontraría de nuevo con aquella niña tan veloz y podrían hacerse amigos._

 _Sintió que ella tenía las cualidades idóneas para poder seguirle el ritmo allá adonde fuera y que encajarían a la perfección si se conocieran._

* * *

 **Año 865, verano.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Aún sin abrir los ojos sintió que alguien entraba al cuarto y se situaba junto a él para revisarlo de arriba abajo. Le levantó brazos y piernas durante largos segundos e incluso sintió su aliento en la cara cuando revisó las heridas de su cara. Cuando advirtió que ya habían terminado con su chequeo rutinario decidió hablarle a la mujer sobresaltándola.

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?-preguntó con voz ronca.

Abrió uno de sus ojos observando su cara de sorpresa. Hange estaba igual que siempre y al verlo despierto le ofreció una gran sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¡Eren! ¡Estás despierto!- se abalanzó sobre él dándole un breve abrazo contenta pero se apartó de inmediato cuando escuchó sus quejidos. –Oh, vaya. Perdona. Es que llevas varios días descansando y ya pensábamos que no despertarías- le dijo con total tranquilidad.

-¿Varios días?- se asustó. No podía creer que hubiera perdido tantísimo tiempo estando inconsciente. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama pero ella la detuvo obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó desilusionada. –Aún no puedes irte de aquí, tengo que hacerte más revisiones. Miraré tu pulso, los niveles de azúcar, también quiero asegurarme de que tu recuperación es favorable y… -se perdió ella sola en su propio mundo como solía pasar durante las clases con los nuevos reclutas.

-Hange… no puedo quedarme- le dijo serio aún sentado en la cama tapado con la sábana blanca. Ella salió de su trance y lo miró entristecida. Dejó los documentos que tenía en las manos a un lado para volver a hablarle con franqueza.

-Tus heridas han sanado bastante rápido, más de lo que estimábamos, pero aún no estás en condiciones de hacer ningún esfuerzo- le informó al fin. –espera aquí, te traeré algo de comer que te dará fuerzas- le pidió mientras corría hacia el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos.

Eren se dejó caer en la cama rendido. A pesar de haber estado unos días inconsciente como le habían dicho no sentía que hubiera descansado nada. Notaba varias partes de su cuerpo entumecidas y doloridas, ni siquiera quería imaginarse el aspecto que debía tener en aquel momento. Después, se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando recordó lo sucedido. La paliza que le dieron y como se llevaron a Mikasa sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Había fracasado y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar o qué habían hecho con ella. Por suerte, antes de tratar de ayudarla había logrado escuchar algunas de las conversaciones de los hombres y parecían realmente interesados en ella como para evitar hacerle daño. No le habían hecho ningún rasguño, así que posiblemente sería demasiado importante en la ciudad interior. Aquello lejos de aliviarlo le preocupaba, ya que no alcanzaba a entender el por qué. Lo único que se le ocurría era la posibilidad de que alguien importante pudiera estar buscándola desde hacía tiempo por alguna venganza personal.

-¡Hijo!- Carla entró por la puerta corriendo hasta él aliviada. –me tenías muy preocupada. Además no me dejaron quedarme contigo porque dijeron que tardarías un tiempo en despertar.- explicó triste. Debía haber estado muy tensa y asustada aquellos días al enterarse de que nuevamente había sufrido una brutal paliza que podía haber acabado con su vida. Pero no lograba entender como había llegado hasta allí si se encontraba a más de media hora a caballo de Shiganshina, perdido en alguna llanura del interior del Muro María.

-Estoy bien mamá, siento haberte preocupado- se disculpó con ella pero Carla solo lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor, Eren. Ahora debo irme a trabajar, volveré esta noche para hacerte una visita- quiso decirle que no haría falta pero supo que no serviría de nada porque su madre lo haría igualmente.

Tras un rato, Connie y Armin entraron con un plato lleno de pasta y un vaso de zumo.

-¿Alguien ha pedido el menú del día?- preguntó divertido dejando el plato sobre sus piernas y tomando asiento a su lado. Armin decidió quedarse de pie. –Por fin ha despertado la bella durmiente, ya temíamos el tener que darte un beso de amor verdadero.- comenzó a reír en voz alta sacándole una sonrisa.

-Estaba a falta de sueño- trató de seguirle el juego.

-Esta vez te has arriesgado demasiado, Eren. Por poco no lo cuentas- dijo Armin con la mirada gacha. Sus dos compañeros dejaron de sonreír para atenderle. -¿Supongo que te preguntarás quien te trajo?- él asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo capitán Levi- continuó Connie. –rondaban por la zona.

-A estas alturas en el cuartel no es ningún secreto lo que ocurrió. El escuadrón especial encabezado por el capitán se encontraba muy cerca del lugar en el que liberasteis a las mujeres. Cuando llegaron aquí insistieron continuamente en que mandáramos ayuda a la zona pero para entonces el capitán ya se había percatado de que les habían tendido una trampa y actuó rápido. No te imaginas la suerte que tuviste de que te encontraran Hange y él. –narró lenta y pausadamente Armin. Eren suspiró temiéndose haberla cagado demasiado como para poder retractar sus acciones. No tenía ganas de imaginarse la charla que tendría con sus superiores por actuar sin consultárselo a nadie. No solo se había saltado nuevamente las órdenes directas del capitán, sino que había perseguido por su cuenta a varios delincuentes peligrosos e incluso se había enfrentado a ellos para tratar de liberar a Mikasa. Con aquello se llevaba la palma. Al menos habían evitado que se llevaran a las mujeres.

-Menuda noche más movidita- respondió volviendo a tumbarse después de acabarse el plato de macarrones a toda prisa. Seguía sintiéndose cansado y en un rato caería rendido.

-Deberíamos dejarte descansar, hablaremos en otra ocasión, primero recupérate.- le aconsejó Connie preparándose junto a Armin para salir por la puerta. Eren le dedicó una última sonrisa de agradecimiento por haberlo ido a visitar y después dejó que sus párpados se cerraran de nuevo.

* * *

Aquella noche tan solo recibió una visita más.

Su madre regresó cuando empezaba a oscurecer y trajo consigo un ramo de flores y una gran tortilla de patatas recién hecha.

-Toma, esto es de parte de Sasha, en agradecimiento por tu ayuda. Dice que cuando vuelvas a casa irá a hacerte una visita. –su madre sonrió y él aceptó encantado la tortilla. –me ha contado un poco lo que pasó, has sido muy valiente pero no me gusta que te expongas a esos peligros…- le confesó llevándose una mano al cuello. Eren alcanzó su mano libre y la agarró con fuerza dedicándole una mirada decidida.

-Estaré bien. Además, si no me esfuerzo al máximo por conseguir mis propósitos estaré desperdiciando un montón de oportunidades y dejaría de ser fiel a mi mismo- aclaró. Su madre, muy a su pesar, pareció entender sus motivaciones y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Esto me pasa por tener un hijo aventurero al que le encanta meterse en líos desde pequeño- sonrió tratando de aparentar decepcionada pero, como siempre, consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

-Mamá, deberías volver ya a casa.- ella quiso hacerse la tonta, no le apetecía despegarse de su hijo. Su ausencia y el terrible pensamiento de perderlo y verse sola le preocupaba. Y aunque ya supiera que estaba bien necesitaba estar más cerca de él mientras pudiera. Eren se hacía mayor y ese era un hecho que no quería afrontar por el miedo a que un día acabara alejándose de ella. Pero era consciente de que también debía dejarlo volar y experimentar un montón de cosas por su cuenta –sé que me has escuchado- repitió su hijo sacándole un suspiro. –le he pedido a Connie que te acompañe hasta casa para que no vayas sola. Está esperándote en la entrada del cuartel- le explicó. Finalmente su madre se levantó de la cama y le dio un largo abrazo. Después, besó su frente con suavidad y se marchó deseándole dulces sueños y una rápida recuperación.

* * *

Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de cómo en cuestión de dos días se encontraba en una situación completamente diferente. Estaba sentado en un sillón mullido, y a su alrededor cada pequeña cosa estaba en su lugar colocado minuciosamente, al igual que las otras veces en las que había estado allí. Y ante él, la mirada atenta, penetrante y un tanto curiosa del capitán Levi lo observaba casi sin pestañear.

No tardó en mandarlo a llamar en cuanto estuvo al tanto de que podía deambular a sus anchas por el cuartel. En realidad él también hacía tiempo que esperaba poder tener una conversación con él para aclarar ciertas cosas que no atinaba a comprender. Concretamente, desde que Armin le había desvelado varios detalles inquietantes que ponían en duda todo en lo que él creía.

Pero aún así, lo primero era lo primero: agradecer que lo salvara la otra noche. –esto… capitán… me gustaría agradecerle lo que hizo por mi.- comenzó a hablar sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema sin que pareciera demasiado precipitado o brusco. Levi permaneció en la misma posición sin moverse hasta que pasó un rato.

-Ahórrate las molestias.- respondió seco. –te advertí, Jaeger. –su tono amenazante le ponía los pelos de punta pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. –aunque admito que me sorprende que hicieras todo aquello tú solo y más aún que lograras liberar a aquellas mujeres- dijo girando un poco la cabeza sin querer mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –está claro que tienes agallas.

-No fui yo quien hizo eso… señor- confesó con voz baja.

-Lo sé. –Eren levantó la cabeza asombrado, ¿cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas de lo ocurrido sin haber estado con él en ese momento? Esperó la explicación que tardó un poco en llegar. –Fue ella, ¿no?- casi afirmó.

-Sí. Yo solo la seguí.

El capitán se acomodó en su silla soltando un pequeño suspiro dispuesto a contarle algo que posiblemente pocos sabían.

-Entre estas murallas que nos rodean hay pocas personas que son capaces de ver más allá del exterior, Eren. –empezó, pero él se sintió algo perdido sin saber a qué se refería. –Aunque no conozco tus motivos es evidente que tienes algún tipo de interés en ella, sea cual sea.- se asombró y se puso algo nervioso sin querer admitirlo. –Quizás aún no te hayas dado cuenta, pero para mí, su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada vacía no son más que un reflejo de todo lo que ha debido sufrir en el pasado- le contó.

-¿Y crees que eso es motivo para matar a otros, capitán?- respondió sin pensarlo y con brusquedad. Ya que el tema había salido por sí solo aprovecharía para aclarar las cosas que tanto le inquietaban y que hacía tiempo que quería saber.

-Por supuesto que no. En ningún momento he dicho lo contrario, solo pienso que ella no es un monstruo insensible, Jaeger.- Eren lo pensó detenidamente durante unos momentos. Por mucho que el capitán dijera eso, y aunque en el fondo él también creyera que ella no podía ser insensible ante los crímenes que cometía, no podía comprobarlo sin saber cuáles eran sus motivos reales. Puesto que con sus muertes también ocasionaba problemas a la hora de encontrar a los futuros delincuentes. La información moría junto a ellos.

-¿Es verdad… es verdad que usted y la Legión ocultan sus asesinatos? La Policía Militar lo repite continuamente y nadie habla del tema en el cuartel. No tiene ningún sentido, ¿si no es cierto por qué no hacéis algo por acallar esos comentarios? ¿Por qué no le paráis los pies a Mikasa cuando tenéis oportunidad de hacerlo?- Levi le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa en cuanto nombró a la otra fuerza armada que tanto detestaba.

-Eres libre de creer a quien quieras. Es cierto que Mikasa obtiene cierta información del cuartel. También admito que he tratado de convencerla en repetidas ocasiones de que se una a nuestro cuerpo. Sus habilidades innatas serían un punto fuerte a nuestro favor. –le informó al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían prestándole toda la atención que podía, temiendo perderse algún dato. –así como te dijo Armin, es cierto que la información de estos hombres me la dio ella en persona. Sin embargo, fue una trampa.

Se crujió los nudillos nervioso y se acordó de que debía pestañear cuando sus ojos empezaron a secarse y a dolerle un poco.

-¿Una trampa dice?- pidió que le explicara.

-Así es. En parte lo fue. Los hombres a los que seguiste tienden a preparar varios carros en distintas calles para dar esquinazo a nuestros soldados y nosotros lo sabíamos. Pero ella nos aseguró que uno de los dos que vigilábamos sería el verdadero. Una oportunidad perfecta para poder alejarnos del sitio en el que ella quería actuar y que así no pudiéramos tomar cartas en el asunto. Ella sabía que planeábamos un ataque a estas personas y que tratábamos de trazar un plan para ello, así que accedió voluntariamente a proporcionarnos información sobre ellos- aclaró aún sin poder creer por qué había creído tan firmemente en sus palabras. Aunque no podía arrepentirse de la decisión tomada.

-¿Insinúa que su intención desde el principio fue la de dejarse atrapar?- Levi asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente. Y liberar a aquellas mujeres, por supuesto.- sacó unos papeles de su cajón para ponerlos encima de la mesa. –nuestras investigaciones indican que estos secuestradores disponían de otra sede en el interior del Muro María donde reunían a más mujeres antes de llevarlas a la ciudad de Sina en el interior del tercer muro. A mi parecer, la intención de Mikasa fue dejarse atrapar para llegar hasta estas mujeres y ayudarlas, pero algo debió salir mal y acabó siendo su presa junto a las demás víctimas.

-¡La jaula!- exclamó Eren levantándose de golpe. –La jaula estaba reforzada, no fui capaz de ayudarla a escapar, capitán.- declaró sentándose de nuevo. –aquellos hombres parecían conocerla y se alegraban de haberla atrapado. No tenían intención de hacerle ningún tipo de daño. Estoy seguro de ello.

Levi frunció el ceño pensando en las palabras que él acababa de soltar. Por algún motivo su expresión le preocupaba y le ponía nervioso.

-Escúchame atentamente, Eren. –se acercó a él para hablar más bajo. –esta tarde comenzarán los preparativos para llevar a cabo una misión especial de rescate. Estoy convencido de que la Policía Militar tiene algo que ver con todo lo ocurrido y tengo la intención y la autorización del comandante Erwin Smith para desmantelarlos y al mismo tiempo rescatar a Mikasa.- se paró en seco para continuar después. –Es la oportunidad idónea que llevamos tiempo buscando para sacar a la luz todas sus injusticias, por eso nos viene al pelo. Gracias a la captura de Mikasa tenemos algo por lo que empezar. Como ya les he dicho también a mis camaradas, gran parte de esta misión podría tomarse como algo personal entre ambas fuerzas militares y por eso mismo no obligaré a nadie a dejar sus vidas en mis manos. Toda persona capacitada que decida participar podrá hacerlo, pero será por voluntad propia. Al fin y al cabo, aunque las acciones de la Policía Militar nos afecten a todos, no creo que involucrar a todos los soldados a la fuerza sea justo para ellos. Asimismo, el rescate de Mikasa queda fuera de todo eso y no tiene relación con nadie del cuartel a excepción de personas contadas.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio recapacitando y asimilando cada una de sus palabras.

-Te ofrezco unirte a la misión, pero solo aceptarás si estás decidido. Una vez aceptado, no podrás echarte atrás- le dirigió una última mirada severa guardando de nuevo los papeles en el cajón y dejándole algo de tiempo para pensar. –Así que dejo en tu mano la elección.

-Lo haré. Además, tengo una idea. –Levi sonrió un poco a causa de la determinación de aquel chaval. Desde un principio tuvo la sensación de que aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Soy todo oídos.

* * *

De acuerdo con la idea fugaz que había tenido, si lograba llevarla a cabo la misión tendría altas posibilidades de éxito. Al fin y al cabo no podía negar que necesitaban ayuda y sabía a quién podía pedírsela, otra cosa muy distinta era que esas personas que tenía en mente aceptaran su petición.

Por suerte, sabía muy bien donde poder encontrarlos.

Eren caminó bajo la lluvia en un día nublado y repleto de grandes rayos que iluminaban el cielo. Los domingos, muchos de los soldados de la Policía Militar regresaban a sus hogares desentendiéndose de toda tarea para poder pasar el día con sus familiares. A excepción de aquellos a los que les tocaba pringar. Y por supuesto, Marco no iba a ser menos. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad amable y agradable, así como el respeto y cariño que sentía hacia su familia.

Su casa se situaba cerca de la entrada al Muro María, en el Distrito de Shiganshina. Aunque generalmente los soldados de la Policía Militar no solían pasar mucho por allí, Eren sabía que Marco cada vez que podía se acercaba a visitar a sus familiares. Por eso, se paró ante la puerta de su casa reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo y pensando bien en lo que diría.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que una mujer mayor abrió con una sonrisa en la cara. Inmediatamente después de saludarla preguntó por el chico alto y moreno y esta volvió a introducirse en el interior para llamarlo.

-¡Eren!- lo saludó sorprendido, no esperaba para nada que lo visitara. –me alegro de verte, ¿qué te traer por aquí? ¿va todo bien?- preguntó dubitativo.

-Algo así. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, tengo algo importante que contarte. –Marco pareció ponerse un poco nervioso ante su reclamo de hablar pero después de mirar a ambos lados de la calle lo invitó a entrar y los dos fueron directamente a su habitación donde tendrían más privacidad.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó apresurado mientras tomaba asiento en su cama y le hacía señas para que él también se sentara.

-Verás, es un poco largo de contar pero esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme- comenzó. Tenía toda la atención del joven. -¿tú sabías que el tráfico de mujeres y esclavos seguía activo?- empezó guardando sus palabras y teniendo mucho cuidado, debía utilizar los distintas argumentos que tenía a su favor. Si lo hacía bien, lograría convencerlo.

Lo miró fijamente notando que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, estaba claro que sabía algo del tema. Después bajó la cabeza entristecido y asintió.

-Lo siento, pero estaba al tanto.- se disculpó. –sé que soy despreciable por no hacer nada al respecto, créeme, Eren, nada me gustaría más que detener estas barbaridades pero yo…- se calló en seco como si no pudiera contarle nada más.

-No tienes la autoridad suficiente para detenerlas, ¿es eso?- lo miró asombrado al sentir que comprendía cómo se sentía y asintió con la cabeza. –entonces, tal y como creía, la Policía Militar está encubriendo cosas como estas.- en esta aclaración no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de su acompañante.

-Quizás me lleve más tiempo pero lograré detenerlo.

-Marco, el otro día, una… compañera de nuestra Legión fue secuestrada por esos vendedores y a estas alturas se encontrará ya en Sina a manos de algún comprador conocido.- le explicó brevemente resumiendo mucha información. Lo miró asombrado, casi asustado. –tenemos intención de ir a rescatarla pero no conocemos demasiado bien el terreno y todo estará vigilado por soldados de la Policía Militar, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Sin ti no podremos hacerlo.

Marco se levantó de golpe de la cama y se puso a andar de un lado a otro planteándose la cuestión. Sabía cuál era la decisión correcta, lo que él consideraba justo, pero sus obligaciones y todos los juramentos que hizo al ingresar al cuerpo le impedían llevar a cabo acciones en contra de ellos. Si lo hiciera estaría traicionándolos.

-Eren… yo no…

-¡Ni hablar!- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dando paso a Jean, quien parecía haber escuchado desde fuera todo lo que habían hablado. El enfado era evidente en su cara y se acercó amenazante hasta donde Eren estaba. Marco cerró la puerta para no preocupar a sus padres y trató de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Jean, no estoy hablando contigo, la decisión es suya- dijo Eren con un tono tranquilo. No le asustaban los arrebatos de ira que tenía, estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos.

Jean se acercó aún más sujetando el cuello de su camisa blanca obligándolo a levantarse de la cama.

-¡Me importa una mierda que tu amiguita tuviera un estúpido descuido y se la llevaran esos gilipollas!. No es nuestro problema.- trató de bajar el tono al sentir como Marco comenzaba a perder los nervios.

-¿Aunque esa chica sea Mikasa?- automáticamente soltó a Eren dejándolo caer en la cama. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse ante el jeto que se le había quedado, parecía congelado de pies a cabeza. –Así es, Jean. Mikasa cometió un error y fue capturada. Nadie sabe nada de ella pero queremos ayudarla.- aclaró.

Jean no volvió a decir ni una palabra en los minutos siguientes y al final Marco tuvo que acompañar a Eren a la puerta.

-Parece que le ha sentado realmente mal- le dijo Eren algo preocupado, no esperaba que pudiera afectarle tanto, ¿habría algún motivo que él no supiera? Si que le habría pegado fuerte por la chica… aunque tampoco sabía nada de su pasado.

-Sí, pero seguro que en un rato volverá a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre- Eren hizo un gesto con la cabeza despidiéndole hasta que las palabras de Marco lo detuvieron –Eren, yo… intentaré convencer a Jean para que nos ayude también- le comunicó. Esa era su decisión entonces.

Eren le dedicó una amplia sonrisa en la que le mostró todos sus blancos dientes, había conseguido la ayuda que esperaba y eso les daba muchísima ventaja en el plan. Ya solo faltaba reunir información y comenzar con los preparativos lo antes posible. No tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

 **Año 865, verano.**

 **Interior del Muro Sina**

Los días eran eternos y parecían no pasar desde que había entrado en aquel enorme palacio situado cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Cada día, cuando se despertaba arropada entre aquellas lujosas sábanas, antes de que recuperara todas sus facultades, una de las doncellas entraba a la habitación para suministrarle la substancia que adormecía su cuerpo.

Después de eso, la situaban en una silla con ruedas para bajarla al salón y le daban de desayunar.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Has dormido bien?- ante ella, una mujer de alta estatura y cuerpo ancho le mostraba, como cada día, una de sus falsas sonrisas. Mikasa no entendía cómo era capaz de entrar en el vestido que llevaba puesto, pues parecía a punto de explotar. –me alegro mucho- contestó ella sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, aunque era evidente que tampoco le dejaban hacerlo.

Aquella mierda que le suministraban era la manera más segura de evitar que se pusiera violenta o que evitara huir. Hasta aquel día no habían tratado de hacerle nada, ni un golpe, ni maltratos, nada en absoluto. Lo que la hacía sospechar aún más de ella. También, le llamaba la atención la copa de vino que en cada comida la acompañaba sin falta, incluso en los desayunos. ¿Sería alguna costumbre de la clase alta? Sea lo que fuera los odiaba a todos, a causa de sus lujos y servicios sofisticados la gente de los distritos sufría muchísimo. Si encontraba la oportunidad, la mataría sin dudarlo.

-Creo que hoy será el día perfecto para empezar con el nuevo tratamiento, ¿qué te parece? ¿verdad que es una buena idea?- empezó a reírse ella sola en voz alta al tiempo que Mikasa deseaba que se atragantara con la comida y las sirvientas seguían con sus quehaceres como si estuvieran acostumbradas a aquellos arrebatos repentinos de risa. –Elisa, cuando acabe de desayunar llévala a la sala del sótano.- ordenó. A Mikasa le pareció que la sirvienta que le estaba dando de comer se estremeció al escuchar aquello pero no hizo más que asentir e irse por la puerta.

-Será divertido, te lo prometo- le sonrió de nuevo guiñándole un ojo desde la otra punta de la larga mesa. Aquel día también sería realmente largo, estaba segura de eso.


	14. El infierno de una vida pasada

**Diezmo de Sangre**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 (Final)**

 **El infierno de una vida pasada**

* * *

 **Año 865, verano.**

 **Interior del Muro Sina.**

Hasta hace poco ella misma se tenía por un monstruo sanguinario, no lo negaba ni trataba de escapar de esa realidad. Acabar con la vida de esas personas que al mismo tiempo habían provocado y hecho sufrir a un montón de inocentes la satisfacía. La hacía sentir tranquila y aliviada al pensar que eliminándolos nadie más podría volver a salir herido. Eso no significaba que no lo aceptara sin remordimientos. Cualquier vida dentro de los muros era valiosa y lo sabía. Pero de aquella forma salvaba muchas otras y merecía la pena hacerlo. Por eso, simplemente se había acostumbrado a matarlos. Sin vacilar.

Sin embargo, la palabra "monstruo" o "demonio" se quedaba lejos para clasificar a aquella mujer regordeta que la miraba con un brillo especial a través de los barrotes.

Desde hacía unos días se le había ocurrido la genial idea de trasladar su cuarto al sótano, tras unos barrotes gruesos. Pero el espacio pequeño y angosto no le preocupaba, es más, estaba extrañamente limpio y desentonaba en especial con el resto del escenario.

Como siempre, no tenía más remedio que quedarse quieta pero, lo que veía le repugnaba hasta tal punto que si pudiera mover tan solo un dedo, trataría de sacarse los ojos sin dudarlo. Así, jamás tendría que volver a ver algo tan horrendo como aquello. No entendía ni tampoco quería saber las razones que pudiera tener para hacer aquello, lo único que quería era poder mover su cuerpo para estrangularla y eliminarla de la faz de la tierra.

El olor fuerte no la sorprendía, pues tras tantos años se había acostumbrado a ver abundante aquello se pasaba con creces de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Ante ella, podía ver los cuerpos de mujeres jóvenes y guapas de piel perfecta. Algunas de ellas vestidas con ropa de doncella y otras, seguramente, serían esclavas obtenidas del mercado negro. Ni siquiera era capaz de adivinar si seguían con vida o permanecían inconscientes.

Tres de ellas estaban colgadas de una gran biga en el techo, estaban atadas por cuerdas que rodeaban sus cuellos y cinturas. De sus muñecas, cuellos y tobillos caían constantes hilillos de sangre que se juntaban en un gran balde de mármol blanco que estaba casi lleno. Pegada a una de las paredes otras dos jóvenes permanecían atadas con cadenas y sentadas en el suelo con rostros lúgubres y oscuros. Temerosas al ver lo que les esperaba a ellas también. Aunque no fuera aquel día.

Cada dos o tres días, la mujer de dimensiones grandes bajaba con la cabeza alta y se desvestía con la ayuda de algunas doncellas. Éstas se llevaban de allí su ropa y la dejaban sola para que se zambullera en la gran bañera hasta dejar únicamente su cabezaen el exterior. Se tiraba horas allí metida hasta que salía más arrugada que una pasa.

Antes de que bajara para su rutina en un baño larguísimo de sangre, las doncellas retiraban los cuerpos, ya vacíos de sangre, y limpiaban de arriba abajo el lugar dejándolo como una patena. Justo como en aquel momento en el que acababan de entrar dos de las chicas, que solían suministrarle el medicamento, para retirar los cuerpos y limpiar la sangre que podía haber caído fuera. Las jóvenes limpiaban y llevaban a cabo su trabajo sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, ignorando a las que aún seguían vivas atadas con aquellas cadenas. Tras acabar, se marchaban y no volvían a bajar más hasta que la mujer se hubiera dado su baño.

Aquel día, le sorprendió que algunos hombres llegaran allí con más mujeres jóvenes y asustadas que no sabían donde se encontraban ni qué pasaría con ellas. Ver el balde de sangre tampoco ayudaba porque una vez encadenadas no paraban de gritar y pedir ayuda en vano. Después trataban de hablar con las que llevaban allí varios días tumbadas, sin éxito. Y le hacían preguntas a Mikasa, de alguna manera, envidiosas de que ella estuviera en aquella pequeña sala cómoda. Pero por mucho que quisiera no podía hablar y acababan cansándose de intentarlo.

También comprendía entonces el por qué del vaso de "vino" que la mujer tomaba en cada comida como costumbre. Para nada era un líquido formado a partir de racimos de uva, más bien, era el mismo líquido carmesí en el que se bañaba. Debía ser una especie de ritual en el que estuviera atrapada. Uno en el que involucraba continuamente a mujeres jóvenes y sanas para desangrarlas hasta la muerte y utilizar su sangre de diversas formas: Una verdadera barbaridad que estaba condenada a observar. Posiblemente, hasta que se cansara de ella y decidiera hacerle lo mismo.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al Sur del Muro María.**

-¡Eren, espera!- gritó alguien a su espalda logrando que se volteara para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Armin corría hacia él como si la vida le fuera en ello y parecía bastante cansado.

-Vaya, que raro que seas tú quien me busca a mi cuando soy yo quien siempre irrumpe en tu despacho para pedirte algo- le dijo bromeando y con un sonrisa. Su logro de conseguir la ayuda de Marco y Jean hacía unos días le había animado bastante y el capitán, aunque no se fiara del todo de ellos, confiaba en su palabra y seguiría con su plan.

-Lo sé, pero… ¡me han destinado a planificar vuestro escuadrón!- dijo entusiasmado de poder ayudarles. A aquellas alturas el cuartel entero sabía que llevarían a cabo una misión fuera del Distrito y también eran conocidas las pocas personas que participarían.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Me alegro un montón de que seas tú- le dio un breve abrazo y después agarró su brazo para llevarlo hasta la sala a la que se dirigía minutos antes.

Ambos entraron bajo la mirada de las otras tres personas que estaban allí, se mantenían en silencio sin intención de interactuar entre ellos. Eren notó de inmediato que algo había ocurrido al ver el nerviosismo evidente en el rostro de Marco. Le indicó a Armin que tomara asiento al frente de la mesa y Eren se sentó a su lado dejando a Connie a su derecha. Frente a él se encontraban Marco y Jean en silencio.

-Bien, es hora de planear nuestra entrada en la mansión.- comenzó él.

-Está bien… veamos… según lo que pone aquí- Armin señaló varios papeles en sus manos. –es un lugar bastante vigilado pero sin graves complicaciones. Además, nuestro pequeño grupo especial participará por su cuenta con la única misión de sacar de allí a Mikasa. El escuadrón dirigido por el capitán Levi asegurará y cubrirá los alrededores mientras vigilan a la Policía Militar y evitan que se acerquen.

-Parece fácil- soltó Connie restándole importancia. Pero fue sorprendido por los puños de Jean golpeando la mesa en la que estaban.

-Te equivocas si piensas así. –apretó con fuerza la mandíbula como si estuviera reprimiendo sus palabras.

-Jean, ¿hay algo que sepas y que no quieras decir por algún motivo?- se dirigió a él Eren. Podía notarlo en su rostro, justo como el otro día en casa de Marco. –el otro día también parecía que quisieras contarnos algo.

Jean suspiró y posó su mirada en él culpándolo de que le hubiera hecho la encerrona y no le dejara más remedio que hablar.

-Sí, hay algo que debemos tener en cuenta.- Marco lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería, ¿qué era aquello que Jean conocía y él no? –la condesa Bathory no es alguien que debamos tomar a la ligera.

Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquel nombre, conocía a la familia Bathory por su gran poder en la ciudad interior.

-Esas familias de la gran nobleza hacen cosas realmente escalofriantes. No os lo podéis ni imaginar.- les dijo bajando la cabeza e imaginando algunas de sus atrocidades. –Hace un tiempo entré en la sala a la que ninguno de nosotros tenemos autorización para buscar información sobre los casos en los que la Policía Militar ha metido la mano- explicó.

Eren le ofreció una mirada más comprensiva al entender que las intenciones de Jean no se alejaban mucho de las de Marco, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se comportara como un fanfarrón engreído.

-Encontré un documento marcado como "especial" en el que se hablaba de la familia Bathory y ya de primeras, al ver que eran capaces de hacer lo que sea por mantener sus riquezas, me dieron mala espina.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Matar a otros? Eso no es algo nuevo, los estúpidos nobles solo piensan en sí mismos- habló Connie, Jean negó con la cabeza.

-Casarse entre ellos y tener hijos con miembros de su misma familia. De esa forma se aseguran que todo el dinero y los bienes se mantengan en su descendencia.- explicó. –pero hay más. Se rumorea que tiene especial interés en las mujeres jóvenes y de buena salud. Cuando leí esto me pareció raro así que miré en los archivos de tráfico ilegal y contrasté la información.- lo observaron expectantes a que les diera la respuesta final. –Lleva comprando esclavas desde hace años.

-¿Para qué las querrá?- dijo Eren nervioso. Marco se había ocupado de averiguar la persona a la que habían vendido a Mikasa y estaban seguros de que la condesa había pagado una gran suma de dinero por ella. Su interés en la joven era evidente, sin embargo, sus intenciones con ella no quedaban nada claras.

-Quizás esté relacionado con las denuncias de algunas familias en otros distritos. El tráfico de mujeres debe ser bastante frecuente desde que se dedica a comprarlas. Pero estoy seguro de que nadie ha vuelto a ver a aquellas mujeres nunca más- explicó Armin haciendo uso de documentos que había leído con curiosidad durante aquellos años. Por desgracia, la Legión se había visto imposibilitada a hacer algo al respecto ya que los grandes nobles eran competencia de la Policía Militar.

-Entonces, es posible que no nos quede mucho tiempo- concluyó Eren diciendo lo que todos estaban pensando. Además, si era algo tan importante y tenía tal poder para seguir ocultando lo que hacía con aquellas mujeres, también estaría dispuesta a hacer lo posible para evitar que se llevaran a Mikasa. Si es que aún seguía con viva. Tampoco le supondría un problema el deshacerse de ellos si descubría sus intenciones.

-A estas alturas es posible que esté muerta o algo parecido- añadió Connie logrando sacar varios asentimientos de cabeza.

-Aún así, lo haremos. Y no olvidéis que Mikasa es importante para persona, por muy poderosa que sea, no creo que invierta tanto dinero en alguien para deshacerse de ella rápidamente.- intentó animarlos Marco. Entonces, fue momento de trazar con precisión y precaución el plan y los movimientos que llevarían a cabo.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Interior del Muro Sina.**

Cinco, cinco intensos días en los que los escenarios macabros se repetían sin parar y los gritos inundaban su cabeza hasta en las pocas horas en las que lograba dormir.

La condesa, después de que trajeran a las nuevas víctimas, se decidió por empezar con Mikasa pero de una forma ligeramente sutil a la de las demás. Primero, durante las noches la amarraban con distintas cadenas por todas partes de modo que su cuerpo quedara enteramente amarrado a la pared de piedra. No le suministraban aquella sustancia para que no dejara rastros en su sangre, y entonces, le hacían un pequeño corte en la muñeca hasta que llenara un pequeño recipiente. Después, le curaban la herida y le daban algo ligero para comer y recuperar fuerzas.

Poco a poco, ya no fue necesario que le suministraran la dosis de tranquilizante. Cada vez, le daban menos comida y se sentía más y más exhausta hasta que finalmente sus piernas se debilitaron tanto que no pudo levantarse por sí sola de su colchón.

Las jóvenes que días atrás habían llegado se habían muerto al cabo de unas cuantas horas, y por aquel entonces, ya sólo quedaba ella. En parte, le aliviaba saber que ya no tendrían que torturarla también con los gritos incesables de dolor. Y en parte, el su capacidad para asimilar que todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era un castigo por sus asesinatos, la aliviaba un poco. A aquellas alturas, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir rabia u odio hacia Bathory y por suerte o por desgracia, parecía que pronto todo terminaría. Por fin aquel mundo cruel le permitiría tomarse un largo descanso.

-¡Querida! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- escuchó a su lado. No se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que le habló con su usual tono inocente y envenenado. Hacía mucho que no se dirigía a ella directamente. –¡Estoy emocionadísima!, esta noche tengo una velada muy importante. Asistiré a la fiesta prematrimonial, ya que mañana me casaré. –gritó emocionada.

Se acercó más a ella para que la escuchara bien.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda, querida. Mañana ya, me darás lo que con tanto esmero y dedicación he estado cuidando ¿verdad?- sonrió. –Así me gusta, eres una buena chica Mikasa, eres especial- se asombró al oír aquello. –eres diferente a las otras porque no queda nadie como tú de rasgos orientales. Eres toda una leyenda entre la gente más destacada, ¿sabes?. Por eso mismo, tu sangre será una gran ayuda para conservar mi juventud durante unos cuantos años.- nuevamente soltó risillas emocionadas. –No te preocupes, le daré un buen uso, te lo prometo- le guiñó un ojo que a duras penas alcanzó a ver y la adrenalina acumulada le permitió levantar un brazo para tratar de agarrarla. Quería degollarla y clavar su asquerosa cabeza en el punto más alto de Sina para que la gente pudiera abuchearla.

Lo que más le molestaba era la facilidad con la que hablaba de aquello, lo acostumbrada que estaba a dañar a gente inocente. Y el trato que les daba como si ellas no importaran. En cierta forma le recordaba a ella misma, ¿tan fría y aterradora aparentaba a ojos de los demás? Casi podía entender los esfuerzos de aquel joven soldado por detenerla.

Bathory se dio cuenta de sus intentos e inmediatamente se volvió a acercar a ella con una gran sonrisa tumbándola en la cama y colocándole una cinta gruesa en la cintura, manos y piernas. –no seas impaciente, solo tienes que esperar hasta mañana temprano. –tras aquello, salió del sótano y no volvió a tener ninguna visita más. Ni víctimas, ni hombres con mercancía, ni siquiera la desagradable condesa.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Interior del Muro Rose.**

Los caballos estaban preparados para cabalgar durante varias horas con todas sus fuerzas, en cuanto el capitán dio la señal correcta, las siete personas que lo acompañaron comenzaron a trotar para ir cogiendo poco a poco más velocidad. Tras ellos, Eren y Connie los seguían muy de cerca sin perderles el rastro.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y temían que algo pudiera fallar y echara todo por la borda pero sus posibilidades de conseguir una victoria limpia eran muy altas y solo por eso merecía la pena intentar superar sus miedos.

En poco rato alcanzaron la muralla de Sina, la cual vigilaban dos soldados de la Policía Militar. No los vieron llegar en la distancia, pues se aproximaron por las sombras para poder infiltrarse sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Una vez estuvieron suficientemente cerca el capitán dio la orden de esperar ocultos.

Debían permanecer así un rato, el necesario para darles tiempo a Marco y Jean de deshacerse de ellos sin levantar sospechas, si no lo conseguían, entonces sería el capitán quien entraría en acción dejándolos fuera de combate en pocos segundos y permitiéndoles el paso. Cuando el plazo de tiempo transcurrió, Levi le dirigió una mirada a Eren indicándole que comenzaría con el plan B en aquel momento. Parecía que sus compañeros habrían tenido algún tipo de inconveniente, o al menos, eso pensaron hasta que vieron asomar sus cabezas en lo alto de la muralla y segundos después las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron lo suficiente para que se pudieran introducir.

-A partir de aquí estáis solos- dijo el capitán antes de sumergirse en las calles oscuras con el resto de compañeros- no desaproveches la oportunidad que te damos.- él asintió con firmeza y repasó uno a uno los nombres de los acompañantes de Levi, aquellos que sin importar la razón lo habían seguido en la misión por voluntad propia: Petra Ral, Hange Zoe, Auruo Brossard, Gunter Shulz, Erd Gin, Mike Zacharius y su compañero Reiner. Agradeció la colaboración y en cuanto Marco y Jean montaron con él y Connie en sus caballos cambiaron de dirección siguiendo sus instrucciones.

-Entraremos por las cloacas, es la forma más segura de llegar hasta la mansión sin que nos detengan- explicó Marco.

-¿A que no sabéis a quienes les tocaba vigilar hoy las alcantarillas?- preguntó de forma sarcástica Jean dándoles al mismo tiempo una respuesta. Connie rió ante él apiadándose de que tuvieran que hacer cosas tan desagradables. –Es peor de lo que crees, lo comprobarás tú mismo en cuanto lleguemos.

Unos cuantos minutos después alcanzaron la boca de una alcantarilla alejada y libre de peligros o vigilantes. Tal y como Jean les había contado, casualmente era a ellos a quienes habían ordenado la vigilancia del lugar aquella noche, así que nadie los molestaría.

Bajaron por el estrecho agujero hasta que tocaron suelo firme a unos cuantos metros. El olor intenso y repulsivo los llevó a taparse de inmediato la nariz.

-¡Qué asco!- se quejó Connie en alto.

-Mientras más te quejes más mierda te entrará en la boca- se rió Eren comenzando a andar en dirección a donde Marco señalaba. Había estudiado con cuidado cada pasadizo para poder llegar sin problemas hasta la salida más próxima en la mansión. La mayoría de aperturas que daban a las cloacas se situaban por las diversas calles del pueblo pero algunas de ellas, algo más privadas, terminaban dentro de las propiedades de personas asquerosamente ricas. Y la condesa Bathory no iba a ser menos. Saldrían por la alcantarilla que daba a su jardín interior.

-¿Por qué huele tan mal? Es insoportable, creo que con el rato que llevamos aquí abajo viviré cinco años menos- comentó Connie intentando causar risa en sus compañeros pero ninguno le rió las gracias y el principal motivo fue el de evitar pegar una gran bocanada de ese aire contaminado.

Todos los residuos se tiraban a las cloacas y estas los transportaban lentamente hasta algún lugar en el que se juntaban y después los trituraban desinfectando el agua.

-¿Es mi imaginación o por esta zona huele aún peor?- preguntó Eren obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de sus compañeros. Les quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a su destino y la peste parecía más fuerte y podrida que la que habían respirado hasta entonces.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué es esta mierda!?- Jean parecía haberse tropezado con algo y por el sobresalto había resbalado cayendo al agua sucia y oscura junto al camino que habían estado siguiendo. En cuanto notó un montón de cosas tocándolo por todas partes se levantó de golpe subiendo de nuevo a tierra firme. –En esta maldita agua hay algo raro.- dijo al notar las miradas sorprendidas de todos mirándolo.

Marco y Eren se acercaron con cuidado moviendo un poco las aguas con el pie, tratando de encontrar el causante de que Jean se impacientara tanto. En cuanto el pie de Eren golpeó algo se apartó de inmediato, Marco metió la mano agarrando lo que había dentro y arrastró hasta el exterior una pierna casi consumida y pálida. Connie se llevó las manos a la boca girando de golpe la cabeza para dejar de ver la escena y aguantar las terribles ganas de vomitar.

Marco la arrojó con rapidez al agua y se limpió la mano en el pantalón seco, Eren retrocedió hasta donde estaban sus compañeros para decirles que debían continuar.

-Me parece que hemos encontrado a las mujeres desaparecidas- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza e instantes después, logrando que todos se pusieran en marcha para llegar lo antes posible al lugar.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Castillo de la Policía Militar, Interior del Muro Sina.**

Levi los guió hasta la zona más frecuentada de la Policía Militar. Mandó a Mike y Reiner quedarse en la zona de su comisaría para vigilar. También Erd y Gunter se quedaron por el camino muy cerca de la mansión de la condesa. Finalmente, él, junto a Hange, Petra y Auruo se quedaron por la zona en la que se celebraría la gran fiesta de la noche. Y harían lo posible por retener allí el mayor tiempo posible a la Policía Militar.

El castillo al fondo, repleto de gente y carros guiados de caballos, se acercaba a medida que llegaban a él. Y en cuanto tuvieron que dejar a sus caballos por el camino escondidos, se dividieron en equipos de dos personas para hacer un rastreo rápido de las zonas y detectar los puntos donde se concentraban más soldados.

Sabía que aquella celebración estaba relacionada con la condesa pero la posibilidad de celebrarla en el gran castillo de Sina les daría la oportunidad de buscar aquellos documentos que tanto les podrían valer para evitar que la Policía Militar volviera a meter las narices en sus asuntos. Jean le había informado de que los documentos los habían trasladado al castillo para mantenerlos más seguros y él tenía intención de encontrarlos.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño**

 **Mansión de la Condesa Bathory, Interior del Muro Sina.**

Connie fue el primero en salir de la alcantarilla y darles la señal al resto para que subieran sin preocuparse. Las luces de la mansión permanecían a oscuras y aunque eran conscientes de que no la habrían dejado sin vigilancia no parecía haber nadie al acecho. Al colocar de nuevo la tapa en su lugar los cuatro se juntaron en el interior de unos arbustos para trazar su trayectoria. No sabían si Mikasa seguía en el interior de la casa, y si así era, tampoco tenían ni idea de cómo encontrarla.

-Deberíamos dividirnos en dos equipos- propuso Eren. Los demás se miraron entre si y asintieron ante su idea. Podrían hacer una búsqueda más rápida y efectiva de aquella manera. No fue complicado dividirse; Eren y Connie se ocuparían del primer piso, mientras que Jean y Marco buscarían en el segundo.

Una vez listos, sedesplazaron hasta uno de los laterales de la casa y todos ellos emplearon una cuerda elástica que llevaban en el cinturón y que contenía un gancho de hierro en la punta. Cuando tuvieron suficiente cuerda en la mano la lanzaron hasta la ventana y una vez tensa la cuerda escalaron hasta arriba. Primero dejaron a Jean y Marco subir, ya que eran quienes necesitarían más tiempo para ir hasta el segundo piso su destino. Eren fue el último en subir y se alarmó un poco al notar unos pocos ruidos en el jardín.

Se adentraron y dejó de lado los pasos que escuchó fuera para concentrarse en la búsqueda del interior. Todo permanecía en penumbras y ni siquiera las doncellas o los guardias deambulaban por los pasillos. Ambos abrieron y cerraron cuidadosamente distintas habitaciones sin encontrar nada, a excepción de alguna que otra persona durmiendo en el interior y que, por suerte, no se despertaron.

Esperando que sus dos compañeros hubieran tenido más suerte que ellos, decidieron bajar a la planta baja, la única que ninguno de ellos se había asignado y también la más peligrosa o la que más posibilidades tenía de estar altamente vigilada por ser la principal.

Eren entró el primero en la gran cocina sin ver nada en el interior, unos pasos apresurados lo obligaron a agacharse de inmediato tras una encimera junto a Connie que copió sus movimientos. Esperaron un rato sin que ninguna luz se encendiera, sin embargo, ambos parecían sentir que alguien más estaba allí con ellos. Eren se acercó a tientas hasta la oreja de su amigo para susurrarle algo.

-Connie, voy a asomarme, si me pasa algo sal de aquí y sigue buscando. Me las arreglaré solo.- él le dio un fuerte apretón de manos sin estar muy convencido de que su idea fuera la más acertada.

De cuclillas anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta que chocó con algo o alguien. Automáticamente se tiró sobre ese cuerpo después de haberle pegado un puñetazo en alguna parte. Lo retuvo en el suelo tanto como pudo hasta que le pareció escuchar algo en forma de susurro.

-¡Soy yo, idiota!- se esforzó en hablar la persona bajo él. Parecía la voz de Jean. Se apartó y este se acercó a él para hablarle. –Pensábamos que erais soldados, así que nos escondimos.- Eren y los otros dos compañeros suspiraron aliviados al escuchar la conversación entre los dos. Después se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron información rápida.

-No está en el primer piso. Por eso hemos bajado aquí.

-Nosotros tampoco la hemos encontrado arriba… ya solo nos queda buscar por aquí. Si no la encontramos…- habló Marco, pero nadie quiso acabar su comentario y decidieron terminar su trabajo de búsqueda.

-Oye, Jean. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? estábamos a oscuras.- preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

-Es muy fácil, no sabes pegar un buen puñetazo y pesas demasiado poco- alardeó provocando que Eren frunciera el ceño.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Castillo de la Policía Militar, interior del Muro Sina.**

Hange y Auruo permanecieron fuera de la torre en la que Levi y Petra se habían introducido con facilidad hacia unos minutos. Si veían a demasiado soldados entrar en el castillo debían avisar a Petra inmediatamente utilizando el cacho de espejo que llevaban encima. En aquellas situaciones empleaban señales de luz que creaban con una linterna y varios espejos pequeños. Era un método silencioso y eficaz.

Petra se encontraba en el pasillo, oculta entre algunas macetas en frente de la habitación en la que había entrado el capitán. Levi había decidido que fuera ella su acompañante porque ambos eran de estatura baja y podrían colarse entre la gente y esconderse con mucha más facilidad, además de que eran veloces. El único quehacer de Petra era captar las señales que Hange y Auruo pudieran hacerles y asegurarse de que nadie entraba en la sala mientras el capitán se encontraba dentro.

La espera podía parecer eterna cuando la tensión y el ambiente extraño se sentían por todas partes. Miró hacia abajo observando lo desgastada que estaba su capa verde y después centró unos segundos la atención en sus rodillas que empezaban a temblar por mantenerse tanto rato en cuclillas.

-¿Cansada de esperar?- cuando miró hacia arriba sobresaltada una mano le tapó la boca para que no gritara. Echó un vistazo rápido a la ventana esperando que alguno de sus compañeros hubiera visto lo ocurrido. Por suerte, Hange parecía haber presenciado la escena hasta que la arrastraron al interior de la sala en la que estaba Levi.

El capitán se giró de inmediato con unos papeles en la mano y su expresión se tornó seria cuando vio a Petra, quien lo miraba con cara de culpable, retenida por un hombre. Conocía muy bien a aquella persona que lo contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa de ganador mientras apuntaba a Petra con el cañón de una pistola.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡el mismísimo capitán Levi ha decidido hacernos una visita!- sonrió caminando lentamente hacia uno de los lados con Petra siguiéndole. -¿Por qué no me has avisado de que vendrías? Te habría dado la bienvenida que te mereces.- dijo con tono triste.

Levi solo frunció el ceño sin responder a nada de lo que decía. Sabía que estaba intentando jugar con él y también que a la mínima posibilidad trataría de sacarle ventaja a la situación, así era como funcionaban las cosas para Nile Dawk, el comandante de la Policía Militar.

El hombre se dio el placer de repasar con lentitud su fino bigote oscuro y su perilla mientras pensaba en sus próximos movimientos.

-Quiero que me entregues ahora mismo esos documentos- dijo con tono serio y amenazante. Levi esperó un poco hasta arrojarlos al suelo ante él. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de ninguno de sus compañeros por unos estúpidos papeles, ya le daría el escarmiento que se merecía en su momento. Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles y sabía que escapar de allí le costaría algo. –En realidad, no entiendo los motivos por los que Sanes se empeña en guardar estas cosas, no nos benefician en absoluto.- le informó al tiempo que alargaba una de sus piernas para pisar los papeles y arrastrarlos hasta él.

-Bueno, ¿qué hago ahora con vosotros dos? ¿Os parece si jugamos a algún juego?- propuso contento. – ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal una ruleta rusa? Es muy emocionante.- obligó a Petra a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala y después le ordenó a Levi que hiciera lo mismo. –si os libráis los dos, entonces os dejaré marcharos de rositas.- prometió con poca credibilidad.

Levi apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver como Nile sacaba dos balas de la recámara de su arma, la cual tenía espacio para seis. Las posibilidades de que ambos salieran vivos si jugaban a aquel juego eran demasiado bajas, casi improbables. Esperó sentado hasta que estuvo preparado para empezar el juego y decidió que sería Petra quien probaría suerte primero.

-Empezaré con tu novia, veamos si la suerte está de su parte.- sonrió al ver como Petra temblaba ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Levi bajó la mirada, jugaría todo a una sola carta.

En unos segundos se encontraba corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad volcando la silla de Petra para arrojarla al suelo y protegerla de la bala que se disparó de improvisto por la sorpresa que se llevó Nile. La bala no salió. Ambos forcejearon y se golpearon durante un rato sin resultados claros, ninguno de los dos parecía llevarle ventaja al otro.

Levi le lanzó una mirada rápida a Petra indicándole que saliera cuanto antes del cuarto y cuando vio que ella hizo lo dicho se giró de nuevo hacia su oponente que había conseguido apuntarlo con su arma a la cintura. Con una sonrisa victoriosa Nile apretó el gatillo. Esta vez la bala salió disparada atravesándolo y provocando que cayera hacia atrás. Levi no se dejó atrapar por aquello y agarró rápidamente la silla del suelo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Nile, después, salió de inmediato por la puerta donde Petra lo agarró asustada.

Los dos salieron por la ventana ya abierta y Auruo y Hange los ayudaron a descender por las cuerdas que tenían amarradas. Levi soltó un pequeño quejido sin darse cuenta, la ropa que llevaba puesta comenzaba a empaparse de un líquido carmesí que pronto empezaría a gotear. Petra lo observó horrorizada, aquel disparo que había escuchado en el interior no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Les pidió a sus dos compañeros detenerse un poco mientras trataba brevemente la herida del capitán antes de ponerse en marcha para salir del castillo. Habían conseguido bastante tiempo para el quipo de Eren pero ahora que el comandante sabía que estaban allí mandaría seguirlos en cuanto contactara con sus soldados y los tendrían pisándoles los talones hasta que salieran de Sina y Rose.

Incorporó al capitán contra la pared de piedra pidiéndole que se sujetara un instante la camiseta para que pudiera sacar la bala y limpiar la herida. Notaba su sudor por toda la frente y por mucho que tratara de disimularlo le dolía. Petra intentó no ponerse nerviosa al sentir la cercanía en la que estaban y ver los músculos bien marcados en su abdomen. Levi era un hombre menudo, poco más alto que ella y aunque a simple vista tampoco parecía musculosamente fuerte tenía muchísima fuerza y era veloz. Limpió la herida después de retirar la bala por su espalda y tapó ambos lados haciendo presión.

En las misiones peligrosas como aquella siempre le gustaba llevar un pequeño botiquín de emergencias por si ocurría algo. Y gracias a aquello logró parar la hemorragia.

-Lev… digo… capitán… muchas gracias por arriesgar su vida por mí. Y siento mucho haberle fallado- le dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como la miraba algo sorprendido por sus repentinas disculpas.

-No te preocupes.- posó su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició lentamente como muestra de cariño. Entonces, Hange los interrumpió.

-Chicos, se nos acaba el tiempo- avisó urgente. Auruo se acercó hasta ellos con sus caballos y todos ellos montaron. Petra creyó que era prudente que el capitán fuera con alguien, así que dejó su caballo a manos de Hange para montarse en el de Levi. Ninguno rechistó ante aquello y una vez listos pusieron rumbo al cuartel de la Policía Militar.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Mansión de la condesa Bathory, interior del Muro Sina.**

Fue gracias a Connie y su manía de querer mirar hasta el más mínimo detalle lo que les permitió advertir una puerta casi invisible a simple vista. Tenía el mismo color y decoración que la pared en la que se encontraba y se situaba tras las escaleras principales de la mansión.

Jean y Marco se quedaron fuera mientras Connie y Eren bajaban el largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una sala con un fuerte olor a lejía. Dentro solo encontraron una bañera de mármol blanca con cierto tono rojizo en el interior, y a excepción de las cadenas en la pared ante ellos, estaba todo impecable.

Inmediatamente ambos echaron un vistazo rápido hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña sala a la derecha donde una persona delgada se encontraba tumbada sobre una cama mullida. Eren la reconoció al instante y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, a aquellas alturas pensaba que ya no darían con ella. Pero su actitud tan tranquila y relajada le daba mala espina, quizás estuviera muerta.

No reaccionaba a sus llamadas y aquello lo impacientó mucho. Mantuvo la esperanza de que en algún momento abriera los ojos, ya que si estuviera muerta no se habrían molestado en encerrarla tras los barrotes por temor a que escapara.

Connie se acercó con rapidez a la cerradura introduciendo un pequeño gancho grueso de dos puntas y se tiró un buen rato probando diferente posiciones hasta que se escuchó un fuerte "click" y cedió. Eren entró situándose junto a ella enseguida y cuando la sentó en la cama y la volvió a llamar consiguió que respondiera a su voz abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Mikasa, ¿estás bien?- ella se quedó fija en sus ojos verdes sin entender del todo lo que decía. Cuando intentaba mirar a la otra persona tras él su visión se emborronaba y le entraban mareos. Debía ser por la escasez de comida, a aquellas alturas ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mover los miembros de su cuerpo. Pero consiguió asentir despacio con la cabeza provocando un suspiro de alegría en el joven.

Pareció darse cuenta de inmediato que algo le ocurría al verla tan débil y floja porque frunció el ceño mientras revisaba con cuidado las heridas en sus muñecas. Le habló a la otra persona que estaba con él en un tono brusco, quizás adivinando lo que le habían estado haciendo y maldiciendo a aquella bruja. Después, la cogió en brazos aguantando todo el peso muerto y dispuestos a sacarla de allí. Mikasa ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sentir alegría o alivio al verlos, ni tampoco miedo o terror cuando de un momento a otro unas voces de fuera los avisaron apresuradas y Connie y él salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Eren agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven estrechándolo tanto como pudo contra su pecho para que en ningún momento corriera el peligro de caerse. Jean y Marco les habían dado la señal de que alguien se acercaba por la entrada, habían encendido las luces del interior y estaban a punto de entrar.

Eren y Mikasa, acompañados de Connie subieron al primer piso introduciéndose por el pasillo que habían revisado y con intención de salir por la ventana que utilizaron para colarse. Miró atrás esperando que Jean y Marco los siguieran pero no vieron aparecer a ninguno de los dos. Entonces, un disparo lo sobresaltó obligándolo a voltearse. El disparo estuvo acompañado de algunos gritos profundos que no supo identificar, sin embargo, supo que si se detenía en aquel instante y alguno de sus dos compañeros había sido herido, entonces todo aquello no habría servido de nada.

Así que con decisión le dio la señal a Connie para continuar y le pidió que sujetara a Mikasa mientras él se deslizaba por la cuerda. Connie se puso un poco nervioso al cargar con el cuerpo de la chica, quizás porque nunca antes había podido verla en persona y se sentía embriagado por su extraña pero atrayente belleza. Eren lo llamó desde abajo para que tirara a Mikasa desde arriba. Dudó, la joven estaba muy débil y si caía mal podrían perderla de inmediato. Sin embargo, la mirada decidida de su compañero le indicó que debía hacerlo y cuando sacó con cuidado su cuerpo por la ventana la soltó.

Mikasa sintió la brisa recorrerla y algo de vértigo al notar que caía en un agujero sin fin, hasta que al final de aquel agujero frío y oscuro unos brazos firmes y fuertes la atraparon y la rodearon aportándole calidez. Nuevamente los ojos verdes del joven estaban envueltos en aquel brillo extraño, el cual, le transmitía que no quería apartarse de ella.

Eren corrió hasta la alcantarilla seguido de Connie y repitieron la misma jugada con más cuidado, en esa ocasión el agujero era tan estrecho que tuvieron que deslizarla poco a poco para que no se golpeara con las paredes. Todo pareció marchar bien y casi podían oler desde allí el aire limpio de la ciudad cuando unos pasos tras ellos les ganaban terreno.

-Sácala de aquí, yo los entretengo y ahora os alcanzo- Eren se negó rotundamente, no se le ocurría ninguna manera en la que su compañero pudiera hacer algo para despistarlos. No al menos hasta que sacó del bolsillo unos explosivos que llevaba encima y unas pocas cerillas. -Los encontré en la despensa de la mansión- sonrió culpable. Asintió y llevó a Mikasa hasta la salida colocándola en su espalda y, apretados, logró subirla hasta la superficie.

En el exterior, el escuadrón de Levi los esperabainquietos. El capitán parecía herido y montaba con Petra a su espalda, quien lo sujetaba por ambos costados cogiendo las riendas del caballo.

-Vamos, Eren. La Policía Militar nos sigue la pista- dijo Auruo nervioso. Ayudó a Mikasa a incorporarse ante el cuerpo de Eren y a partir de ahí él se encargó de sujetarla tal y como Petra estaba haciendo.

-A nosotros también nos siguen. Jean y Marco… no sé qué les ha pasado.- dijo triste. Los demás estaban preparados para partir. – ¡Esperad un momento! Falta Connie…- miró atrás a la boca de la alcantarilla pero no emergía de ella. Empezó a desesperarse al pensar que lo habían capturado y la presión de los demás que querían salir cuanto antes de allí no ayudaba. –Vendrá, estoy convencido. Solo un poco más.

Reiner se colocó a su lado y echó un vistazo al interior. Se bajó del caballo e introdujo el brazo en la boca de la alcantarilla para agarrar el brazo de Connie y sacarlo de un impulso. Lo subió al caballo y montó con él comenzando a cabalgar junto a los demás.

-¡Puaj! Hueles a perro muerto- se quejó Reiner casi arrepintiéndose de haberlo ayudado. Connie le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida que lo delataba.

-Lo siento, pero he tenido que nadar un poco entre la mierda- los compañeros de alrededor se sumieron en carcajadas al observar lo sucio que estaba y los intentos de Reiner por no acercarse mucho a él.

* * *

 **Año 865, otoño.**

 **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**

Dos días después de que regresaran al cuartel sanos y salvo, Eren se dedicó todo ese tiempo a intentar contactar con Jean y Marco sin éxito. Se sentó en el despacho de Armin abatido, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que su amigo rubio le dijera no lograría levantarle la moral.

-Menuda cara tienes, ¿no has dormido nada estos días?- el negó con la cabeza. Todos eran conscientes de lo preocupado que estaba por sus dos compañeros porque no dejaba de preguntar por ellos a todo el que tuviera relaciones con la ciudad Sina. –Pues tengo una buena noticia para ti, así que alégrate un poco.- consiguió que Eren fijara sus ojos en él curioso.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… digamos que gracias a mis contactos he conseguido averiguar que tanto Marco como Jean se encuentran sanos y salvos.- explicó notando que el humor de su amigo mejoraba al instante. –bueno, más o menos, Jean recibió un disparo a causa de uno de los soldados que se asustó al verlo, pero no es grave. Los dos fueron listos y en cuanto los encontraron fingieron acabar de llegar por sus sospechas de que alguien había entrado en la mansión.

Aquello fue suficiente para él, ya se encargaría de comunicarse con ellos cuando las cosas entre las dos fuerzas armadas se tranquilizaran un poco. Se levantó y se dirigió al despacho del capitán Levi, con quien había quedado en reunirse aquel día.

-Pasa, Eren- le pidió al otro lado.

-Capitán, ¿cómo está su herida?- cuando llegaron le contaron con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido y su intento de conseguir los documentos que culparan a la Policía Militar. Lamentablemente, también había escuchado que no había salido según lo previsto y que el capitán había sido herido.

-Bien. Lo más importante es que hoy llegarán los documentos a manos del ministro encargado de mantener el orden en los tres muros, La Policía Militar tendrá que pasar por algunos aprietos.- Eren se sorprendió con sus palabras y se alegró muchísimo, pero ¿cómo era posible? Petra en persona le aseguró que el capitán no logró obtener los documentos.

-Pensaba que…

-Me guardé algunos de los documentos más importantes antes de que irrumpiera en la sala, y son suficientes para acusarlos.- afirmó. –Además, encontré esto.- le tendió un par de hojas bastante viejas y se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio el nombre de su padre escrito en la parte de arriba.

Tal y como temía, no fue una coincidencia que lo mataran unos años atrás y aquello lo demostraba. Se levantó de golpe observándolo con atención y sintiendo rabia en su interior, quería que pagaran por lo que habían hecho. Por destruir su familia.

-No debes preocuparte, pagarán por ello. Además, podrás asistir al juicio que se llevará a cabo- Eren asintió al de un rato. Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos dejó atrás al capitán dándole las gracias por su esfuerzo.

Una vez en el pasillo, releyendo una y otra vez todos los datos de los papeles que le acababa de entregar, alguien lo interrumpió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Eren! ¿Estás sordo o qué? Me voy a quedar afónico de tanto llamarte- le reprochó Connie acercándose a él corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acaba de despertarse- le informó intrigado por saber la cara que pondría en cuanto le diera la noticia. –Aún estás a tiempo de ser el primero en verla- le guiñó un ojo para picarle y sacarle un sonrojo más que evidente.

-¡Cállate ya!- trató de pegarle un puño amistoso pero se zafó de él mientras desaparecía por el pasillo canturreando. Él, dejó el tema de lado y se apresuró a llegar a la enfermería. Mikasa había estado dos días enteros dormida y le habían introducido alimentos por vena para que se recuperara. Cuando la llevaron hasta allí estaba demasiado débil y desnutrida, y temieron que no sobreviviera pero él sabía que Mikasa era una joven fuerte y que había pasado por cosas horribles en diversas ocasiones.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin querer molestar pero no logró evitar que sonara un largo crujido en el proceso. En una esquina, Mikasa se había recompuesto y estaba sentada en medio de la cama observando sus manos atentamente. Eren advirtió de inmediato que aunque la joven de por sí ya era bastante pálida, tenía mejor color y sus ojos parecían más llenos de vida.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sobresaltándola y viendo como daba un pequeño saltito. Lo miró sorprendida esperando a que se acercara hasta ella y tomara asiento en la silla junto a su cama.

-Aburrida- dijo con sinceridad. Efectivamente, tal y como Eren pensaba no era de las personas que se quedaban sentadas a esperar a que sus heridas se sanaran, justo como él.

-Pues por mucho que te aburras tendrás que recuperarte antes de volver a casa- al mencionar su hogar recordó el lugar angosto en el que vivía. Quizás recuperarse en un sitio así fuera más difícil. Observó su cuerpo sin darse cuenta, deteniéndose en la cicatriz que la puñalada de aquel hombre le dejó en el hombro. Había sanado quedando casi completamente oculta pero él aún era capaz de ver la herida recién hecha en su piel.

-Se curó rápido- lo sacó de su trance al darse cuenta de que se había detenido a mirar su hombro. –por… tus cuidados y eso.- especificó. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba intentando agradecérselo de una forma un tanto extraña?

-¿Con eso quieres decir que me das las gracias?- intentó sonsacarle divertido. Quería que se las diera aunque ya le hubiera transmitido como se sentía por su ayuda. Lo miró avergonzada con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas blancas. –Sí, ya sabes, es lo que alguien dice cuando agradece que le hayan ayudado y yo te ayudé aquella noche y también hace dos días a escapar de la mansión. –ella le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche y culpabilidad.

Finalmente, cogió aire y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Eren, de modo que no pudiera ver su cara, seguramente más roja que antes. Su pelo negro como el azabache se levantó lentamente con aquel giro para después caer como una cascada lisa sobre sus hombros, espalda y pecho. Aquella acción tan tímida y poco habitual aunque al mismo tiempo propia de ella le llegó a parecer bastante dulce y mona.

-G-gracias… por todo, Eren- terminó diciendo al final.

-La verdad es que en parte yo también tengo un montón de cosas que agradecerte. A pesar de que no me gusta tu forma de actuar, eso no quita que me hayas salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. Y no solo a mí, sino a mis compañeros y… a mi madre.- aprovechando que ella no lo miraba directamente decidió que era el momento idóneo para sincerarse él también.

Ella se sintió extrañamente bien cuando lo escuchó. No recordaba que alguien le hubiera dado las gracias antes por algo que hubiera hecho. Siempre había sido consciente de las aberraciones que cometía y que algún día sería castigada por ello, pero jamás se arrepintió de hacerlas.

-Oye, Mikasa, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- ella volvió a mirarlo más tranquila.

-Siempre lo he sabido. Después de todo, nos hemos cruzado un montón de veces y acostumbro a memorizar los nombres de las personas a las que mato y aquellas que son sus víctimas- aclaró despacio para el asombro de él. Bajó la cabeza aún sin poder entender sus impulsos por acabar con la vida de alguien. Pero entonces ella volvió a hablar -¿Sigues empeñado en que no mate más?- preguntó inocentemente con voz firme.

-No logro entenderte, ¿no crees que actúas como aquellos a los que eliminas?- ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Esas personas a las que persigo han cometido delitos muchas veces, han matado, violado, herido y torturado a gente. Ellos buscan el dolor de sus víctimas, un dolor que nunca se detiene. Yo, en cambio, busco liberar a esas víctimas y matándolos me aseguro de que nunca vuelvan a hacerlo. Las personas a las que mato no suelen ser simples delincuentes –se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos instantes. Quizás aquello lo hiciera sonar más suave, como si por algún motivo esa justicia propia que empleara no estuviera demasiado lejos de lo correcto. Pero seguía sin apoyarlo y en la medida de lo posible trataría de evitar que lo hiciera. La miró de nuevo pillándole desprevenida observando sus muñecas con pequeñas rajas que comenzaban a cicatrizar. Llegaron en el momento oportuno para evitar que acabara como aquellas otras mujeres, y de nuevo, seguía sin comprender por qué le inquietaba imaginarse que la podían haber perdido durante aquellos días mientras preparaban todo.

Pasó rápidamente su mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos oscuros, vacíos, fríos que parecían más tranquilos y amigables. Y entonces, recordó lo que Levi le había dicho sobre ella. Que solo unos pocos eran capaces de darse cuenta de que muchas cosas tormentosas le habían sucedido y que aún así seguía adelante cargando con todas ellas tratando de ayudar a su manera. Quizás no fuera la forma más adecuada pero a lo mejor era así como ella intentaba salvar a otros de sus destinos atroces.

Eren cogió su mano notando que se estremecía ante su contacto. Tenía las manos frías y muy suaves. La miró directamente a los ojos obteniendo toda su atención.

-Mikasa, por favor, cuéntame tu historia. Me gustaría escucharla- le pidió. Ella no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras hasta que consiguió leerlo en su mirada penetrante. Dudó que fuera lo correcto, nunca antes había hablado del tema con nadie, aunque nunca antes le habían preguntado por ello directamente. Después de todo, aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta, en el fondo sabía que le debía mucho a aquel chico y a su perseverancia. Así como a otras personas que también la habían estado ayudando; Armin y Levi.

Entonces, tras pensarlo, le ofreció una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa que sorprendió a Eren y asintió despacio con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a hablar.

* * *

 _ **Año 851, otoño.**_

 _ **Distrito de Shiganshina, al sur del Muro María.**_

 _Mikasa jugaba, como muchas otras veces, en el jardín de su casa. Sabía que su madre se encontraba dentro, seguramente cosiendo o cocinando algo rico. En general, aunque era bastante pequeña y a sus seis años no fuera consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, no tenía ninguna queja._

 _Bueno, ninguna a excepción de que odiara con toda su alma las noches. Si, para ella las noches no traían consigo cuentos, un beso de dulces sueños antes de dormir o permanecer abrazada a su peluche preferido hasta la mañana siguiente. Para ella, las noches eran sinónimo de golpes, voces y peleas._

 _Hacía meses que por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, su padre volvía tarde y muy enfadado. Tanto que a la mínima discutía con su madre y muchas otras veces la golpeaba. Hasta que se convirtió en una rutina de la que no podían escapar. Incluso ella se había visto envuelta en varias palizas en alguna ocasión. Ese era el motivo por el que odiaba tanto las noches._

 _Sin embargo, aquel día habría algo que odiaría mucho más que las noches._

 _Entró a la pequeña sala en busca de su madre para que la ayudara a coser un pequeño agujero que se había hecho en el vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Cuando abrió la puerta con cuidado, la escena vio la perturbó tanto que se quedó quieta; de piedra._

 _Su padre, que no debía haber llegado tan temprano a casa, estrangulaba con fuerza a su madre alzándola a pocos centímetros del suelo. Ella forcejeaba, intentaba gritar para pedir ayuda sin lograrlo. Sus uñas arañaban desesperadamente los brazos al descubierto del hombre pero este no aflojaba ni un poco su amarre._

 _Entonces, ambos repararon en ella. Sus rostros sorprendidos la asustaron. Su madre intentó hablar para decirle algo sin conseguir que el sonido saliera de su garganta._

 _-M-mikasa… huye- logró decir antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _Esas palabras parecieron suficientes para que reaccionara y tratara de salir de allí a pesar de que no le gustara dejar a su madre atrás, pero con el pensamiento de que buscaría ayuda para salvarla también a ella, corrió con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Al menos, lo intentó hasta que su padre la sujetó de un tirón de la muñeca y la apuñaló tan rápido como una bala atravesaba un cuerpo. El filo de la navaja estaba frío y afilado. Ella también cayó al suelo, sin poder gritar, pedir ayuda o moverse. Sin poder quitar de su única visión el cuerpo de su madre tendido en el suelo._

 _Los minutos pasaron para ambas, los pasos de su padre se alejaron y ella se debatió entre dejarse llevar al lado tranquilo y lúcido o luchar en un mundo oscuro lleno de peligros. ¿Elegiría el camino fácil obteniendo un final feliz con seguridad o se arriesgaría a seguir sufriendo sin obtener nada bueno a cambio?_

 _Una niña de tan corta edad no era capaz de evaluar aquellas dos grandes opciones pero eran tantísimas las imágenes que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza que ni ella misma entendía lo que sucedía. Todas y cada una de las veces en las que su padre les había hecho daño. Los gritos ahogados de su madre tratando de protegerla a ella._

 _Aquel día, su padre se convirtió en la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo._

 _Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a sentir todo su cuerpo desde los dedos del pie hasta la cabeza. Trató de levantarse a pesar de la dolorosa herida en su costado y se acercó al cuerpo de su madre. Esperó a que ella reaccionara a sus llamadas pero nunca consiguió que volviera a abrir sus ojos. Así que pensó que quizás estaría dormida._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos trató de sacarla a rastras de la casa antes de que su padre regresara. Ambas se vieron envueltas en un olor ahogante a humo y en la otra parte de la casa el calor comenzaba a extenderse poco a poco para alcanzarlas. Mikasa supo que había un incendio.._

 _Un golpe la lanzó varios metros a un lado. El rostro desencajado de su padre la aterrorizaba. Estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales y había perdido todo juicio de la realidad. Las había herido de gravedad y trataba de quemarlas en el interior de la casa para hacerlas desaparecer. Pero ella no permitiría que en aquella ocasión se saliera con la suya de nuevo._

 _Sin dirigirle ninguna palabra lo miró con odio, con toda la rabia acumulada durante aquellos interminables meses de maltrato y arremetió contra él. Lo empujó con tal fuerza que ni siquiera sintió la nueva puñalada que le había asestado en el brazo. Su padre aterrizó sobre las escaleras que empezaban a quemarse y se dio un mal golpe en la cabeza que le impidió volver a levantarse. Pero no le importaba._

 _Mikasa sacó el cuerpo de su madre con las fuerzas que le quedaban y las dos se mojaron con la lluvia del exterior. Se quedó junto a su cuerpo durante horas hasta que las encontraron y se las llevaron. Las autoridades se encargaron de investigar las muertes y de curar las heridas de la pequeña. Agradeció cuando nombraron culpable de todo aquello a su fallecido padre, pero después, le tocó volver a la realidad. A un mundo solitario en el que nadie que tuviera relación ficleyes de la calle y en el que tendría que volverse fuerte para sobrevivir. Pero siempre firme ante la idea de poder hacer algo por aquel mundo sombrío y lleno de sufrimiento._

 _Fue entonces, cuando un año después, decidió que se encargaría personalmente de crear un nuevo mundo libre de sufrimiento y de víctimas. Un lugar en el que jamás habría sitio para personas dañinas como su padre. Porque al fin y al cabo el mundo en el que vivía, era un mundo cruel, pero ella se encargaría personalmente de que fuera un poco más agradable._

 _FIN_

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Bueno, creo que con esto de momento le damos fin a este fic, aunque os recuerdo que si queréis estoy dispuesta a añadir algún capítulo extra en el que mostraré qué es lo que ocurre con los personajes después de lo ocurrido (ya que a mi parecer el tema romance ha flojeado bastante, ¡ni siquiera un mísero beso!). Lo dejo a vuestra elección :)**

 **No sé qué impresión os habrá dejado, me da la sensación de que se me ha quedado algún detalle sin explicar por ahí, si pensáis así me gustaría que me lo dijerais para tenerlo en cuenta en la posible continuación.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por haber seguido este fic hasta el final. Agradezco mucho los favoritos y los follows, así como todos los comentarios hasta ahora. Gracias a Renkouen y Shulii por sus últimos comentarios, ¡habéis sido un gran apoyo para mí!**

 **(Por cierto, si os interesa entre hoy y mañana subiré el primer capítulo de un fic de tres capítulos con la pareja MikasaxLevi. :P)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
